Family of the Fate
by Jame Press
Summary: For all reader who ever read this story. The case 2 and case 3 are in the processing for developed trick. This update is divided chapter 1 and 2 became two part and three part. I use Grammarly application for check it. The short timeline of this fiction Just Kidding and Not Just Kidding is translating. This fiction is throuple life of Ran,Shinichi and Shiho after 20 years.
1. 1-1

Welcome To New Reader

Thank All Reader and All Reviewers

Happy New Year 2018

This is 4th Revise

The timeline is wrong

2002 – Haibara was fake death by Shinichi and Akai

2004 – She became Ninokawa Kasumi and come back

April – 2019 – She became assassination target and this truth that she is Haibara Ai

is reveals and Ran can't accept this.

Ran enforced Shinichi to responsibility his plan by ordered him marry with Haibara.

The Family of the Fate: Epilogue 00: - You Must Marry her!

Kudo's home is located at the Beika downtown. In the morning of this Saturday is different from confused and disordered status always on the last four months ago. The front is quiet and no people that they need to keep an eye on with monitoring device that cause of the largest country-level case has occurred since April of this year.

The current time of this placidity is Saturday, August 3, 2019.

In the main house has many improvements in the last ten years. The house is compound with the main house and the second building that was built and established behind the main house. It can walk to arrive at the main house with just about twenty steps.

This second building actually has one more floor. The underground floor that can travel through the walls of the main house to reach another underground of next door house. Next door house which is written Akasa.

For many reasons. Both houses have a need to adapt the two houses to the exit with such a channel without the people to know. And if someone can check it well, it founds the surrounding area, the corners and the fences of two house are also equipped with CCTV cameras and obscure camera observations from an outsider by making the camera installation and the protective cover on the camera was painted the color that swallows the point where the camera is installed.

In the main house on the 4th floor, one bedroom has been renovated into a double bedded room for two children in the room. In the bedroom room, the two persons were doing a completely different activity on their bed. The girl one right's bed has a long hair black to the shoulders. Eyesight and big eyes are working on a laptop that she secretly steals from her father's room.

Usually, it is covered in a large bookshelf in the library, where her thirty-sixth father uses the library for office and bedroom. Her eyes are focused on watching three CCTV cameras in front of the house. While her eyes were about to make her fall asleep. She yawns one time for awake herself before moving from the bed and crossing to the left bed. The owner of the bed is another girl. The big eyes that are still sleeping make the girl angry.

"... Koharu ... Koharu"

The girl spoke up and shook her twin sister. Another girl opened her eyes. When he saw her sister was making a frown, kneeling in bed. The girl spoke up and shook her twin sister. Another girl opened her eyes. When she saw her sister was making a frown and kneeling in bed. The girl turned to the Koba Bear alarm clock, which was taken from a trip to Tropical Islands three years ago with her family.

Koba Bear pointed at seven o'clock in the morning. If it is a normal Saturday morning routine. she would like to ask your sister to sleep, but because Saturday is the most important Saturday for her family. She opened her eyes and grabbed the clock before turning back to her older sister, who was angrier.

"First Kiss for the morning, Michiru-chan." Her smiling face with confidentially can't be made her sister decrease her sister 's angry level. Two seconds later, she headaches gently because of hand chop by her sister. Its make her remember for a long time until she became adult.

Poker!

Michiru hitched her right hand at her sister's head and was expecting her sister enough to endure.

"Oh, it hurts! Why the hell are you chopping your sister's head with a karate chop on Saturday morning like this! " Koharu took her hand on her head and the tears flowed out.

" What kind of sister are you? You promised with me that we were watching the all CCTV around our home and take a look at each other since the 3 A.M., but here you were sleeping well after the first hour and did not wake me up.

I will wake up at 5 A.M. and my eyes now It's darker than Koba Bear's eyes!

After the Michiru has cool down. Looks like her sister is going to cry really, with tears still flowing and not stopping. In this case, if she let this go on. She would run out of the room and go to her father in the library on 1st floor.

Michiru is starting to feel that she blame her sister too violent and she sees that the habit of identification of her sister.

Koharu wants to give someone a comforting expression.

By her habit, That she often cried and use her left hand to roll her black hair although her hair is not as long as her shoulder as her sister.

Michiru sighed and started to calm her mind, as she dug into her sister's embrace. It was as easy as her mother ever used to do when the first morning that hers attended a new kindergarten. Michiru rubbed her sister's head lightly before comforting her.

"Sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sleepless and a little tried, but you and I know that today is an important day for our dad, mom and us." After a little patting my sister's head. Michiru kisses Koharu's forehead. In order, she tries not to make the story this morning more chaotic than the eight-year-old girls like her and her sister can't be solved. Koharu has stopped crying with a smile. She looked up and slipped into her sister's neck. she will answer that.

"Do not worry, Koharu is not angry with Michiru."

Now, it is Michiru's face blushing and she speaks gently.

"Are you a cat? Someone rubbed your head that makes you stopped crying every time?. Do not tell me that you learn this trick form grandma. "

"It's a coincidence that I used grandma's surname. I must be a grandma daughter and I knows Michiru-chan is very intent on this day.

Because it's important ... but "

Koharu pointed her chin with her forefinger and her left thumb. She makes thought

" Do not do it like our dad. What do you want to say? Now it's seven o'clock and forty-five minutes. We have to get up and prepare for rehearsals. Are you understand? "

" Michiru-chan does not worry about anything? Michiru uses mommy's surname? Actually this story. The person who should start the protest that case is you. This story makes me can't understand. After listening, Michiru smiled and moved to sit with Koharu before holding her sister's shoulder and saying,

" Why you can not protest this story? That you use grandma's surname but you love mommy more than me. Actually, you must protest this case more than me."

" It's hard to say because who want this story can possible is mommy and mommy also.

want to make this story to completion.

" That's it. If mom did not say it four days before today, it would not have happened. See me, I try to describe this case with grandma Eri style when she tries a case in court.

(Michiru cleans throat and catches her throat so that her voice resembles that of her grandmother as much as possible, with a hunch before voicing out).

So the court respect, All this happening is the truth. The defendant is the offender. So the evidence was evident. I want the court respect must issue a statement to the defendant was indemnified this case! "

After Michiru's speech is finished. Koharu stops her cried and clapped his hands. But she will not be able to ask innocently

"If this is a case today, who is the defendant?"

"Surely, That is our dad. Because our dad is the origin of this case. We have to dad took responsibility for mom and auntie. ... to take responsibility for her life too ... "

" The teachers at the school taught us that. Marriage is about two people, but our home is about to become the story of three people. Why is this normal that we who are children must protest its?

" Because of in reality of normal family, The marriage of three people is not acceptable to many people. One of grandpa's book has a picture for describing this case, the history writes that marriage with more than two has caused huge problems.

Nowadays, the pattern of two-person marriage is right for legal. It calls Monogamous" " If you thinking is right and our dad is wrong?

But the result of the case is mommy glad to do this.

Daddy feels not good and auntie had the angriest and furious. I still do not see how to make this case for right?

" If we have to do this it must be correct. It is our duty to ours. How are we going to finish this? "

"Yeah. Just do it together. Because of if auntie can live with our family together every day. Not like before when long ago, A cake to eat and a toy to need are must be a lot easier"

Koharu uses two hands touch her two of cheeks. She dreams of a story after today when it's successful. But her sister, Michiru, acted aroused and disappointed with her sister's true reason why she supported this. But she was positive and encouraged to do the hard work with simple motives. This makes Michiru slightly upset after a long hard troubled with this story.

" We should take a bath and preparation. The plan also has time for the setting. There are still a lot of refrigerators left. When we finished dressing, we must wake up dad to prepare breakfast.

"Michiru-chan, do you think the plan is ready to be completed?" What's the plan for someone's plans?

"The name of the plan is an unnamed plan, but this is my teacher's plan! "Michiru waved her hand and she walks out of the room to go the bathroom that located next to the bedroom.

In the library on the 1st floor of the home, Many books remain not putting on a shelf. Amount of books are long-times residue problem, Many books that are both old and new, have not been sort put since Kudo Yusaku the father's age. Going to his child's age, Kudo Shinichi.

Many books are antiques that can be called. There are only a few in Japan and the Shinichi's home is one of the houses that still have it.

Over the past ten years, many serious and dangerous stories have passed.

The young man gets back his own life return to him.

The current time of life He is thirty-six years old man.

Some of his hair is grayed out at times, Because of the effect of not taking care of his health and his daily routine. He still does the same thing that he did. Out of the house to see the case, captured the villains and continue to live with Mori Ran. A childhood friend and lover who has fallen in love with each other for nearly thirty years as a child.

But it's just different. Ten years have passed since he marries with Ran.

He quit his life of a teenage boy. He admission to the university and the completion of the science of physics. He decided to go to police school after graduation. He became the police. What has passed since he was a child made him know.

If he chose the same path as his father. His life may be free like his father. But the point of thinks is very important for him, after overcoming the dangerous dangers. he knows and observation many people.

Shinichi seeing the cruel mind and the reasons for the mass murder. It resulted in him knowing. When all is over if he still became the detective. He will not make his family safe again. When the detectives are responsible for solving puzzles and catching the villains, but they can not enforce the law.

He decides became the police, that help him catch the villains with preventing the crime together for the better. It will be heavy and lose health. But I still feel that I have the wisdom to use the law.

Ten years pass away, it was a happy life for him and his wife. Until some problem has come back that after he has remained the boy and that poor times had hunted his life from a mysterious black organization. And living under the elementary school name Edogawa Conan. …

The problem is that it also caused the biggest split point for his entire life, for Ran and for eight-year-old twins, both of them, Michiru and Koharu ... go to the event will take place

Today ... Saturday, August 3, 2019

Kudo Shinichi is asleep at the same desk and reading desk as Yusufu's father used to put the book. Carry him in the lap, he teaches him to read books and practice his skills to solve puzzles. Today, he sits it instead of his father.

He sits old desk, read the police document and handling the documents like the government officials.

A few years passed, Because of his normal life and unoccupied brain. Now, he's not Kudo Shinichi, a high school detective or

Edogawa Conan, who is the Kid killer that media is fun to name him.

But he is police lieutenant Kudo Shinichi, 1st Intermediate Police Inspector, Tokyo Metropolitan Police Bureau.

And he had two main works to do. He manages the image and impression of people's looks for police organization. He is an image coordinator for the Tokyo Police Department. And when he free of police work. He also serves as a content and drama consultant for Toto TV's series " The Furious Cop", the drama series which runs every Saturday and Sunday.

Today, the middle-aged father-cop who has two children did not sleep on the table because of a family affair

The young and far-sighted policemen, who have been involved in solving a large number of cases from black mysterious organizations, have been the main targets of the global secret intelligence scandal over the years. He is facing serious problems and may be called one of the first cases he can not catch a criminal.

Because of he is the villain of this case.

With a long and sluggish time with my father's desk. When he feels the eyes open and notice the morning light. Suddenly, he slowly rose from his desk, slowing his pace.

On the big desk, it has to put the two tower of books. The counting books are twenty-seven on the table. The other small wooden drawer is located on the right side of the table to store his essential belongings.

Shinichi uses his hand to open the small drawer on the desk, It picks his eyeglasses to have five ones. All of his eyeglasses was made by the same his eye range as 240 on the left side and 220 on the right side. When he became Conan is about the one-half years and necessary to

use eyeglasses to disguise his identity. This result was made him take two effects in present life.

The one, after starting college was controlled he read more books and he uses his eyes to do more physics experiment in the lab. As a result, he became myopic.

And two, He became a habit of wearing glasses for this reason.

After graduation, he began to use glasses seriously. He currently has five normal glasses in the drawer. And he still put his two eyeglasses others also kept to an emergency at the police stations. Shinichi used his finger touch on the five eyeglasses. The Five ones have name-labels made by mobile phones labels, and all fives were named and were made the shape of the lens are different.

MASTER ….WRITER …..SEAMAN ….SMITH…HUNTSMAN

Today, I think I took two its with me to make a better situation. Leave it to you.

My hunter and my mechanic.

After choosing two partners for today.

He got up and walked over to another small table beside the desk, pouring water from a glass jar of coffee that had been with him for the past few nights.

A cup of coffee that falls on the bottom of a cup of pungent smell is a good drug to sleep. The water is mixed with the drink down the neck, causing him to disappear immediately.

Remains bitter bitter little bit. Shinichi starts to mutter to himself.

(... Ho Hoi, I have not slept for two days or so.

... It's going to be crazy to be big, not to end, how long will it be? This way.

I want to go back to Conan is terrible.

... Hee hee, do not think it would be better.

After returning to Conan after twenty years,

It's not going to end, just tell everyone they're following the big case.

Is Ran really angry at me for this story? , She doesn't call back to me for three days.

... look really bad. It's not a problem just for me and Ran.

There are also two of our children, Michiru and Koharu. But I made mistakes. ... really wrong ... The wound was shot down at our left shoulder because of the case of chemical sniper disappears almost month.

But the wounded throat opened in our hearts of three are very terrible.

About me, Ran and Haibara ... That day, four months ago. How do I do it?

I hugged Haibara to the fullest by not knowing that Ran followed to me secretly.

...the moment of the killer when they can not find the exit and had not a good idea, Like me now.

What is my life now? ... or the mother reminded me of marriage with Ran.

Love alike poison my babe? It's stronger than cyanide,….It will kill me now, Mama...)

While Shinichi has thought about this Saturday morning is abnormal because of the aftermath of the event last week. Shinichi stepped into the kitchen.

On the table, there is the appearing of sweeping clean up hastily about the previous week. But in the bowl, the bowl is full of food scraps made simple.

Such as ready meal, ready-made hot sandwich, ready-made one liters of curry for four people. And with big yakisoba set.

Everything belonged to Shinichi, who only drove into the city to buy back home in large quantities since four days ago. The cause of this event happens because he and Ran are quarrels since two days ago.

And she can not accept his answer. He was punished by Ran leaving out from home.

By the way, His wife leaves him with she doesn't care both of their daughters at home.

Along with the amount of fresh food for the first three days.

And it's gone quickly in just two days. Because the volume of people in the house is actually four, not three.

(... Yesterday evening, I bought a gourmet meal with salad and two large sets of Sukiyaki form Sagiya restaurant. In the stock, I have one Sukiyaki set and a lot of rice.

I should to cook rice and put all the dishes into the pot,

then make a curry pot with rice to the children and wait for Ran come back here as she announced. Use your intelligence to ponder this. Mr. policeman! )

When Shinichi open the electric oven and preparing ingredients for cook Sukiyaki.

Shinichi chugs out so many times that he realizes that. He should be cold It must guarantee the cold.

Of course, since Ran walk out form his house.

He never took himself back to sleep normally on the bed of him and Ran in our bedroom.

His thinking was white and desolated. The doing that he can do for waiting her wife come back is to wake up early to read the criminal filed.


	2. 1-2

Since he has not been suspended three months because of the case of the chemical sniper.

Sometimes, he opens a notebook computer and talks to his colleagues about the day-to-day murders of the murder department, all of his investigative colleagues.

Stay home and take care of your family. Take a vacation

At the time of the big case. He is the police and victims of the case. And he interrupted orders of his commander, Inspector Takagi. He escaped from the hospital and sought out the traces of the case for four days without contact with anyone.

The result of that time also caused him to return to the hospital because of the wound was shot narrowly opened and had to sleep in the hospital for three weeks.

But those stories did not end even though he left the hospital for two months and was suspended. Do not involve any criminal case. A month ago, he can only stay in the house and Ran stays with him to take care of him with silence.

The silence and the story that preceded before the happening of chemical sniper case is being broken. When he and his wife are starting the conversation about four days ago.

"I think we should go for a walk in Haido Park tomorrow morning, all four of us, honey, I sleep in the house too long. I want to go running with the ball to play with children. You pair with Koharu and me with Michiru. Playing about to 10 a.m. and then come back home.

Then the evening, after the summer learning class of children are finished. Did we take them to the Okuho city restaurant cruise? Ok? Change the moods well? "

When he turns back from the sink and dry his hands. Ran sits at the table and she holds both her hands to place on the table. The eyes of his wife stare at him as if repressed and waiting to say something.

Like her, she has been waiting four months since the case of the chemical sniper at room 3717, in the Beika Renaissance hotel.

The room that she secretly followed him to find that he stays with a woman whom he had introduced to his wife that her name is Ninokawa Kasumi when fifteen years ago who is the niece of Dr. Agasa's friend.

"Shinichi, we have to talk... I'm waiting for you to be well and talk about this for a long time. And if we do not talk about this now. I think the couple of us will definitely end this day. "

The sound of Ran is the coldness and deep silence. It resounded in Shinichi's head.

"... Yes," he replied simply. And know that tonight will be one of the longest nights of his life with his wife.

"... I just took a supper for Kasumi-chan. In ten days past, Her health is getting better Her coronary artery disease was a problem and the wound was shot in the right shoulder. All they had to be good for her health. But when we talk together and Fifteen years ago, that she flew to and fro between a company in Maryland and visited our home as the niece of Dr. Agasa.

Actually, The deepness in my heart that I can feel that. I used to know her before, but I tried to deny that it was not. ... It's not the fact that she is Haibara Ai-chan... "

" Ran .. I can explain this "

"Explain? What? ... Twenty years ago, when you disappeared, you became Conan Kun and living with me in my house. You spoof me and my father. Until about one-half years,

It has happened to you and your parents, and you have to deal with Akai-San. The truth is not revealed to me. If I hide in your house. Because I accidentally lodged in the closet.

I heard with my ears. What do you have to face the dangerous, the case and the criminals while you're gone? You told me in that day I knew the truth and cried pain in this room. After this is good or bad, you will not hide me again.

But you dare to conceal me from the truth of Ai-chan?

"At that time, for the safety of the Haibara's herself. All the FBI agents involved concealed the fact that she was Miyano Shiho, and after completing all of the cases, I and Akai-San searched for the names and looks of everyone involved in the organization.

After the last clue. We decided to give Haibara Ai should to disappear from all of our lives related to me as Edogawa. Conan ... that would be better. "

"And because of that ... to have invented that case, Seventeen years ago, Before she would appear again to me and you. I have to know accident. One eleven-year-old girl suffers from a heart attack and dies in the tube at the station at San Francisco. And she is Haibara Ai-chan right? ! " Ran throttle sound in the throat more.

"I'm with Akai-San and Maria-San, Akai-San's mother are planning this all. I do not know how many people know about her real identity. She is Miyano, Shiho, or cherry, the traitor of the organization. After three years, everyone involved in the existence of the organization in Japan, America or the world is trying hard to eradicate this organization.

All of us who know the true story of Haibara want to make sure that the safety and remoteness of some members of the organization will not hinder the maintenance of

Miyano Shiho.

After all, we are sure that Haibara is Miyano Shiho, who makes the organization exile. Because of that, Miyano Shiho or Haibara will no longer exist. "

Shinichi's smooth voice made his eyes run deeper and deeper. As if the whole story is normal. It is possible to make a woman die and give her a new girl as easily as to tear the full paper away and put on a new paper, but it is a matter of one's life.

"And so for the past fifteen years. So I knew her as a Ninokawa Kasumi, a niece of 's friend who died. So doctor took her as an adoptive child and flew back to me with you fifteen years ago, right? "

"Maria-San chose to delete all the appearing of physical evidence and document about Miyano Shiho's creation. Her identity with her new name, Ninokawa Kasumi, is the name of a daughter of Maria-San's friend. We chose a name that had a history of continuing education in England to cover up her true identity.

By Using this fake history, we created a non-violent crime to cover up her life. She has a fake profile and makes her use this fake profile to create a non-violent crime to subvert her life.

Then, therefore, Ninokawa Kasumi was not involved in anything with Miyano Shiho or Haibara Ai that do you know she is a girl that you have met twenty years ago"

"You called her Miyano Shiho and planned to make her with around people who know for her to become Ninokawa Kasumi. But she is indeed Haibara Ai, a girlfriend of Conan Kun. The identity that you were forcing her to be when nearly twenty years ago.

Then fifteen years ago, You and she pretend to me. I have not met her before as a Ninokawa Kasumi... For fifteen years past, here I call her all the time, Kasumi-chan ... What's this all about? Okay.

Who is she? Shiho that you called her name in room 3717 or Haibara Ai, the girl that I cried in front of her funeral in America fifteen years ago, or Now she is Ninokawa Kasumi-chan

Now, who is she? You have to tell me. Today I have to know why. I know that I know. Who is she?! "

Shinichi begins to tell stories that have never been told over the past twenty years. Since he became Edogawa Conan, Haibara is Miyano Shiho, a corporate scientist. Part of the producer of the drug APTX4869.

Which made him a child, The story about her family being dominated by black organizations. Including he even met her older sister, Miyano Akemi, causing her to die as Hirota Masami, the villain of the billions robbery case, to her death.

Until the medication that made her be a girl. It brings her to come to be bound in one of Ran's life. She was almost forgotten after she thought. Blonde girl Looks sad all times.

The girl that she had nursed several times was feverish. The girl who looks like a girl like herself, and she almost dies in her own memory fifteen years ago.

"... I'm sorry I do not want to be like this. ... I used to think that someday would tell you about Haibara. Since I receive the message from Akai-San five years ago. That organization does not exist anymore... "

Shinichi bowed and all the rooms fell silent.

"...The during the past fifteen years, She flies to fly between America and Japan ... Both suffer from heart disease ... The whole world recognizes her as the genius pharmacist, Ninokawa Kasumi. One of the founders of Ninogasa laboratories, a famous pharmaceutical company in Maryland. ... You and many others I know hide behind the fact that she is Miyano Shiho, the name of a woman I never knew.

It turns out that Miyano Shiho or Haibara Ai-chan or Ninokawa Kasumi now. She was a woman named Kasumi-chan that I called. ... The woman who is our children called her auntie Kasumi, the woman who became my closest friend to Sonoko and Kazuha-chan over the past fifteen years.

... A friend who had flown to Japan immediately after she knows that Michiru was hospitalized when she is three years old. My friends always come back every few months to come and stay for me while I'm pregnant and you have to go to work for the police. My friend who I borrowed her name and put it in Michiru's names

... and she was ... Haibara Ai-chan! "

Ran speaks in a loud voice and cries out. She lifted her hand and kept crying.

Shinichi acts as if he is in good hands, but he knows better.

The overwhelming story of how he hides his wife for twenty years without the feeling of Ran. When she felt bound to a girl named Haibara Ai-chan in the last twenty years.

The wound in the heart of the day, the truth must come out of his own mouth.

"You can not help Akemi-San. …you can not ... and she died ... you make her sister died. And Her sister tried to help her escaped out of the organization ... You and she risked their lives together in many other things I did not know much. ...

And fifteen years ago, since she became Kasumi-chan, who I've been through for fifteen years, is bound to our family before and after the two of us are married. How that do you and she do to me? "

Ran stops crying, and turn back to Shinichi immediately.

"Ran. I ..."

Shinichi waited for a moment. As a sort of event. From here on, he is still suspicious of what happened.

"You did not take part in making her life ruined. You keep taking care of her and make you and me three together for fifteen years, but now you have to ruin my faith for my husband. You lied to me about her true identity. You are responsible for all this. "

the motion of Ran is changing. She stopped crying and ran into Shinichi, who was right next to the sink. Shinichi did not know when his wife was crying sadly for a moment, now that he was serious. Why is it harder for him?

"... I'm sorry I know only that I cover up the truth about Haibara. It is very hard for you. And I also make you see ... that I secretly feel her more than status of friend and ... you have to see that way. "

"You tried to protect her by making her die from being Haibara and Miyano Shiho? "

Ran's eyes glare and make Shinichi is frighteningly immediately.

He started to think about what made her sadness disappear so quickly and what Ran want to say something to him?. "That's right, it's the choice I and everyone involved need to be like that."


	3. 1-3

Shinichi realized that he was answering questions following what Ran want to him saying.

Now, Ran tears her tear in her eyes and wipe away the tears. She also walks to Shinichi again, as if she were actually screwing up the truth from the mouth of villain.

"After she pretended to die, according to the plan of your preparing. She became a Kasumi-chan and come back to us. She has become a part of both our lives and our children over the past fifteen years. Are you depart Ninokawa Kasumi from us? Shinichi? "

Directly Ran ask him ends, Shinichi grabbed Ran to hug and he hugged her asks her.

"No, honey! I do not do that. At the risk of my death with her facing the organization, it's over now that she may not be Miyano Shiho, and not be Haibara Ai. I do not, but I guarantee with my life that she will not disappear anymore.

She can become Ninokawa Kasumi for you and me with our children.

Even with all your friends who know her as such. "

Shinichi did not know that after he finished all. This escalation will make Ran had very angry and not forgive him forever. Four months ago, His life with Ran and Haibara are fall in the dark of the long-lasting of the chemical sniper case.

"... Are you back to Conan-kun like I called twenty years ago? Shinichi? I want you to talk to me Conan-kun and listen to what I want to say, do not lie to each other and I want to ask you to accept me? " Ran said that

He thinks that if he does something by his wife is asking to do. Our feeling of three us between him, Ran and Haibara maybe finds a way back to the normal.

Shinichi walked out of the sink and sat at one of the chairs. He touches his face and feeling shy little bit because he is back to call his wife "Ran-Nee" when he ever became Edogawa Conan.

Shinichi made a slap in the face. While Ran is smiling and waiting for this fake conversation.

" Yes, Ran-Nee What would you want to be doing? " (I'm going to say it. What am I to do?)

"Conan kun, I have to request you. Conan kun helped to do this for me. " Ran rushed him immediately.

"I do not know what to do if I do, I promise, I promise."

( She will not ask me to divorce this time, she are terribly afraid to take me anywhere).

"Really promised" (a little bit, Ran you can try it and will have to come out fine)

"I promise you! "

(This is the mother of two children or the famous vocalist or my wife Really? )

In this stroke. Ran sit down and change the face. Her face is a little red and stuttering.

In this second, Shinichi secretly smiled in his mind. He thinks his wife may have some despair.

But the incident is not as he thought and never thought of this before.

"Conan-kun...Can you marry with Ai-chan for me? Please? "

The ending sentence by Ran made Shinichi change his face's feeling. He trances a second. He is sorting for Ran's request again.

Conan kun... I am not Conan, I am Conan, I am Kudo Shinichi, but it was Conan, then Conan kun married with

Ai-chan for me?... Ai-chan is Haibara ... Haibara ... Ran need me to let marriage with Haibara?!

Shinichi was shocked. He rose quickly from the table. He turns his face away from Ran.

He turned around and muttered to himself, and use the left hand spat with a right hand.

"Yes, this is a dream. I am dreaming. I need to sleep. "

But as he tries to stand and turn back, Ran's face is close to his forehead. Now Ran make

smiling face with deeply mysterious. It shows she is the angriest if he still not ask the request.

"Conan-kun, Conan-kun promises to me that what you can do and you do for me, I ask you again …

Can you marry with Ai-chan for me? Please? "

" Um urr, Ran …I…I think ….I?"

( Died! I think surely I died now. What the hell happened?! )

"Conan-kun, Are you can't promise me on my request? " The sound of Ran is increasing strongly.

" Err….Please, can I beg you to turn back to Shinichi? Honey? "

Ran don't to do another smiley face pleading. She grinned and sighed. She adjusts her mood before speaking up.

" I don't want to play this game anymore. Let's talk to me and you that you are my husband and I am your wife and I want you to understand. You will be married with Kasumi-chan, it's up from the begging to the next. From now on, the order is ! "

"Oh, Ran, honey, I do not understand what you say."

"Do not call me dear. You made a huge mistake on me that you proof me about Ai-chan did not die. That I still have enough to forgive. Actually, she was not dead, it made me feel better.

The story of that girl who died fake and returned to become Kasumi-chan.

Now you are guilty half of you lying to me. With Kasumi-chan is lying to me together.

But you still have another fault that you have unpaid for me and her. "

" fault? ..What fault?...What is my fault? Ran?... I'm confused with you " Shinichi's face was pale.

"That day, You hug her at the hotel. You hug her and you don't know I secretly following you.

At first, I was shocked that I saw you with Kasumi-chan. I thought our couple life was over.

No matter what, I can not forgive you. But you say that no matter what, she still is Haibara Ai-chan.

Haibara Ai-chan who is the girl that you have ever denied is secretly loved.

And because you know she is very diseased then about her heart disease.

You say your feelings are kept in your mind all the time ... and I've heard that all over. "

"I ran... That story... I ... " Shinichi had no the way, That day he really talks with Haibara like that with her

"You confess all your feeling in your mind with her ... a woman who has risked your life to help you, and you use fake lives as Edokawa Conan to protects her fictitious life as Haibara Ai-chan.

You've known her for twenty years. I've known her for twenty years together. To be short, I regret that she died with your crazy plans. But when I realized that she was Haibara Ai.

I thought about what I said. I deserve to speak and she should be eligible for it! "

" The eligible that she should get it? We've been married for ten years. We have two daughters.

Then my life, Haibara and you. It's become a matter of what we have to talk about today? "

Ran furious immediately. She stands up and pointed at Shinichi's chest.

He did not set up. back to step one. Ran shout to Shinichi.

"You confess that you secretly loved her in the hotel room that day!.

When you know that she may be admitted for heart surgery and she may not be able to survive back to you.

You confess to the girl you met when you were living a fake life twenty years ago.

Twenty years past, You married with me and We have children.

But she still frequented to visit our families. She helping us to take care of our children.

You will say that she came back to us.

Of course, she can't leave the same old life that she was with us,

or because she thought she had to repay to you. Incidentally, she ever made you to smaller or because you protected her life.

It makes her a part of our family. It's not Shinichi, it's not rewarding!.

It was not that she could not forget the life she had been a girl named Haibara Ai.!

It was because she could not forget and left you.!

Because she loves you, My dear

….. She loves you all the heart that a woman can give to a man and I believe that!

... I believe that after all that bad for almost twenty years.

She is still waiting for one day that she hear it from you.

She waits you tell her how much you love her and she misses you. How much does she want to be with you?

I know as soon as I know that she is Haibara Ai-chan.

If she still is Haibara Ai-chan, The man who is only in her life that she loves with all her heart is Edokawa Conan-kun only!

Because I love Kudo Shinichi, my husband with all my heart like as hers. And I saw this of her eyes sighted to you all the time that she became Ninokawa Kasumi! "

"Do not say anything is impossible Ran!. Edogawa Conan actually does not exist.

And Haibara Ai actually does not exist.

Now this time, I'm Kudo Shinichi. I'm your husband, Mouri Ran and she is Ninokawa Kasumi.

How do I feel with her and confess my heart to her? But It can not be fixed anymore.

Because I have you and We have our two children.

How Kudo Shinichi is married to Ninokawa Kasumi when he also has a wife he loves like Mouri Ran?!

….. Even though the bad detective who named Kudo Shinichi and he had become the bashful Edokawa Conan….they both still stay fall in love Haibara Ai currently.

….This only secret that I don't want lying to you that I fall in love with another woman unless you only

all over twenty years ago.

..But Honey. Can I not become both Kudo Shinichi for you and Edokawa Conan for Haibara Ai?

" Then why do you confess to her? Because she is near death? Do you feel responsible? Or because you and she used to live together as children. No, I know my husband!.

Kudo Shinichi is a wonderful man and responsible for what he both does and feels. Many women who come through his life fall in love with him.

But he never had a heart for anyone else. He may lie to my wife.

But he did it to protect my life with everyone he loved. But what you show me is that my husband is a coward.

He is not responsible for his expressing feelings with another woman that she loves him all heart. And she is a woman who became my best friend all the time. She is one of another family member is indispensable for us and our children.

And she has ever lived with your wife. The little girl that I almost forgot about her and thought Haibara Ai-chan is a sister that Mori Ran never had!

You are selfish to deny one side of yourself. As Edokawa Conan, but you still can not forget Haibara Ai from your life. As same as you, she still can not forget Edokawa Conan, the others your side together.

Ran start crying again. The room goes back into silence.

Shinichi sits down against the table because he is shocked at the words he has spoken.

In his mind, painful mixed with trying to use the brain to get out of this mess.

"... If you don't marry her. I will divorce you... " Ran up the noise again. "What are you doing? " (Wait, it's going to be big! )

" You made her wait twenty years without answers.

You hide the truth of her life with me. You made my friend hurt because you loved her.

But you used me as the obligation of life after you lived with her for now. Even though she waits for you, and she would never tough to betray me.

She can only keep her feelings quiet. She has a scar from a bullet, from the operation, from a fire and a heart attack that she has suffered without telling you and me. So "... If you don't marry her. I will divorce you! "

And It was the last time that Shinichi heard his wife's voice.

Before she pushing her hand to the table and she rash out of the room.

Shinichi remembered that.

He quickly grabbed her, but Ran was flicked and slapped his face one time. His eyeglasses which he used when the four-days ago are Master. So their legs are deformed and unusable. Shinichi rubbed his left side face. The bruise is gone. But the bruise in his heart and Ran, It will continue until this is over.

It is the destination that he does not even think about it.

"Daddy, Breakfast!"

Koharu's voice came from the front door. Koharu will always come to the kitchen every morning with her vivid. While Michiru will walk behind her sister silently. Shinichi adjusts his mood and carries Koharu up in the chair.

Their twin daughters are very different.

Michiru's long hair was like a Ran was her mom as the child. But she is less talkative when compared to children of the same age. Her eyes were glistening and tapering like Shinichi's eyes. Sometimes her eyes look afraid for everyone and she often takes some books out of the library.

As a result, her ideas are now comparable to a fifteen-year-olds girl rather than an eight-year-old girl.

On the other hand, Koharu is not like Shinichi and Ran. Her face is similar to Yukiko, Shinichi's mother. She just her black hair and short. Koharu is talkative, and her words sometimes look scary.

Last year, when Shinichi brought the two children to school in the morning. Koharu says

"Daddy, that if you interrogated the villain today and he would not speak.

Try using a gag tape and use a cat-poker stick to rake his foot. His endurance is reduced. That cat-poker stick is in the car. Koharu prepares for daddy in the drawer.

Since then Shinichi tries to hide the new murder novel in the room and finds a hidden place for the two children to find.

Michiru started to learn karate by the intention of Ran, which Shinichi did not agree with this.

The karate training center is far away from the police headquarters where he works.

But It's close to the studio of the Katsu-S้hoho Animation Film Studio company, which Ran work in two positions. voice actors and film script

editor. Ran had very strong working and her working as result to make the sending of Michiru for the Karate class on the evening of Wednesday and Sunday was completed by Haibara.

As Ninokawa Kasumi.

In the past six months, Before the chemical sniper case has happened. More than nine months ago, Haibara did not fly to and fro between America and Japan, but she stayed at the Beika Renaissance Hotel.

And now after leaving the hospital, she continued to sleep and take care in a small building away from the main house Kudo on the second floor.

"Daddy, The chair in the room is not enough. Why were you took another chair in the library? Three days ago, when we came to the room. We sat at the table and daddy ducked to eat in the living room. The normal breakfast is time for family lived together." Koharu eats rice about half a plate and she starts talking.

( But it was ready morning. Hey this still 8.45 a.m. kids )

Yesterday we ate hotpot in the evening. This morning, we eat same again. Is this breakfast or Sumo

course? Daddy? Michiru said after eating hotpot in two ways. She sprinkles one cup of curry and one scoop of pot and serves together.

" Excuse me. Baby. Daddy has a little bit working. Then there are problems with mommy.

This is the end of the story. Daddy will ask mommy to go home and make some delicious food. "

Shinichi excuses himself while scooping the last word and brings it to the sink.

He wipes the hand and face to know that the morning he did not manage to clean himself.

Since last night, he turned to look at the children.

I know that the children change their clothes and manage their hair completely from the bathroom in the bedroom.

He looked at himself and scratched his head before saying.

" Daddy has to go to the bathroom, please. During this, auntie Kasumi has not eaten yet.

Would Daddy request to Michiru-chan and Koharu-chan for serve breakfast to auntie?

Normally, this is what Michiru and Koharu are doing, but for today. He felt that he was wrong about the breakfast that he was easy to buy two same types of food. He solved this problem by talking about it.

"Okay,"Koharu answered suddenly.

Shinichi made smiling faces nodded,

before starting to walk from the kitchen to the bathroom stuck in the middle of the house.

But Michiru was made him cannot steps.

"No ..." (What that? )

Michiru's smoothly voice made Shinichi have to look down on the daughter in the same height as the chair that she is sitting. Shinichi uses his two hands to hold Michiru's hand before making a smile.

"Michiru-chan, if you're angry about food, Daddy is sorry. But for Koharu-chan, take one person with the hotpot that separates you from the second floor.

It's a danger to the backyard, daddy has not mowed the grass and garden.

Michiru goes with Koharu for Daddy. Daddy request you. Please? "

"Daddy, Are you afraid of the forest behind the house? "Michiru continued to ask.

" Daddy is not afraid of the woods behind the house. But daddy would not auntie to wait too long for breakfast. " (Little girl, are you a mom or a grandmother? )

"Do you think that our daddy is scared of the forest? Even though daddy has a better friend than ours?

" A better friend than ours? Michiru-chan one two three In the room have…Ah yes, In the room has him another… "

"... What are you talking about? Daddy did not fear the forest. And in the room, there are only three of us. "

The eye itself, Michiru slowly moved her hand to pick up Shinichi's eyeglasses and said.

"You're here, are you, the hunter? ... " ( Hey, play this one. the hunter. Are you moving next? )

Michiru-chan took the eyeglasses called Huntsman and put it is too near her ears. Next, she says

"The hunter told me to go with daddy, he said that today, daddy chose him as a partner, perhaps because daddy wants to meet aunties to apologize for many things. ..Including the story about the mommy with "

Shinichi's face feels embarrassing and he does not know what to say. He turned away from Michiru 's big eyes. The brain thinks that it is time to get up and say nothing and raise the rice to the front of the room is enough. But Koharu reassembled himself from the chair and walked behind him quickly, saying:

"Talk to her good. Daddy does not just put rice in front of her room and say that. Rice with you back, Daddy? "

(... The villains are already no escape, and both of you, you two little policemen. And you the Huntsman, I think I have to dispose of you. From now on important, I will not use you again ... )

The Beika Professional Tower located at subdistricts 9, Beika Continental intersection.

This building is a 27 floors building.

And its one of the building blocks of the modernized business and finance office in Thirty-eight office building network blocks that managed by Beika City government boards, in command of Tokyo Metropolis office.

This glazed skyscraper like a racing sailboat, at 17th floor to 24th floor is the location of one of Tokyo's government offices. And a destination for Mouri Ran on Saturday morning, August 3, 2019, at 9 pm, 20 minutes.

Mouri Ran who wears working rounded-eyeglasses and wearing a the white-orange Scottish plaid pattern fleece sweater. Along with white striped sweatshirts with blue-oriented four-line color, and wears jogging shoes

called SEYAMA brand, Its wild rose edition.

She runs with the hustle and bustle and carried the three document files. She went out of the elevator, the middle of the building straight into the 17th floor. Room 1701, which had a black iron nameplate with a gold letter. It can read

Division of family planning and society of Tokyo, subdivision of Beika district office

Deputy Chief of family life planning and family development: Deputy attorney Kadoushina Sayori

Mouri ran quickly into the room after reading the nameplate. She is little tired like ran all the way

She keeps the file attached to herself. And stand up straight to greet the owner of the room,

which waited for her for about half an hour.

She is a middle-aged woman, about fifty years old, with a slender face. She wearing a deep-necked black dress. Her eyes narrowed slightly when Ran knock the door and asking permission to enter the room.

" Excuse me. I'm working in a studio. This morning at six o'clock I received that message. The permission of the petition for a request to the consideration that I wrote the petition when two-day ago was approved for consultation. So I rushed here. I am Mouri Ran. "

"... First of all, Mrs. Mouri, I am Kadoushina Sayori. Today I have to stay here for two and a half hours. This is still morning, Take tea and talk to me better. "

She spoke with a soft voice to Ran, made her is not shocked. Ran hurry up to thank her and move the chair to sit. She said, "Let's put the files on the table.

Deputy Attorney Kadoushina put intercom to call and orders

"Motoshino-chan, let 's two of cups for us. Today have a chamomile and ginger. How do you get it? "

She asked while picking up a few documents that were written by Ran's handwritten. This requisition that Ran traveled to fill out the form and wrote it by herself about two days ago.

"Ginger, please. Excuse Me, Are you Kadoushina Sensei? "

" Oh my god! Are you the daughter of the Kisaki-Senpai? Then I have to call you Ran-Chan.

How many years have we not been to see?"

Kadoushina Sayori once thought that the author of the petition would be just the same name.

The request was written by legal consultancy, this claim that is normal for some Japanese society to accept this. But strange for women who come to write a petition, whose name is the same as the daughter of Eri. Ran's mother, whom she used to be a junior in charge when she still learning at School of Law with Eri. "

The conversation ended briefly when the attorney's secretary came in and served the tea.

Ran hurry to thanks and blow it up to drink the tea. She came in early. Morning breakfast is not something she can do. She talks after drink.

"It would be ten years already. It was a party that I graduated from the Faculty of Journalism. I've met Sensei because the university invited you to final training for close the graduation. "

"Oh, yes, that's true. I was invited to my university at that time and I would like to talk about corporate tax planning because legal costing has become a necessary part of the media industry. ... to be remembered for a long time ago. We came back to our story better. "

"Yes, I'm waiting for this." Ran's face glowed with pleasure.

"Ran-chan, Dear.

Do you know what that Form 334 of the Planning and Social Planning Division for use? What are you doing? "

"I know it. This form used to need to change the conditions of marriage."

" It's not a form to handle divorce and parenting. ... Asking for a spouse to own his or her own husband or wife, getting more marriages, and increasing the couple's wages by becoming two or more. Checking before making a very difficult license. ... let me say was walking down the aisle. "

"I know, but I want to take the test. No matter what kind of test. I think I'm glad to take the test! "

"It's not just you only. We will have to test the mental status of the three persons who will. It also has to inquire to all children who have it ... it is very difficult.

Doing this and accepting this relationship secretly by closing one's eyes as a wife. "

"No, I can not do this secretly. I have a reason to do this.

All right. I can not stand it. If the document is missing, what is needed? The hairs are gone.

Please sign me and my family for a test! "Ran's eyes committed makes Kadoushina feel both strange and surprised. One moment she smiles at the corner of her mouth. Reflect that she is enjoying this story.

"All documents will be delivered to the address provided. Tomorrow morning 9 o'clock. Are you all three talented and ambitious enough to be able to live more than two lives up to the law? Inquiries and tests will be held three days in order to investigate everything that is needed and may require somebody to come in contact with you. See you again in Sunday tomorrow, Ran-chan. "

"Is that an approved statement?" "

" Still in the process of approving the complaint form 334 only."

"Thank you very much, thank you! "

Kadoushina's attorney submitted four documents to the signatory, acknowledging it, then handed the envelope to her. She thanked her again before hurrying to get out of the chair from Korea. Kadaichi Saori yelled before running to walk out the door.

"Ran-chan, Do you know what the number 0 and 1 are related to this, you know? "

"0 or 1 Sensei? "

Ran turn to ask and raise eyebrows do not understand.

"0 is the static number after the petition passes and the marriage status changes from two to two.

Within a year to five years later. All those couples ended up asking for a divorce. No others, the man divorces the woman or divorces the three.

" Has anyone ever been able to stay for more than five years? " Ran's face started slightly pale.

" Yeah, but number 1 is you! Ran-chan. "

"I was 1 or 1, why is it? "

" You was the first petitioner to write a petition for my husband's first petition. Most of all the petitions I will be investigating. The first petitioner is a husband or other participants want to become a wife who expects to be his wife and husband. "

Ran had the red face and nod off after listening to the whole story. She looked at the documents she had received. The first document was written.

Request for Amendment of Marriage Status No. 4869/2019

(4869? ... ..4869 Really? ... should I be happy with you and Ai-chan? ... Shinichi ...)

Shinichi wasted time with the face wash. Brushing his teeth and shaving off his thighs before going out to the back of the house and towards the small building of the house. He walked up to the second floor of the building slowly.

Looks around the 1st floor. Science papers and Pharmacology textbook and many experimental types of equipment. Including up to five computers are skirting around the floor.

He glances at the small kitchen on the floor, there are dishes from the meals that he gave two daughters to send to the Haibara's room. ( ...Object are bristly but many books were moved, Has she been down here? )

In front of the room on 2nd floor, The room has the Big Osaka logo name tag hangs on. But the name's rooms are written. Kasumi's room, Not Haibara Ai's room.

knock-knock

"Hey Haibara, It's me. Your morning breakfast is at the door. "

( Sorry, kids. Daddy cannot do this anymore! )

As he turns back The back door opened. Shows the face of Haibara Ai in the thirty-eight years

The face of her changed almost fifteen years ago. Her face was tapered and she was still making some makeup. She made-up lightly lipstick like her hair color.

And she has long hair to her back like Ran, but it's gold.

Important, she wears only white shirts. And wearing greened -slim jeans.

Her green jeans cut with some white shirts made a look.

But the look on her eyes glares Shinichi does not blink. She will say with angry.

"I've been waiting for you for several days. You 're idiot policeman ... come inside first.

We need to talk a lot! "


	4. 2-1

Hello, You're welcome to All reviewer and Visitor

This is 3rd revised version – Chapter 2 is Complete

Let Enjoy Now.

A family of the Fate: Chapter 01: Chat-Poison-Murder

The mobile screen of a primary girl is always bright.

Even at lunchtime, She is eleven years old Long black hair and polka dots attached to the small four pieces at the end of her hair to symbolize. In her classrooms, she is purposely cleaned up to prepare for the annual school year. The girl pressed her hand to smile until her friend came in.

"Nanami-Chan, What are you doing here? We had to take all the tables out of the room and start arching before noon. "

"Ok, ok, let's check it out first. We have sixteen tables left. Take it eight tables out of the room better.

The remaining eight table that we have to make the entrance to the front of the room to call the customer to our room because we will all adapt our classroom to setting became crepe shop.

We will work together as four teams. Of the seventeen-room members can still use this room.

First of all, we must ... "

The girl named Nanami-chan said her schedule was always in her head. The classroom is organized according to her words. Every time she speaks a sentence Everyone in the room will listen and act accordingly.

Time passes about forty-five minutes.

All the work required to complete the crepes in the classroom was completed in about three quarters.

The 3.00PM of Saturday, all work is fast approaching and almost four hours late.

Her team moved back and forth in the classroom and told her story about the other teams in the school. What do the teams do? How to progress everyone in the team speaks the same voice.

Their team of Nanami-chan, who is the leader.

Their group is near success when this Sunday arrives that all work was all over.

Because everything needs to be done. They have done it today.

The boy is a rather sober man who acts as a leader of all boys in the classroom. He is a man who exerts a walk and walks in his room.

And he instructed the men in the room to prepare the other equipment needed in the classroom to improve the cooking process from picking up the equipment from the kitchen room.

During he went to walk. He secretly looked at Nanami-chan.

Several times But girls do not know this. He turned away. Another boy walks in and out of the room.

His friend made him panic quite a bit.

"Hey, Nobu! Are you crazy? You also pushed me to know that my shoulders that fall before it is not good."

" I know it. Shoji, the 4th S-pitcher of school guys. Will you look at the Princess Nanami again all next year? Bro? We need to prepare for entrance examination at junior high school.

You should be said your feeling to have secretly liked her since one year ago. When will you tell her? "

" Tell Asarikawa-san really? I was hesitant about it, " the boy said and filled up the bottle of water quickly.

"Why is Shoji? " Nobu raised eyebrows.

"I think she has someone who she likes," Shoji said with a mouthful

" What that? , Who? Who? Shoji?. The guy who she likes. Everybody in the class called her working-mom,

C-class excellent staff, Who is a guy that she loves?

And she had secretly dated that you or I or other classmate do not know.

"Mobile phone ...the phone that is she like it! " Shoji bowed and glanced at Nanami, she talking to her friends but still pressing her phone regularly.

Nobu turned to his friend and looked up and down. The hand touched the forehead immediately.

" You are not hot now. Are you catch a winter cold? "

He shook his hand off Nobu's forehead. And do not forget to whisper in your ear.

Because he fears his anger will make Nanami-chan turn and came to him.

(Damn, I mean she's in touch with her favorite person on the phone. She talks to a young man I do not know through mobile.

(Crazy, yes, yes, I heard that she lived with twos. She and grandmothers and her father is a Tokyo policeman. She talks to her father more than I think you think so.)

(What kind of daughter? She chats with her dad and smiling all time. And she chats it every hour.

Do you think Japanese policeman have a time for a chat all day? )

Shinichi tries to turn away from Haibara. Her eyes on him show her need for answers and to find a solution to some of the problems that have arisen since he and she suffered a mutation four months ago in a nationally-charged case.

Both Shinichi and Haibara are the cause of the complex problems that made Ran try to find the decision to fix the problem, which they both cannot recognize at this time. And the situation they faced five months ago destroyed the peace of his family and her new life, which Shinichi had handled since nearly fifteen years ago. Haibara admits it, but it's good.

But both of them have another secret that they have not told to Ran for fifteen years.

That Haibara has come back to life as Ninokawa Kasumi and this secret of them remains that threatens Shinichi and her self all the time.

" Are you so talk? I want to talk to you too. But help you to hear my request do something for me? And do it now. " He asked. The temperature of the upper and lower floors of the house almost made him almost mistake step up the stairs. Because his eyeglasses were to cover the full.

"But that said, before that. If it is difficult, then do not promise. "

Haibara leaning against the door. She excitement.

"What did you do with your shirt? I knew you were in your room. You will be there, but I'm here now. Then the hospital ordered that. The wound on your shoulder is deep and hard to sew.

You may need to wear a wireless bra for a while. But now you wear nothing! "

Shinichi said, rubbing his right cheek. His face is red, though he has known her for almost twenty years,

and this is not the first time that she has ever felt this that was when she was a Haibara Ai, not Ninokawa Kasumi.

Haibara looked up at her shirt as Shinichi told her. Her face is red, but her mood is down.

"... crazy ... wait a minute, wait on the first floor! "

Shinichi walked down the stairs but left the tray for breakfast on the floor.

It is suggested that she eat rice. Before going down to the ground and talking to him as she ordered.

On the lower floor of the table is a six-sided table was settled by Haibara. Because of the thought of bringing her breakfast to eat. It made Shinichi cannot see. One computer turned on to work. But its screen is closed. His suspicions and hunch began to work.

The computer is open here. Haibara will not open it for the normal working.

Informally, He opens the monitor.

( The simulation?... The four chemicals on the left side react with the right side of the protein list? ...

The mind of hers is focused on the matter. The product of the company has become so desperate that it caused the chemical sniper case ... She has never abandoned the danger of her life ... from here.

I will look at her each other again or not... And I do not even think to lie anymore for Ran ...

Shit! What the hell I doing that day?! )

"How did I survive? "Haibara is changing her shirt to a Fusae brand sweater. She walked down to the ground floor that Shinichi does not know. He took his eyes off the monitor and reached out to close the screen. Of course, some computer simulation that could display and work better. If the amount of electricity supplied to each device is constant during processing. But Haibara stopped him.

"Open it up. I ordered it for seventeen hours. I want to see the results ... You have not answered my question, Kudo-kun, how did I survive? "She went through Shinichi's face. Her hairs flick and he smells an odor of rose shampoo lightly.

"Dr. Adrian Heinz Kreter! " Shinichi answered shortly. And then went to one of the working chairs and turned it over and placed hands on the chair. Haibara looks off from the monitor and turns to him.

" Dr. Adrian Heinz Kreter! ….Do you mean professor H. Kreter? , who is Deputy Chief Cardiothoracic surgeon at Michigan Cardinals Memorial Hospital !? Really? "

" Yes! Professor Heinz Kreter same you mean. He saved your life when you and I were hospitalized at Haido Shu-oh Memorial Hospital. He came to Japan to talk about his latest heart transplant at Shizuoka Medical University. And in fact, he should have flown back. But he needed to meet his old friend at Haido Shu-oh Memorial Hospital.

"The old friend that you say. " Haibara filling out a program statement to speed up the processing time, she will know the answer in the mind. Who is the old friend that Shinichi referred?

"Yes, Dr. Araide Tomoaki yet. I and Ran have not been able to contact a doctor for seven years.

I know that. About three years ago, The doctor received an invitation to attend a seminar at the Michigan Hospital. Because Professor Kreter is very interested in the quality of life of pediatric patients after brain surgery since pregnancy. They have been visited since then.

You are very lucky. How to treat your bypass surgery that you tell me that it can not cure. Professor uses

vascular prosthesis surgery with new biopsy materials that he was invented.

You are the first patient to use this method and it works.

"After all you knowing. Don't you think that? Why does that high-levels specialist come to help women who he has never met me before? You do not doubt anything. "

Haibara wonders and need to knows. Over many years passed, that she has been using her new identity,

Ninokawa Kasumi did not help fear of death threats even less. She is still Miyano Shiho that Shinichi ever knows.

She clever and had the perception of danger. And even paranoid with herself.

For Both herself and those people around her. There will be some changes in the eight years that she wears a mask of the good aunties for twin daughters of Shinichi and Ran. This makes her become a normal woman in Shinichi's eyes little.

" About the duration that he appeared here. After the chemical sniper case . I also wondered how you were like that. Is there anything related to it because the time is too good for someone who can cure you back to appear in the same area where you was seriously injured by a sniper.

... but that I come to think of it again. I did not realize that all the time you came to our house.

You carry the heart disease that comes with it, and also help with the care of other things that I do not work because of my own... I concluded that.

Maybe coincidence, it always comes to people who do not need it. I do not want to be very much when we want to. It comes back to us. "

"The police working does not help you to increase your hunch not enough. It made you start to quit thinking and quite eager to know you do not understand much anymore, Kudo-kun. Or do you think that after you with Akai-san and everyone involved in the organization, none of their traces ever since five years ago?

Everyone thinks that with careless, No more organizations left.

I will continue to warn that as long as all of us who are involved in this matter continue to follow what is called. Betirako Project of the organization did not meet, some of the remaining members found its traces.

The organization will return again. ... It may be so fast that I and you and those around you are unpredictable. The real danger is that it will come back to us like twenty years ago. "

"I think that at this time, you should think about surgery and the treatment of being shot on your shoulders. All of you. The world is watching. And five years ago. If we find anything, it must be contacted back. The impact they have had on the extent of the conflict that many intelligence organizations have admitted is unlikely. If organization come back to operation again, what would they be? They risked disappearing until there was no more leftover. "

Haibara shifts her glasses and examines the trends of the simulation's change graph. She smiled, showing her satisfaction. The simulation should yield the results that she calculated. Shinichi rose to the corner of the room and started using the coffee machine. He reached for two glasses from the shelves.

But when he still not put the glass under it. Haibara got up from her desk and walked behind him.

When he turned back, Shinichi's eyes widened as he looked at her with his hands on his back. Haibara glared at Shinichi by taking his glasses off the table. Shinichi held the glass on both sides, stepping back to half his pace. His hands shake, the glass will fall from his hands so close.

"..w … what? "He was nervous, he did not think she would come close to this.

" Drop the glass first. Remove eyeglasses. If you can do it, turn off the coffee machine. . "

Shinichi turned back to the glass table, took off the glasses, and turned off the coffee machine.

When he walked in front of Haibara again. Shinichi's hands clutched. Behind counter cabinet

They are two very close together.

Haibara looked at Shinichi without saying a word. And she moved her right hand quickly. Hit the entrance of Shinichi's face immediately.

Pop!

Shinichi hurts a lot, he did not feel this way. His face was shaking. It must happen. Less than a week ago. Two women who he dares confess that love. One is his wife. And one is his old friend, who risked his life together with inattentive. And it was too long inattentive for them both.

"You did what that with me at the hotel ... in front of Ran! "

Haibara started the story four months ago in room 3717.

"... Yes... I do ... I'm shocked to know that you have concealed me about your heart disease, which was a bomb in your body since 2002. It was happened by the planning of me and Akai-san that made you became

Ninokawa Kasumi now. "

"Yes, the compensation that you and Akai-san planned for my heart to stop beating 4.54 minutes to redeem my life right now. I think it is good with the compensation. The new life with the bomb that can not be removed and I'm willing to bear it for fifteen years! "

"Why do not you tell me? ... do not tell me is one. But with Agai-san, He just to know it three years ago. "

"The bombs cannot be removed and can not be cured. Tell people how much they know. It hurts everyone who thinks to help me live more now. And if it was found that Ninokawa Kasumi has a profile of detecting heart disease in the short time after the death of Haibara Ai, I also want to know that.

Will you still be able to stand up and talk about the absurdity of the hotel before the Chemical Sniper case? "

"... It's just crazy, is not it ... that's just what you think. We should talk about that now, right here, right now. Not heart disease And not just what we're talking about right now, " Shinichi angry and grow up.

"Yeah, it's just crazy! What do you do? Kudo-Kun, it's not Joke!. The normal life of you, Ran and I are going to crash! Michiru and Koharu need to know that. Her father cheated on her mother.

You cheating on your wife to Your wife's face. You cheated her by you make very crazy and do not think with the close friend of her mother! Haibara pointed at the chest of Shinichi and turned back to stand in front of the computer table. She looked up at the ceiling to calm her mind.

"Haibara ... I ..." Shinichi said. She is all right It's crazy The absurdity that he created.

"... You make the woman that you love her with the most painful... How much to pay for Ran it is not enough .. and also to Michiru and Koharu. I and you have enough to stop this. No more than half a month

My wound will heal and I will return to Maryland. ... and I will not come back for a while "

Haibara slowly walks up the stairs. She tries to return to the room. But Shinichi ran out of patience.

"I hugged you! ... Yes, you said it was crazy. I really hugged you, because then I thought you were going to die. I'm sorry to know you're dying. And the two of us will not meet again, I feel so with you that I love you! "

Haibara stopped walking up the stairs. And down with shouting at Shinichi.

"Are you mad?! You were shot at the scene because the police working was made you be insane!.

Here, you think because of our relationship with the poisoned person and the antidote maker. Must be hunted organizations. Many times the risk of death.

And accidentally use the fake life of Edokawa Conan with Haibara Ai in one moment, so indistinguishable from Kudo Shinichi's life. Miyano Shiho's life of mine will make the relationship that it distorts, and above the normality of our life, It will transform into love. You and I have never been that boy and that girl since the first twenty years.

You think that's what you do. Even if I go back to Maryland. It will be not easy to ends. The real thing is. It can hardly be stopped. Can you still say that you love me?

Twenty years ago, I and you were in a fake circle, just to escape. And it has been starting again since fifteen years ago and you're Kudo Shinichi. I'm Ninokaw Kasumi, you manage everything for me. What else do you need?Love or bond? I and you have been there since then? ! "

"If we do not have that kind of thing, why have you come back?! " Shinichi inserted.

Haibara is silent her confused temper was calming down. She paced and fell on the stairs to the second floor. Haibara took her mouth shut. Shinichi goes down to sit. He stared at her and realized that. Haibara is acclaimed. Shinichi starts talking.

"... Since Seventeen years ago, I and Agai-San have planned you to die as Haibara Ai.

I thought I would never see you again, then my normal life was almost two years. I got back, I forgot,

I did not think that I lost, I did not have to go back to Conan. Yes, I have forgotten.

After two years when you were fake death because my plan, you came back. At first, I was shocked, I was shocked to see you again. I think you have a reason. You and I may have to escape or hide together again.

Then Agai-San contacted me. You were not used to being in America too long. I can only protect her, but can not force her.

Ninokawa Kasumi has appeared Kudo Shinichi and Mouri Ran at first. When fifteen years passed. you still back in Japan. become Ninokawa Kasumi for me, Ran and children since they were born?! "

you came back. At first, I was shocked, I was shocked to see you again.

I think you have a reason. You and I may have to escape or hide together again.

Then Agai-San contacted You were not used to being in America too long. I can only protect her, but can not force her. Ninokawa Kasumi has appeared Kudo Shinichi and Mouri Ran at first. When fifteen years passed. you still back in Japan. become Ninokawa Kasumi for me, Ran and children since they were born?! "

" Yes! I came back to be Ninokawa Kasumi! " Haibara shouted. Her eyes began to tear out.

"I came back to you because I do not want to fly anymore,

and Ninokawa Kasumi has returned to Japan. She did not know either Kudo Shinichi or Mouri Ran, but she was happy to see them both. She played the role well that never met them both.

The young police officer and the script editor of the leading film studio.

She was glad they had a normal life. No need to trouble. She was glad that this fake life made her happy.

Do not have to escape It must be said that the hunt and death will come out. She loves this name and this life has been given to her. Many times when she was playing the role. Dreaming and panicking. She began to forget her original name when she was born.

She began to forget who she was. I've just started to forget that now my life is like that, I'm gonna be Ninokawa Kasumi I'm hers ... and you're making everything break ... you're starting to think Once upon a time she had to use fake! Then you start thinking seriously about it now !? "

" Then I have asked. Have you ever thought of that? If we don't have one moment to think about it. Think of life that ever helped like that.

From fifteen years ago, you had the opportunity to go with me and Ran. With everyone in Japan that you know. Why don't you go !? Do you think I'll lie to you? Or, Will I lie to Ran?

I said that your name on your face and Ran met you and me.

You would I can't care anything that it is about your life from your mouth after you say that with me!

You don't have surgery, you can't to cure it and you will so die! Really?!

You think the thinking of the man saw a woman who he ever stays and lives with her.

Both he and she risked in their life. It's been a year and a half.

With the twos have face to face in life throughout that time.

Until she told him that she was going to die,

After that, she may be not meet him again.

Will not he care for her?!...

I can't do it!... You are very important for me to protect both you with Ran and our children! "

"You and I are not stuck with each other, Kudo-kun.I pleased to stay with you because I have no choice. Perhaps I will stay with you too long ago."

Haibara rose. And stepping up to her room, she disregards to Shinichi.

Shinichi does not think his words that need the answer of Haibara will hurt her mind. How did she feel about him? He dares say he can not know. But the feeling that he has opened his heart to her. She must be hurt. He was attacking two of his most beloved women for twenty years.

One, she misses him all the time he disappears. And he misses her other woman, he almost must realize that it may lose her. He thought that. He may love her and love her very much. He love both hers when he lived with two of hers together.

Shinichi tries to walk up the ladder to something in the body pulls his legs do not make a sudden walk! Shinichi's dizzy. He fell to the ground. And start to know that the seizures are not breathing. He voiced

" H ..Hai Ugh.. (What is me? Here it is!...It like that.. )

It's a single beat and one word goes. Haibara is back in the room. Her instincts tell herself. The noise that hits the ground is not good. She rushed down and she saw that. Shinichi falls down and tries to take a seat on the same side wall as the ladder on the second floor. He breathes very tried, and she approaches him and starts talking. "What the hell are you? When this morning you eat or not! "

" Yeah ... I eat, it's not normal. I will not sleep. Like the flu about three days before Ran away from home. I've got two tablets, but now it's ok .. "Shinichi started his tongue. Stutter

" Your pulse is not normal. It's a very slow switch to quickly. Kudo-kun...Are you get Anastasia Serum? "

Serum called Anastasia, It's a secret that Shinichi and Haibara hide with Ran and their peers.

Almost twelve years ago While Shinichi is studying at the university and he preparing to admit as a policeman. Haibara flies back to him and Ran on a middle of July 2007. She told him she did not believe it. The complete antidote to APTX4869 code name Oldman that she invented and extracted some of the biological compounds that she was stabilized by the analysis and proof of example bone marrow chemistry. Form Maria-San, Akai's mom was not perfect enough to make him and she recovers and prevents them from the returning to a child.

The case of Haibara and Shinichi are related to the release of hormones from the pituitary gland, which are still in their infancy. It is not stable, even if it completely eliminated from the body. Recovering their bodies during some periods may be as acute as the return of chickenpox in adults. She found a solution to him with the development of another antidote to replace Oldman the antidote. That is serum called Anastasia.

Anastasia uses the principle of a chemical derivative that allows the serum to record and recognize hormonal secretions at the time the body is in its most current state. It helped him and she maintained an adult status.

The required quantity is every half year must be injected two doses of needles... But it seems the events of this chemical sniper case will affect Shinichi's health on this subject. Both Shinichi and Haibara relate when he showed symptoms.

" I slipped it last month... I did not forget. I injected it. "

"No, it means not it does not work. Your body is anti-serum on its own.

In the hospital, the amount of medication to treat your body with artificial blood during injury causes your immune system to decrease! You're going to shock! "

"I ... I ... I'm hot ... ah! "Shinichi shrieked. Similar to people thinking of drugs.

A very long time he did not feel this way. It's similar to when he was going back to Conan. He almost forgot that. He used to live a smaller life with grow up life all time.

"Do not fall asleep! It's gone, but it's going to be worse. Listen to me! I'll give heart stimulant and Anastasia serum to you. But Anastasia needs a new formula. The amount that is required this time. I can not use the same quantity for you. I need to analyze the amount of substance in your blood for the mixed new serum! Need half an hour. Don't you sleep or move or do more? You can eat only water! "

"Shh ... I ..." Trot Shinichi heard his own heart. It's like trying to push his chest out. He realized that very hot body. It's hotter than usual. He feels like the whole body is covered with the hot iron plate. His mind began to slip Ears still hear The eyes are blurry. What does he say he can not hear? His eyes shut down. Just breathe...

" No! Kudo-kun Kudo Kun ... " Haibara shouted loudly. That's it. I did not expect that to happen.

One sound was heard at the front of the building, and a couple of glass doors opened.

" Tomorrow, tomorrow, three of us will go to the division of family tomorrow! " Ran open the door, comes with a hold of a lot. She relied on another vehicle to keep the backyard separate for five years. She returned to the main house to meet the children. Children say that daddy took the rice to auntie and went for an hour. So she started going to the living room and watched a video of Shirune, the detective girl of the Devil land.

So she cooks a pancake snack for about twenty minutes before coming back.

Current time is 9.47 AM.


	5. 2-2

"Ah ... Kasumi-chan? ... What happened?"

Ran pick a fresh bag of food and brought necessary many things to use in the house to fall to the ground.

She saw Shinichi lying unconscious. He sweats flooded and Haibara tried to name him.

Haibara gathered and started meditating. She needs the helping of Ran to save Shinichi's life.

"No time, you listened to me, I went to the top of the heart and injected it directly into his heart. You have two more medications to help restore his cells, injecting him. Two needles is a serum that will prevent his body to heal more.

You will need to inject into him after I injected his heart for twenty minutes. The two needles are injected fifteen minutes apart. Then you will have to prepare a damp cloth to wipe his body to keep it warm.

Until one hour later, I will take his blood to analyze for a new drug to create a new immunity. Do you understand me? "

"Ah ... ah ... hey ...Ai-chan….. he's sick, Why do not you go to the hospital? "

"Ran, you listen to me well. Be conscious Kudo-kun is going to shock and die.

An hour later, It is not lamented of me and you will help him to survive, understand ?! " Haibara voiced up.

Ran are also shocked. while Haibara is Ran up to her room. Of course, she heard Ran calls her Ai-chan, but this is not the time to talk about them. Haibara speaks to herself. While searching for what is needed in an hour to save Shinichi's life!

Mad! You mad! The mad guy. What the hell are you doing? If you die I will not forgive you. You mad !

The Tojira Tower is located in 7th District, Haido City. At 9th - 12th Floor is an address of Planning and Manufacturing Division headquarter of Kotoeda Group. The room of President Kotoeda Mitsutoshi on the 10th floor is having an awkward conversation between a man and a woman. The Forty-four years old woman was short-tempered and outspoken.

The man sits at the table of the president in the room. His eyes do not show a mellow mood. Two hands held and placed on the table. His face was dull. Feeling both confident and confident. The other party started to run out of patience and wanted to make it over. They both negotiated the decision of the girls and the boys spent a great deal of time trying for two and a half years to get it over.

And it looks like it's about to end for both of them. The next five minutes of silence. The forty-seven-year-old man smiles as the lady puts the pen on four papers on the table. After signing the document. Women on the table. The man said.

"Thank you, Tsukina ... ..I really want to thank you for letting me go this way,"

the man said with his head down to the woman.

"Let's go this way for you?"... I'm being forced to do this shameful thing ... you're a bastard! "

"This is for us both. You should know. It's been a long time since you let me go, as you did for yourself, for me, for my mother, and for Kotoeda group. " The man feels relieved but the women are full of resentment.

Her eyes are not looking at the former husband who has been together for eighteen years. But she is seeing enemies. The enemy who was made half of her life is glued to the anger.

What did she do? She slapped the table and started pointing at him.

Eighteen years! ... Eighteen years I live with you. And we have failed together with children,

both heirs now come almost two and a half years. You tried to deprive me of my command in your home company. I was patient, patient, and patient in everything that I thought would keep you and us together.

What is it now ... eighteen years with 392 million yen that you ask me to consent to this shameful thing What are we still left behind? "

"As you say everything. But not all This stock dividend, affiliated with my company, will allow you to negotiate a source of funding for your father's reformation request for his company. It will be guaranteed.

Our relationship is still there. And in law, I did not file a divorce and you did not consent to that because you know that if you do that, our marriage property will be split, it will affect your life.

...and Sagabuchi-kun? "

" About me and Sagabuchi-kun, This is the different case. You and your secretive secretary secretly deceived me and secretly dating for many years. But I do not know Sagabuchi-kun helped me out.

Back to the top, I would have married him, not you, and all the things listed in that document. I did not help you I help myself! "

"We two walk together to the end. You do not have to be generous to each other, you know, I know what I have to do. All it takes is just a business contract. You allow me to accept Ayaki and Madoka to apply for marriage registration. Swap with you to fulfill the contract you signed. For yourself and your father. We can not go to court to file a divorce until the endorsement process has ended ... It's just a business! "

"Yeah, you call it business. You have got your plan with your mom two years ago.

Your mother would not agree at first. I know you well but fear of heir inheritance will really make you really. And you also have to drag down that girl to play with ... " Kotoeda Tsukina just smiles with angry, she is controlling her mind and emotions. many years passed that she lost her life and time to her husband and his company and her life. She never thought it would be the most painful end of the day.

she was betrayed, betrayed by the person she lives with.

But that's it. She chose her own. No one will help her. Signing today It is a decision to help herself and her family. Do not do it to anyone.

" Madoka-kun is not involved in this. You know, for me, if Ayaki solves this problem for me.

You just open your mind to this. Madoka-kun will not have to be dragged around ... and you and I will not have to feel the residual humility in this way. For me. We are both wrong with each other. "

Kotoeda Mitsutoshi tried to respond to his wife smoothly. But in his mind, he thinks again. His wife was a pejorative man. For many years he was pressured to work through the administrative regulations that his wife drafted on the company's overall policy. The grand president is just a name, but on behalf of. The man in charge of the company is, indeed is His wife. Mitsutoshi waited for a long time.

The day he freed himself from the management of his wife and asked if he felt guilty or not. Doing things that should not be done to his wife, his partner, he must feel guilty. The company of this family has come a long way. Because of his wife. The story is. She is the one who took off like his mother. Although she is daughter-in-law. But it must be broken.

Many years ago, Mitsuitoshi and Tsukina had a number of conflicts between both of them and with his mother, the former president, if he asked if he would admit his wife had done such a nasty thing to his wife. Yes, he's wrong, but if he'll admit he's wrong only. He can not accept Him and she is both wrong together.

Tsukina misunderstood him for many years in many matters, both life, and work. And He is wrong to her. He secretly had a relationship with the secretary himself, whom she had long accepted for that matter.

But with the other thing that his wife is not acceptable.

He pulled another woman, whom she had instructed the woman, to keep her watching him. Has he had another woman than his secretary? Join in this game.

Mitsutoshi realized that. If his wife does not have a problem, she is disheartened by the debt of her family's affairs. He and she will become enemies for a lifetime."Then I'll have to play this game or others. After receiving your lump sum money? " Tsukina asked her husband.

"After two days at the Tokyo District, The 17th Family Planning Division does not take long.

After review about two days. You will be free then within a year If what I and my mom hope to get and accomplish. You will be able to break the deal and sue your money. Up to you, but you will not have to violate the terms of the contract for one year."I know. Mr. President! "

Tsukina quickly walked out of the room with a furious resentment. Mitsutoshi waited until she got out of his way. Take a bottle of champagne from the freezer and pour it into a glass.

Another woman walks from the small office to the other room, but with a dense mirror on the side.

She's a well-rounded face. She is thirty-nine years old and her thick eyeglasses obscure horrible eyes. Her tapered nose shows the sign of victory.

After closing the door Mitsutoshi speaks first.

" That's what I've always thought that one day I would have to do that to you. Did you see that for me?

Tsukina is like a ghost. I am very relieved to eliminate this ghost. "

" You can say it with your old wife. You will be asked to sign a contract not to file a divorce in exchange for the biggest amount of stock so that you can allow more than two marriages. Then drag me into your affair to play games for your family. I never thought You were a drowsy person. Have to listen to her orders for twenty-two years. Do you dare to do this? "

" We have to learn and be wise, Ayaki from now on, it will be important.

I also want your signature to consent, so please do not look at this. I hurt you with all I needed. "

" You are very valuable. Now the law allows you are going to have three wives.

The old wife signed me to be your wife then. You and I must sign to allow you to have another wife. She is Madoka, the girl that your mother's favorite woman. It's a necessity that you really want to do. "

Minosoe Ayaki expresses anger and resentment.

She has been following her boss and her secret lover for a long time. She knows that he's really dishonest. Have a little appetite. There is only one thing that she admits he is.

Many years ago If it is important and must decide. He would contact her first, everyone involved and should know if Tsukina's wife was a ghost for him. She is probably the sword beside him at times. Sometimes this sword wants to cut his hand.

" With Madoka-kun, I'm not concerned about that. That's your mother's wish. My mom needs a woman who keeps the secret and trust that matter, anyway, Madoka-kun passed the exam because her mother has patronized her since she was eight years old. "

Mitsutoshi takes the document to file on the table. Ayaki walks up to him. She wraps his hair around his forehead. And his collar is normal. She asked him not to set himself.

"Do you sleep with that kid? "Ayaki asked him, and she was not sure if he could believe his answer.

He dared to plot with her mother, betraying his wife. One day he might do more to her that she could think of.

"I think you do not believe me. No matter what I say ... I never sleep with her. She is in my mother's custody. If I halo than this, you can see my mother give the whole company for her. You see so many years, my mother loves this girl very much. She may be as well as she used fondness to Tsukina " Trustworthy But there is no trust for Ayaki.

"That's like a strange thing, she came out ten years ago. It was dragged into this. Because your wife wants to trust her for spied you, she becomes lost in the trust of your mother. "

"My mother never trusts anyone. Even with myself. New Nagano Development Project that my mother decides for herself. I'm not going to know. Tsukina also. Everything is finished. "

" Do not worry. The time that everything should be yours soon. Just ask you handle this as you requested.

But You and I are worried about everything. But you doubt it. OK, it's good or bad. "

" The doctor at the hospital has already certified. Madoka-kun is the best. "

Ayaki embraces Mitsutoshi. She kissed him lightly and repeatedly.

"So, should we two be celebrating? "

"You have to go through the next week, and you sign that form for me! "

Kotoeda Tsukina, with anger. Along the way, she walked down the stairs from the corporate office floor. She heard the gossip all the way. The queen was seized. she poor, vice president was ended.

Does she not care who would that be? Her life is ruined for a long time. She knows, but that was provoked.

Her husband makes her proud of her as a wife. She believes that she has never done anything wrong. The only thing wrong is. He and her body cannot be heirs. If he and she have children. Everything she ever thought and painted. This is not breaking down.

The third elevator of the 6th floor to the ground floor.

She chose this lift because she wanted to visit the pain scene at the 3rd-floor bar lounge.

She thinks today she wants to break her rule. She sets the rules for herself, drinking but fit. No work and family for twenty years.

Today, her life is ruined. If this is broken, then, please. The lift door opened. The persons she does not want to meet the two most in this failed world has her appearance in front of her.

Kotoedo Makiko, Executive Director of Kotoeda. She is the real reinsurer of the past to the present and

Tsukina's mother-in-law. She stands in the elevator. She knew instantly. Her daughter-in-law that she is love most and she still loves the most that visited serious events in her life.

Old seventy-seven small woman. But in business, she is stronger than many large corporations. Her experience tells her that Her daughter is angry and outraged. And she is wraith to her son uncountable.

She looked at Tsukina silently. And do not think to say anything. Because of the story that her son forced daughter-in-law today.

Part of the decision in her plans to share with her son over the past two and a half years.

" Mother …Mother ..I ." Tsukina tears. She thought to bear it. She is now a very jealous mother. But still tolerable. Because she still respects her mother-in-law.

Eighteen years ago, living as a family. She absorbed the strength, determination, wisdom and discreet decision of her mother-in-law. Also, this has helped to make her family's business so far.

She respects her mother-in-law all her heart. But still, she regrets that she was alone in very painful.

" Forgive me for my will, Tsukina."

Makiko knew she was not worth talking about, but she had to say. Tsukina looked at the other girl, who was beside her mother. Another cause of her anger.

The ten-year-old girl she met ten years ago. Now becomes the woman she does not want to face most in the world. Her round face pale albino. Her body shakes. her mouth want reveals something. Her mind is aware of the danger. Her legs shake clearly. She tried to control what the other party would do. If there is no gap between her and Tsukina by Maiko will be separated.

Makiko realizes that. Maybe the confrontation immediately. It's hard to finish it. But the old lady knew she had no choice.

She turned to her personal secretary and adopted the law. She grabbed the girl's shoulder and rubbed it lightly. The two of them, Tsukemoto Madoka, felt calm down. Makiko goes up.

"I'll let you and Tsukina talk. Please sympathize with Tsukina and forgive the aggression that may be done to her from now on. Madoka-chan, If you will be angry. Let's come down to me. Will this or any of this after that you will have to receive! "

Makiko walks off the elevator. Her eyes changed to turn back to Tsukiji. Do not get too serious about this. It is a sight that Tsukina still recognizes and still recognizes while living the life of a Kotoeda house.

The old woman went straight to the corridor.

Tsukina rushes to the elevator and presses the door closed with the stop button.

The elevator is under pressure from silence. Tsukemoto Madoka is still quiet. She bowed as if she was guilty of guilt. But it was not her fault. A young woman in twenties-six years old never fears this size in life.

But she can not do anything. Even talking is not working. She feels fear. Tsukina approached her and held her hand to pretend to hit the face full of Tsukemoto Madoka. She closed eyes and accidentally step back to the wall near the elevator.

The sound of her high heels hit the floor of the lift. But she did not get the pain. She slowly opened her eyes to the pain of being slapped, but Tsukina could not do it. She raised her hands but she can not do it.

This child was only dragged into the conflict between her and her husband.

"... V V ...Vice President, I'm ..." became Madoka's first talk.

" My mother dragged you to this mess, or was she want to become the one who offered to do this?"

She began to breathe and began to search for truth. She just knows that. Madoka was involved in this,

as outlined in the agreement she had signed with her husband half an hour earlier.

"Sorry, it's like I offered it ..." Tsukina was shocked at the expression. She put her hand down. And turn her eyes away. Before returning to the face of Madoka. The two of Tsukina's two arms hold Madoka's tight arms until she twists to Madoka had pain.

"Because it must have a reason. She came to play in the game of promises because what, what do I do for your outraged? What have I done wrong to you? Why do you do this to me? Why did I have to lose everything! Tell me, how did you do this to me ?! "

Tsukina tried to control. Her voice shakes Anger is cracking up.

"No, no, no, Many times ago, vice president was good to me. I did not want to do this.

But I'm not selectable. Vice President please feel free to me. I'm sorry and very sorry to choose this. Vice President, please, execute to me! "

"What about it? Why did you do this? What are you going to do with me? Over the ten years ago, That I know you and lived together with each other. What makes you change that? I've lost my temper. What did you become?

I do not believe that everything I do is worthless even to you ! "Tsukina shook her arm, getting stronger.

" Vice President ...Because of money ...at the orphanage! "Madoka confessed. She cannot keep going. When a few short sentences come out.

Tsukina looked at Madoka. She understands everything. She stopped shaking Madoka's shoulder.

Angry in the blink of an eye. She backed a few steps and collapsed. She started crying and cry not stop

She took her hand off her face. Madoka sits on the elevator floor.

The young woman began to cry alike. She said with the trembling voice

"Sorry, Tsukina-san, I'm sorry, I've always respected you. I respect you I do not want to do this. I heard

Mrs. Former president say this a half and a half years ago before I made that mistake. I'm sorry ! ... "

The two women were crying in the elevator. One loses everything. Another must betray the trust of the woman whom she respects most. Kotoeda Tsukina hugs Tsukemoto Madoka immediately with sadness.

She has no words to comfort the little girl. Your heart is outraged and silent to tell herself.

Silly girl! Silly poor girl! You are really stupid. , Oh poor girl. Not you are wrong! It's me! I've been dragging you from mother. I'm involved in this crazy thing! Mother!, how did you do this?

What did you do to me and Madoka?!

Shinichi's mind had many images and sounds circulate in his head. His sweat is wet. He also suffocates and loses water. His body was resting on his bed and Ran, moving in agitation. Shinichi has seen and drowned in his past many images. The image sequence is confusing and confusing.

Good luck detective Not long before you die. You are unlucky. / Edokawa Conan...That's my name.

/ I talk to you before I have it. If you want to get my trust for you, Jodie-Sensei / The medicine that you eat, the apothoxine 4869 is the medicine I do / I do this because I want to save my sister from them

/ They killed my sister so I escaped / Haibara runs!. Vermouth will kill you!

/ I'll call him right now, your boss. Vermouth. / When we finished with this, You go to register to FBI like me. Boy! / You want to bet on this? Agai-san / I think I've met Boss. Agai-san, I'll have to list all the people I've ever met. Meet and you may have seen the episode as an FBI. He must be in the group all of them/ Dodge it Amuro-San!

/ Hey Shinichi-kun, when you finishes with this story. You got an exam to police. Call your dark skin friend together. / Excuse me. Ran, I disguise you all times. / Agai-san. Help protect Haibara until she will have a new identity. I beg you for her.

/ I do not trust her like you are with her. You too, Not me that she wants to protect her, Shinichi-kun / Ran, We two get married. / Kasumi-chan have a problem with her work, Let her stay with ours a moment. Are you ok? / I am going to die. I want to say goodbye to you. Kudo-kun

/ Shinichi-kun, This Masumi! It's the killer that killed it. It involves a very large pharmaceutical organization. It came to Japan

/ Are you mad? you would not die because of heart disease. / Dangerous! / Ran, Kasumi Are you ok? / Kasumi was shot at a very dangerous point / You was broke work. Do not interfere with the case / ... It's finished. Vodka ! / We will come back and I'm sure You will see all the people you love die in front of your eyes Kudo Shinichi !

" No! "

Shinichi shouted. He was raised in bed in his bedroom with a Ran. He was arrested for a slip of the shirt for cooling. He took his face and head. He had a table with furniture and the mirror handle on it. He grabbed the mirror immediately. His face is also the face of police officer Kudo Shinichi is not a boy named Edogawa Conan.

He feels relieved not to become a boy. His mind still remembered the terrible thing in the morning.

Haibara said. He would have lost the ability to counteract poisoning by returning to children. Because of during he was injured and hospitalized in hospital. Shinichi turned to the bedside. Ran is come back and she slept by the bed to keep him.

Shinichi looked calm down. He looks around when he unconscious and shocked. He was on the lower floor of a small house behind the house. Now, he came back to sleep at the main house in his room with a Ran. That she does not know.

The four days ago, that his wife did not return, and he did not answer so he worried about her. Last time he and her met so long have not quarreled. He rubbed his wife's hair. He rubbed her face gently. Ran senses and sees her husband recover from pallidness. He was forced to smile. Ran begins to tears. She hugged Shinichi and started crying. Ran is crying. She does not stop crying like the day she ran away from home.

Shinichi hugged her and rubbed her back gently, without any words coming out. As he watched the ancient clock stand on the other side of the door of their bedroom,

it pointed at 1.40 PM.

" I'm sorry, Honey, I do not know what to say to you. Let me say the same words repeatedly,

I'm sorry, Ran "

" Two hours ago I was scared, you know, I'm scared to lose you, Kasumi-chan ...she had got a lot of tools stacked around you. As she changes the lower floor becomes the operating room for you. She took a heart syringe. Embroidered on your chest. Her eyes do not blink when doing. And your blood is not flowing.

It was bad to me when she swung something and began bickering with programming on a computer to used some data for you. After retrieving the computer, she went to the microscope for analyzed your blood.

I was longing for her to explain armband with a hose for a vein for injection on your hand.

What is it that you force me to inject it so that you breathe and do not shiver at all times... You know she told me that I made a good time. My hands are very still and stab you to inject the spot. Because I concentrate on meditating on karate practice, it's crazy I used to inject the first time. And the first one is the husband himself to prevent him from a heart attack and ... do not let him go back to the smaller ... "

Runs smoothly to tell all story when Shinichi faints. Shinichi also comforted and rubbed his wife's head. So much that he never had the time to talk and feel.

How much he loves his wife? And how much he loves his family? He always realizes. But he never thought of that moment. If one day he does not live to protect his family. How to Ran? What is happening to our two daughters?

The horror of returning to Conan that he had escaped this time was terrifying than when he had to return to Conan. It would have taken more than his life to destroy him more than forcing him back to Conan.

"... I'm with you in a lot of trouble. I told myself Because I love you so much. I can not hide you anymore ... you matter to me But... it's terrible. It looks like twenty years ago. I...I and...I and Kasumi have a lot of danger and risk for our lives more than normal life. Before she was Kasumi,... when she was a Haibara.

What I know is I have to take responsibility for her life because I promise her sister before she died... the more I find the traces. It made me realize that. It was not just her and her family that was destroyed ...

it became my other life.. ... The protecting for her from them also became my life "

"... Kasumi and you look pitiful ... you and her like being trapped in another world without me. And there were just that many times I never knew. Maybe I'm just sad why did not I take part in your dangerous life? "

"... We two are not thinking of divorce, but I do not think about Kasumi .but ... probably because I'm wrong with you."

" You are married to her! For me!" Ran shakes Shinichi and looks at him with confidence. His eyes are still the same eyes that made Shinichi fall in love with her first encounter. And those eyes were asking him to answer the toughest questions. Shinichi turned away. There is no doubt, panic or even anger.

Shinichi remained silent.

"I can not!" I have a heart for her but do not ask you. No one accepts this. Even with myself. I just want to protect you and her. My life in the past with her is taking our family to risk. I've told you that they are still there. Somewhere Hiding "

"If you and me ... with Ai-chan, accept this together. ... the three of us are going through this. "

" How? ... How will everyone think? The young police officer who solved the city sniper. And he helps his wife 's close friend. The cause is love and he is married again to her by his wife accepted! We are not a child anymore. And I do not think our children will understand this too. No one wants to understand this. But people want to know how to expand it. "

" You keep the law, but you do not know the law that solves our problems."

Ran walks to get a large shoulder bag. Usagimonji, the monsters of the famous game. It was the only bag that she grabbed from the Haido department store before coming back here.

Because the bag was great and it was raining. Before returning home to meet Shinichi, he is in a state of emergency with Haibara trying to save him.

Usagimonji that is always beside her body and contains the documents are the exit envelope.

Ran just got it from the attorney. Kadoushina Sayori. Junior of Eri who is her mother's friend from the Tokyo district office. Ran push a large envelope of a document to Shinichi.

Shinichi pointed at his eyes that his eyeglasses did not exist. He went up to take another pair of glasses that were placed next to his bed. The glasses are used to give him time to read the documents and continue to work.

He reads and looks carefully. He moved the glasses as a break. At the beginning of the third paper. He said

"What are you doing here?" Do not tell me that this is where you say you are going to handle this! "

"Yes, the answer for three of us! You have to admit that you love me so much that you still love me. But you can not leave Kasumi-chan. You can't let her be dangerous. You secretly always worried about her. You always rejoice in her. You are happy when she flies back to me and you. It called out infidelity, but not over. She is our family.

She is my friend and she is a friend risk to die with you for nearly twenty years. You acknowledge that Kasumi is Ai-chan. Ai-chan is Conan's lover. You are Conan. When the three of us admit this and accepted this, We signed the document. Take the appropriate test. Then you register a marry certificated with her, " Ran described as a scene.

" Wait, why is that? What is the purpose of this form? It results what for the Japanese society now?

What the hell is the number? 4869 Is this a trick or play? The Family Planning Division What is it? I know it. Honey!.

You do not know the civil subdivision mediator department. What is the impact of the crazy form for one year? Everyone hates it so much. The crime after it has been approved is not the case now!... Ran, here you are breaking my heart to commit a crime!

Shinichi jerked his throat dry as an acute powder. The tongue begins to tangle.

"It means that you will not protect Ai-chan like you are responsible for her? " Ran repeatedly asked.

" It's not. If you or her, I have to protect you both. Both of you are important to me. "

"That means you lie to her, you do not love her. You hugged her in front of me. "

Ran is smiling. Over the years, she has been secretly dissatisfied with Shinichi's insolence and his all-knowing. This is revenge from Ran. Shinichi realizes he's been Ran had a lot of fun, so much fun that he's scared.

"I just said that I have a heart for her more than the friend."

( Ho Hoi, where is the crazy medicine! I want it most now. That Damn crazy form is it the curse of the villain that I caught them in jail? 4869! Why is it like this?)

"Symptoms you are today. It may come back again. Kasumi told me that, so flying of her will be a hindrance to you. You will push her to take her medicine as you want. Then again, when you get that antidote from her. You let her fly back to fly. This is what you call. Do you want to protect her by making her life difficult? "

"It's not normal," he said.

" That she'll send me to me by mail, with a cold medicine. I took the medicine as usual. And when she flies every half year. I will be injecting myself. Sometimes I inject myself. Wait This is not about this form! If it solves this problem. I tried to fly to her in Maryland and injected every half a year, please, Ran.

We quite talk about ... ... to take this test... Honey? "

Shinichi did not dare say that. His face is red like a kid. But Ran will talk continued. The door opened. Haibara comes in with a bottle of the beaker with a covered and It warms.

She saws Ran and Shinichi, who was conscious talks together. She said with the normal tone

"Kudo-kun, you have to drink this bottle in half an hour. Drink with an empty stomach. Do not drink one time completely. Michiru and Koharu said that today do not summer class. Their teacher is sick.

I took them to the city library. Half an hour, you or Ran have to get them back.

I told them their daddy have to food is poisonous and the little flu. Fear to be children. Stay away from daddy. I can not guarantee that After eating the bottle. How long will you be good and how long will it last? I will stay here for a while to be sure. You will not return again. Or you go to a heart attack at work office. About the food was bought.

I kept it in the kitchen. I also have to pick up and manage the lab with the bandage change at the shoulders.

I have to ask you or Ran to pick up the children and cook for us all the same. Sorry to interrupt the two of you."

When Haibara speaks end. Ran look at Shinichi with blame eyes. Shinichi does not speak. He does not know what to say. Ran made her hands and turned her hand point to Haibara. She speaks up happily.

" Why do you think she can't stay with us? ... I think she separates who protects you and me more than you too? Mr. Policeman? "

" Um Err I ...I... " ( When this story ends. I have to go to the temple and then some )

Did not you say that? ... I explained that. There will be three of us only will start this deal. "

Run also accelerated Shinichi.

"... Okay, I'm okay ... umm, Kasumi, you have about time to do something together with me and Ran. The three of us may have to go into town. Then it's just about three days ... Is it just a trial ... just a legal test? "

Haibara made a puzzled expression. She did not understand what Shinichi said. And Ran makes a dash and smiling. Haibara asked back.

" three days? Legal testing? What are you talking about? We have to go to his work office. Did he give a statement about the case right? ... Why do you face that? ... in the case that he was shot. I was almost dead and you did not sleep to look after him. It's so fun ... what's the deal? "

" In the other case, yeah ..let him rest. I have to talk to you a lot. And then forgive me if I do this myself, thinking I may make you angry. "

Ran take the document that divided to fill in part by her and Haibara. She with Haibara walk out the room. Let Shinichi read his part. He left alone in the room. Looking back at the bag, UsagiMonji in his mind.

( I give this house to you and can you become me? The rabbit ...What the hell your looks?.

How did children become your fans?... How can I be safe from this after this? )

29 hours later, Division of family planning and society of Tokyo, the subdivision of Beika district office 20th Floor

Activate the lock-in.

Aomori-Sensei: How are you doing? You lost one day.

Michiring: Very busy. I do not think so, but I do not think T0T.

Aomori-Sensei: Because of the strange family thing. To tell It's not okay, is it?

Michiring: It's OK enough. But it's not okay. Because of Daddy's job.

Aomori-Sensei: What job is the big director going to meet?

Michiring: There are people in the district. My mom kept crying. Auntie does not look good. Daddy was in the area, both forbidden... Do not tell anyone, Sensei It seems to have died.

Aomori-Sensei: A dead man in the government office?

Michiring: Like in the novels that have been read. The scene is a toilet. A person was shot.

Aomori-Senseii: There is a big director there. Do not worry You have already managed.

Michiring: I think I should ask my mom and sister to leave the building first. Do not interfere with my daddy. My daddy is very serious about hearing the villains in the building.

Aomori-Sensei: That way, You can not go out. You and your family should have stayed where divided to stayed, it was better for this time until the story to get better first. Now you and I cannot interfere with this.

Michiring: Did you call your father? Your father would be with my daddy.

Aomori: I think, but I think if the big director is with my father. All matters of the case should be solved.

You do not want to cry, you have to rely on the mother and sister.

Michiring: I'm sure you're so confident. You do not see your father over. Do not worry about it.

Aomori-Sensai: Do not worry, because the big director always says to my father.

In an office, you like my shadow. Do not get me wrong. Shadow owners always rely on the shadow.

Chapter 3 – 7 are under development . I published in 10 – 15 days / Thank you for all

reader, viewer, and visitors.

Silverplan

Updated : 5.39 PM _ 4 / 12 / 2017 – Edited some phrase -

Chapter 4 is complete – Please Wait.


	6. 3

**Hello , Thank you for All viewer and Visitor.  
Let enjoy this chapter and I'm sorry about my tense skillful.  
This chapter is longer than two chapter before.  
Next chapter is coming . Thank you for all reader very very much.  
Silverplan – 24/11/2017 – 6.18 AM  
XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Family of the Fate : Chapter 2 : Family-Test-Broken Mirror**

While Shinichi was unconscious for almost two hours, Antitoxins turned into a child's sudden  
failure from hospital treatment almost two months ago. At the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Bureau , there are some problems. Inspector Takagi Wataru , who is documenting and relying on the third quarter of 2019's Control and Security Plan for Tokyo and neighboring areas. He is maddeningly with Security Management and Coordination Division 4, there is a budget problem dealing with security resources that he does not know. 

In the next month and a half, there will be two international conferences in Tokyo, Food Trading Representative Meeting World affairs with the Asian Cultural Diplomacy Conference that Japan was honored to host both events.

" I'm going crazy. Ministry of Foreign Affairs wants more police surveillance but now the department is lacking in anti-protest equipment. Why are these stories just popping up when I'm not hint? Hm! " 

"Inspector, two years ago. Urban sprawl and densely populated areas make more cases. But the rate of entrance and police production per year decreased. As the number of users decreased, the Comptroller General's Department with Budget Division, Ministry of Interior So we started to reduce our budgets by little by little. Commander in Chief of Kanto Shiratori knows about it.

"The effort of the commander Shiratori. I understand but I still doubt that. he have not made a basic budget security complaint to Mr. Secretary of the Interior, Mr. Kato Masakazu anyway? "  
"Sorry, I think that inspector Takagi would have made the request, because you were the one."

nspector Takagi lugged the document down. Signs are forbidden. 

" Someto-kun, what you're talking about is personal. And I'm going to miss out on serious discipline.  
Mr. Secretary Kato Masakazu has lineage as uncle of my wife , Miwako 

Because his former superintendent, Sato Masayoshi who is father of my wife . He was a brother to Mr. Secretary Kato Masakazu. Implicitly , I and commander Shiratori are brother-in-law. But I am grandson-in-law ,  
Mr. commander is son-in-law. However, Mr. Secretary Kato hate to use family relationships in the government administration ... do not say to me again. Now, the government of Mr. Secretary Kato is not very stable.  
Are you understand?

" Sir , as we will do the lack of policemen around Tokyo Metropolitan Area with neighboring areas anyway. The Cultural Diplomacy Conference takes place in three cities during the eight days. "  
Someto does not make the situation worse. But his words make the inspector Takagi be pungent.  
He does not pungent to Someto. For Takagi , That a young man with distant future, like Soto, ignores the bureaucracy, and dares to say everything that will solve the problem without fear of punishment. 

He is a very important force to help solve emergency problems at this time. Inspector Takagi shifts his eyes to the many documents on the table. He examined the blue and green papers, that them was wrote reports on the purchase of anti-protest equipment. 

"... I'll call my old friend, which is President of the company that manufactures electrical protection equipment. He has a good friend in security circles. We will manage the police force by providing personnel through private organizations and replacing all procurement requests into rent requests. The budget deficit. I will contact the Ministry of Foreign Affairs to make other safety precautions that are not yet in place. Tell the budget department to speed up the document and tell the accounting department and civil law to check. What are the legal issues or taxes? Leave the coordination to other security forces, too. Someto-kun "  
"Yes, sir . Inspector."  
"The conference is very relevant to the current government. Almost four months ago Tokyo is reluctant to have a sniper to shoot people in the city and is also international killing deals . 

Tokyo's confidence in security has fallen sharply. It is destroying the economic holiness in the eyes of foreign countries. The metropolitan office will use this double-session security conference. Back to top try not to make ours crazy. The criminals must be careful to destroy this thing strictly. ...  
There is another thing, Someto-kun "  
" Another story? Sir , What are you doing here? " Someto made the puzzled face.  
"I have to watch out for another madman who almost got me out of this position. You must call back to Shinichi-kun. Your senior that you respect him very much. The rest of his work is still in progress. 

Do not let him go. Do not let him do anything. Do not let him interfere with the case or anything but to lure him out of the house. This is your duty. As important as coordinating all relevant agencies as I have already ordered ..There is another one. You went to visited him at home with that he still at home because he is crazy when he find a case or a puzzle? He will be running out of sight until everyone else is out. ... You understand me, Someto-kun! "

Someto comes out of the room with a tiring look. He was in the room for only ten minutes. But like in three days. (Actually, Mr. Inspector is really angry Shinichi-Senpai. ... is he still at home? Do not worry , Susumu. He was shot like that. At his home , He stays with Kasumi-san. Ran-san's friend had rehabilitate together. Where will he go? ... or will he not be in the house now? It is also possible. He is not Superman ...  
I do not have to call! No! No! I Call now! )

Beika City Library Stays away from Kudo's home for about three blocks. After Haibara tries to recover Shinichi's life from poison that will effect to his body finished. She ordered Ran to help Shinichi with her to take him back to theirs bedroom.

Haibara tries not to be very suspicious when passing through the large living room where the children are watching the video. She told the children. Shinichi's food poisoning is high, but he can not go to the hospital. Because of the journalists know. The chaos that preceded Shinichi's shooting was to return to effect for family and children again..

After arranging for Shinichi, Haibara ordered Ran that do follow this. Try to keep him do not lose sight If your body starts to heal, wipe it off. Haibara explains to Ran about the after effect . She do not believe in his preservation of that now. Can two needles that Ran injects to him will help and make stability for his body?

By protecting , she will take the children away from home to prevent children from seeing her father as an elementary or junior. Then she would come back to the lab to look at his blood compounds after taking the medicine. To make a new drug to enhance the effectiveness of anti-toxins as children.  
Haibara came down to the living room. She adjusts her mood and talks up.

"Okay, kids, your mother have to take care of your father. We have to do with it. We will leave home to prepare for the summer session at Teitan Elementary School. Prepare the necessary and go together. I will take you twos to eating lunch at noon! "

" Today is no class , Auntie. We have got email form school yesterday. Notification announce our class  
2nd primary class room D is no teaching because Mr. teacher Hakui , our class teacher of me and Michiru-chan  
is absent with the flu suddenly. If there is an outbreak , Schools may close for several days to quarantine and disinfect them! " Koharu spoke immediately. It made headache for Haibara no less.

( the flu….the flu…I have a fever. What do I do with these two tigers girl? The more hers two similar to her father hers both. …..If they go up to the bedroom and see Kudo-kun became Conan!..)

"The video makes the body and the optic nerve weak. Watched for almost two hours. Change the moods better. We have go to the city library and have lunch with stay there before the evening.  
Can you please accept this as well? "  
"Library library! " Koharu jumped, she rushed out of the living room. Let's Haibara keep it up. She thinks

( But that was in the house for three days. They have to eat rice with father. Have no mother.  
And the father and mother must fight to see each other. They have got away outside. If they had no happy and odds. It just not like a kids  
But Haibara does not know that. Another tiger girl who does not speak and moves quietly off the TV. Shutdown video And some books that she took to read. After eating breakfast to the sofa bed. she will says something that made her to be more shocked that the returning of Shinichi to child is back.

Michiru looked up at Haibara. Her eyes expressed doubt. Two hands behind. Haibara known as Michiru and Koharu ten years as Kasumi. The growth of this twin , she had part of alleviated with Ran and Shinichi so well. To say that she is the godmother of kids . She knows that Michiru wants to say something.  
She shrugs and smiles.  
"What do you want to say? I know you too. Michiru " ( If you says my hair is tangle. I'll be very happy! )  
"There will be tears on the cheeks. Auntie. Did you cry earlier? "  
"No, I did not cry. I sleep late and I yawn. " ( I don't to the toilet and clean my face this morning!" )  
"If you can not stand it, do not resist. ... It's not good for myself and the people who care about you .. "  
Michiru walked away with her upstairs to change clothes in her bedroom with Koharu.  
Let the Haibara stays with herself.  
She never thought about this before. And do not think that this sentence will be heard from Michiru's mouth.

( What am I endure it? …..Sigh.. or will I endure for twenty years to forget that endurance or normally are what difference? ) 

Attorney Kadoushina Sayori sat up in her office at nine o'clock in the morning and continued to work.

After she met Ran and approved a petition to change the status of more than two married couples to Ran. The petition continues to make her surprised and surprised. She asked herself several times after Ran is back and forth. What kind of wife that she allows her husband to marry with her best friend?  
After she had knowing that her husband secretly has a heart to her close friends.  
Saying that it really should be a divorce case and does not apply for addition marriage case.  
She received this request for marriage status in a number of years.

But no time for the petitioner to express with joy. She thought repeatedly.  
I've been Ran-chan since she was young and she would not remember. How come she is losing consciousness or how she loves her husband with her friends? 

This is my first post. The more common these are. I and other test board members will not let me pass, why this time I signed up to sign that girl. Or that I'm really making myself miserable.  
If this does not happen, do it. 

Sayori is known for Ran over Ran remembering that she had met her at university.  
Ran do not know. Really, in the last twenty years. She is an avid drinker with lawyers and prosecutors at the Asakusa underground bar. The bar called The Light , that is one of the most recognized lawyers and accountants . It is a place where people can work in this type of time, suffering and reluctant to do things they do not want to do. Old buildings open only Wednesday, Thursday and Saturday. The master of the bar is a middle-aged man who does not know the name. But in the circle of profession. The master should have worked in accounting. From time to time he dropped out. When talking to the strangers. Master is a good person. He like to give free drinking for a the first time of new member .

And sometimes , he like to plays killing joke that only profession understand. This bar is another nickname in the circle. The church of the leathers and the scales Sayori meets Eri for the first time at the university. Eric's seminar is quite informative and difficult to access. She do not know why she can access Eri's group .

Once a group of seminars held a stage that is not enough. Sayori is dragged into the group to make it. Since then, she became another close friend of Eri. Almost thirty years ago. With the work done, so found and clashed in court often. But outside the court , little people do not know.

Actually, Eri, The mother of Ran is very drinker woman. And Mori Kogoro , her husband may not know.

Then, both Sayori and Eri, who have been eligible to become members of ( The Light bar ) about apart for three years. She met Eri separated one to two years. Two of them will be scheduled for one day. To drink at the bar . To tell life's story. To discussion tense and personal matters. 

And because of this, Sayori can not think again of that. Eri knows about Ran going on to request this petition? Concerned with her concerns. She made a decision as a close friend of Ran's mother more than as a defense attorney who defended the petition of petitioner . She thought she had the right to tell Eri.

Sayori decides to search for Eri's mobile number from her personal email.  
Previously fourteen years. Eri called her and said she decides to break her lawyer's job and go to the suburb of Kanagawa. To live with Kogoro again. 

She and her husband are understandable together and Kogoro decides to stop drinking and quit all skillfully things. Her voice was so happy to be back with her husband. It will take a long time to go. Email show the mobile number of Eri. Sayori push the call immediately.

Hello ...hello , Eri-Senpai .I am Kadoushina Sayori ... Yes, I have not met senpai seven years ago. I'm fine. Are you okay with Kogoro-san? If I find time, I would like to go back to drink at The Light with you again. ...  
Oh, thank you Tokuro-kun , My son is fine. But he had a lot of work. I have not seen him in the past.  
I have a question about it. I meet Ran-chan today. Ran-chan meet me at Division of family today. 

It will be strange. But I think you should know. She come to filled in and admit the request of the petition No.334 to me. Yes, the form that is still being discussed is that it created to make this form for what? . available for social purposes , or solving the population problem. Or to help the family economy. Ran-chan come to filled it that form. Please calm down senpai , please do not hesitate to call hers. I saw the news. Kudo Shinichi-kun, your son-in-law take a trouble very hard. Give them with their grandchildren for the time first. I trust Ran-chan why she have reason to this. Don's tell that it , I know you're angry. I have to say that I was wrong.

Because I signed permits to her. Please calm down . I signed the petition to Ran-chan because  
Ran-chan talk to me that she can not continue this kind of secret. she want to make it to right by legal. 

Who is the third applicant? …Miss Ninokawa Kasumi , do you know her? …Senpai..Senpai..Hello..Hello  
…Ok yes yes…Don't worry?! Are you aware from Ran-chan before it? ….Thank me very much?...yes yeah..  
Leave with me?...Don't mention it yes ..Bye-bye.

Sayori hangs up, she's not surprised, she's not scared, but she's more interested in knowing more. She repeated the words that Eri spoke to her.  
(Thank you very much for organizing this. ….Ninokawa Kasumi…..What is a woman like? )

At the end of the cell phone number that Sayori had to call Kisaki Eri, the location of the mobile phone. It is at the downtown of Moroji city ,Kanagawa Prefecture. 

On the 6th floor of the Hasegawa Doyce House Mansion, the rented room number 602-603 is the residence of Kisaki, Eri, and her husband Mori Kogoro. The couple returned to live together and moved to the mansion for eight years.

It is near the park and if people climb the hill near the city, there will be a small ryokan to soak up the hot springs. Which makes them both very happy. The couples moved here that good for the unhand of lawyers and detective cases. Eri hangs up from his cell phone and walks from the outside porch back into the mansion. Kogoro is reading the morning newspaper edition of the next day, which declares that government stability may be rattling. If the conference breaks down. Kogoro reads and grumbles. What the hell you published headline like this! . It must be break down surely. Damn you guys!

He has more gray hair, is still addicted to drama, and pursues a racing horse with baseball.  
But that changed. He is stronger Stop smoking and alcohol. He made his health better than a detective.

After Kogoro and Eri move to Moroji City. The economy in the community improved.  
This small town make a bronze statue of Kogoro in front of the local railway station. Kogoro leaves the newspaper and speaks up. 

" Oh Eri , You just now also talked loudly. The call is nervous salesman? Right? What happen Eri?  
" Darling…It …Is that Ran " Eri whispering down. It make Kogoro moves form sitting meditation.  
" Ran? Why Ran? Why my daughter? ...This is your bad son-in-law made our daughter to take a trouble  
problem again? What! It's crazy became policeman already but he still not allowed with analyzed between what should doing and what should don't doing again now! I have enough time to book train tickets. And I going to tackle him now! " Kogoro rose and acted angrily.

"Not calm down for me. Please listen to me ... ( Eri take out her breath and say it) . Ran go to the Division of family planning to request a petition for Shinichi-kun to get married again with Kazumi-chan. "

When Eri talks end , Kogoro was very angry and immediately puzzled face.  
He subside his body and sat down on the floor of the mats in theroom, and raised his head and closed his eyes. Use meditation to think.  
"Darling ….okay? Are you okay? " Eri is concerned about Kokoro's attitude.  
"No, I'm not okay with this. ... i'm not really ok ... you said Ran is filing and request this petition? "  
Kogoro asked Eri.

"Yes, Attorney Kadoushina Sayori who is my junior at the university tell me. She signed the petition to Ran with her hands this morning. ... The legal test of the petition will take three days. Darling ….. What do you think? How do you think this is how it goes? How will it end? "Erik asked Kogoro and concentrated on her husband's answer. 

" It should really be me asking you more than that. Why do not you go and get angry?  
"At first I was angry, I thought Ran , our daughter would be crazy. But when Sayori said that woman is  
Kasumi-chan , I'm shocked and I'm understand immediately why Ran go to do that! "  
" I and you known that golden hair girl for fifteen years, right? "  
"Yes, fifteen years ... enough to know that Kasumi is not cause of this problem ,  
I think Ran would be misunderstood.  
You and I should go to Tokyo and explain this problem with Ran to find a solution to this problem?

" You know our daughter is very unstoppable too. She is very the most unstoppable . If Ran decides to do this problem with herself. No what can stopped her. My sense tell me that cause of this problem is be likely  
your bad son-in-law , Shinichi should be the cause of this problem more than Ran. "  
"Shinichi-kun asked Ran to do this petition for him? "Eri was angry when she spoke.  
"No, He may be the crazy man but he is not a trouble man to request Ran for do this problem .  
I know him well If I think. As I think , when he knew this petition. He must protest to Ran, but ...

"But just what? " Eri who see Kogoro silent.  
She start worrying and think about things that may have more impact.  
"If that's what I really think. The person who are most affected by this. That is Kasumi more than Shinichi or Ran...the past day and some people from the past came back. Make certain the story is back, " Kogoro hinted.

"What does it mean? " Eri wondered in the strange words of Kogoro.  
" I'm going to say that our son-in-law with me. We have old stories that need to be edited from the past a long time ago. Shinichi's going to end. But I would like to start. I can not tell you much, but I think we should meet them. The three of them. but not now at least four more days. " 

"Four days? Was the test finished? If their test passes Then the legal effect of the petition goes through. And our grandchildren anyway. What happen do you think of Michiru and Koharu? "  
" Have you ever felt that qur nieces are not safe. Is it time to live with Kazumi? "  
"No, that's not it. Kazumi-chan loves Michiru and Koharu very much. The two of them are very addictive. Because of this, it was not that Shinichi-kun have a heart for Kazumi-chan.  
And it make Ran to misunderstand it? "  
"Ran is not be misunderstood. In contrast, this decision of Ran is happening immediately because  
she is completely understandable. Do not worry about four days later. I think that this will come out better than bad, that we two prepared things. And other matters. I will explain later. "

Kogoro went into the closet and prepared the necessary items and picked up the bag.  
He let Eri to still be doubtful in what he said.  
"At first you said that. You're not okay, but come on now, you're comfortable and acceptable. I do not understand what you say. Kogoro , I'm not understand you. "  
" I say I'm not okay with this. It's not a matter that Ran request the petition without telling you and me.  
I'm not okay about that Shinichi is not clear about this to himself. With Ran and Kasumi to make a good woman's life to lose fifteen years! **  
****  
**Knock Knock!

The door knocked on Saori's office door. The person who came to the room. A woman who is the secretary of Sayori and one of her students, Motoshino Shizuka is a tall woman. Her shoulders are wide and the legs are very proportionate. Her face is sharp and she tries to keep up with her work. Her eyes looked at Sayori's desk.

Sayori is relaxing. She was asleep and her secretary did not want to disturb her. Shizuka slowly walked quietly, not wearing his white high-heeled shoes. She walked over to the desk, the master and the teacher. The owner of the table, as soon as she saw her shoes that stand aside orderly.  
" Oh ... take another My followers I told you If you come in, you have to call "  
"Excuse me , sensei . This office is very busy and people are not enough .

Sensei is careful to take time to sit and watch the exam, including Saturday and Sunday should be the your's break time," she voiced concern.

"Thanks, I'm not. Immediately fall asleep for half an hour . Really, what happened to the documents from the 22nd floor? Is it alright? " Because the documents said. Sayori is dizzy and very fast, only to be only 11 hours 45 minutes.

"We do not have enough people to do that. All documents were reprinted from a printer on the 21st floor that was closed, repaired and repaired. It is caused by the dust and debris blown into the printer. The printing system is to be error. "

"This is where I can not stand it. The people who work to put it on the floor that the device it has problems. But it puts that device has no problem sets in the floor that it has problem about people. ... Shizuka made a request to the resource department at the 16th floor.

Tell them to issue a move order. Tell them to move the active device to a floor with enough people. And wasted device that take It all to the room to repair it. After Saori is finished, Shizuka is about to go out with her. Sayori thinks about it. So call her again

"Wait, do not rely on Shizuka."

" Yes , Sensei What will you order to me? "  
"No, I wanted to talk to you about a month before I introduced it. ... Any ideas?  
I would like to introduce you to my friend's law office at Saitama! " 

Saori was talking about the opportunity that she had to give to her student that she had supervised for nine years during her career. Shizuka's face fell down. She quickly said  
" Sorry, I'm sorry sensei. But I still can not go to Tokyo! "  
"I know you loves working and the environment. But my friend at Saitama. He had problem about Lack of personnel. I practice and teach you well. Your lawyer test scores were excellent. This will go anywhere.

No need to worry anymore. Why are you closing yourself? " Sayori showed concern  
"Sorry, Sensei. I'm not ready yet. Thank you very much. "  
"Shizuka ... I want you to make a real decision. Think about it again. "  
"... I'll think about it, thank you very much."

Motoshino Shizuka hurries on leave Sayori and walks out of the room. She knows that Saori's good hopes are true. She smiled at herself while walking to make a petition to the teacher she respected the most.  
( Be grateful to , Sensei. I will not forget. )

" Michiru-chan , are we left here to delay? Or Is auntie hiding something from us? "  
Koharu spoke up immediately. After Haibara drove them out of the house about fifteen minutes, they arrived at the library. Take to the restaurant next to the library and have a large lunch set with new taste lemon  
ice cream, which is ready to go on sale in this summer.

Then took hers two to the library. All you can call and wait here in an hour or two. Until someone gets it. Maybe a father or a mother or herself.  
"Do not talk that , people will hear you misunderstand.  
Time to delay and hide it, it is called word for preparing to the wrong doing. "  
"Hmm ... I've been watching since the morning. ... the teacher? "

Koharu said. As Michiru sat down, the phone did not stop. She had seen her sister stay with her cellphone for four days before running. Their mother was angry. And leave them with the mischievous food that Shinichi bought. Michiru intends to chat with his friends on the net.  
She told her sister. Another deposit of this screen is her teacher.  
"Yes, Want to see it? but I have to exchange it." This time that my sister did this. Koharu will be scared at the moment.  
" I definitely do not want to exchange anything! that is not. .. Tell me something for this."  
Koharu said, she shaking her sister's arm.  
" I have to tell you, but I want you to tell me about Kazu-Onii! "

Michiru whispered, but Koharu was very shocked. She closed her mouth and made a hand to Michiru. Koharu starts red as a girl before speaking up.  
"How did you know? Do not tell anything or have any suspicions here! "  
"I'm always use the computer over you. And you did not sign out of your email account. I know what happen all about this and see all that. What's up with Kazu-Onii?  
See how hard he trained. And also know that. He tried so hard to make her happy! "  
"Ahhhh , Do not talk!, I'm really crazy ... Tell me about your plans, If you knowing this a lot. That why you want me to tell about Kazu-Onii more? 

Now Kazu-Onii only use one hand and he was blamed by the uncle , Do not think, do not care for yourself.. and he also told me by email . He try very hard to race in the winter to be with!"

" Sighh. It's hard to have a sister like her. Kazu-Onii sooo sad why does him need this for you? "  
Michiru frowned but Kooru is really crying. Michiru realizes that it is too intense for her younger sister.  
So she change the subject immediately.  
"Actually, it was not a plan. After the teacher listened to our story. Teacher said the mom talked about the relationship between auntie with dad and all three of them . It is very easy. Mom is the principle. She can not let this go. The teacher tell me to made mom just make think that.  
There are ways to make it right and mom has enough. So that , the teacher pulled the news clip about the marriage law more than two people to I would sign up for a new e-mail address like the government agency that campaigned this issue, and then attach a topic to the writing of the law.

The teacher roughly let me copy it into a new email. And then send the news clips with the content through the fake email that I created to our mom's email address three days ago.  
Just the way , Our mom can manage this document immediately because these documents are available at the Division of family planning's website. Mom also know all dad's information and auntie's ones. 

Just fill in and submit it. Then convince auntie and dad signed to agree to participate in this evening. Then all my family go to the Division of family planning tomorrow to take the test. Everything's over! "

Michiru explains in detail. It make Koharu have surprised on her eyes. She did not clap and pulls her sister's arm close and whispers to Michiru's ears.

"The teacher is ... not a criminal! "  
" Why ask that? Is there something wrong with me that I told her? "  
"It sounded like a bank robbery with a hostage plan in drama series that daddy wrote it! "  
" You do not think so. …..Maybe the teacher have some ideas to do. "  
"Okay, the teacher is this really a girl like us? Not the fake ones If that's the case, or she is the image guy that fake for a cyber crime and doing problem. then I think you are telling this trick to our dad. "

" Ok , but we have to tell this trick to dad after our mom persuade our dad and auntie. Not finish ,no way to reveal this. " 

" I'm not sure what that is. Not that your teacher is actually a boy. And you are so fond of him  
that you could not believe it. "  
" No, there is evidence that the teacher is a girl! "Michiru confirmed the sound.  
" Have you ever met a the teacher? I have to say it is very suspicious. Is my sister a simple believer? "  
" I have clip video of hers. She sent a video to make a cake. She is eleven years old girl .

She like to make cakes and she like to explain a lot of steps. She said that if the step of cooking cake  
is wrong. It will not be delicious. She is so thorough about the procedure! "  
" Let's give the clip video! Court needs proof! " Koharu stretched out his hand and spoke loudly.  
" The court upheld the defendant's image of Kazu! .  
Defendants have the right to give a clip video is cancel.! "  
The counteract of Michiru makes Koharu silent and holds hands firmly. The two girl went to walk. Grab a book or use a computer in a library. And do not say it again

At Kudo's home , Shinichi is tired of sleeping in bed. He drank medicine of Haibara for thirty minutes. Current time of arrival Two hours and twenty minutes, he had a headache and he would to go out and do anything. He want to see the old soccer ball that stored in the storage room. 

On his bed, there are nineteen documents to fill in by only he required. And all that , Must fill at least seven of the eighteen questions given. And some of the questions were directed only. Don't blank answer.  
Shinichi frowned. He wanted to tear all of documents away and destroy Usagimonji the bag that Ran brought it ,  
It is a villain who conspires with Ran to carry this all of documents to him.  
( It's crazy what kind of questions these foods are like, what foods have been eaten but not delicious,  
but want to spend a good time. Ever you get involved in a problem that can not be solved?  
Oh , Yes. I have to answer that. I was return to six years old at sixteen years old!

If you have a daughter Do you think your daughter has a boyfriend? ... What the hell do you want to do? ... Kudo Shinichi, who handles many cases, also called. I have helped international many times. Can not handle this paper? ... after marrying your second wife or second husband when the petition is completed. How do you manage their relationship? Please explain as to how to digest at least six lines ...)

Shinichi was tired of not being able to do anything. He thinks he waste of time if he is in the bedroom only. The fever is gone, and his heart is normal, and both women are supposed to talk in Ran's room.  
Shinichi secretly thinks he just leave home and dress up with go to the park a few moments before. And come back before 3.00 PM. Unlikely to be Ran with Haibara are an angry He hurried down from the bedroom. Gradually pick up the warm clothes that are stored and use for emergency scene. He will pick it up and go out the back window to the house.

He quickly put it on. This warm-up suit allows him to leave the house several times.For the time , He had problems with reporters at the time of the case, and because his corporate image coordinator made him a policeman who met more journalists than anyone in the metropolitan office.

Although he did not have the rank of commander, he thought that this would be a plan that the Inspector Takagi used for him to be the victim. At the time, the metropolitan office was hit by large-scale attacks and angry people all over the city.  
By he had to face the fire, the reporter splashed the fire him instead of the office.  
"Case Closed , Case Closed "  
one of the three mobile phones that Shinichi owns has calling .As he walked through the working desk. If this is a voice call that means. The Metropolitan Police call him upset with a forehand slap.

This call is not accepted. And it hindered the rhythm out of his home. Shinichi come on, get the call.  
" Shinichi-senpai!. Still at home, right? I call from Half an hour before this, the Department is very the most busy!. Are you still in the house right? Please you lived at home for me.  
I was expecting from the Inspector Takagi! "  
" Hey Hey Susumu clam down. Yes, I'm still in the house, I can not go anywhere" (If you do not call me. You crazy! )

" Good luck, do you know?" Today, I was heavy from the morning, and the inspector Takagi was meeting about the defensive plan for two upcoming meetings summit. Inspector had very serious about the budget of anti-protest equipment is lack of source. The department is very busy. I want senpai to come back soon."  
Someto Susumu smirked over the phone.  
" I want to go back to work too . But it is expected to rest four months. Here it is left half a month. The gun and signet was attached by Inspector. Even though I am case closer of the sniper case by myself. But I was charged by the charge to order the command like this. What is the case? Tell me something , I think my brain does not rust.

Shinichi make a deal. The case that he listens will make his brain run over more than the running.  
"Oh, that is …that's not possible!. I was ordered by inspector Takagi that call to check senpai lives at home whether you 're stay at home or not. I do not know what to do. I'll have to hang up. This is it!

" Hey you damn scout! you will call me only for this or not! , Do not rely on! "  
The silent end of the call disappears. Shinichi collapses to the floor. Today It's too much to take HIS life after H is being shot injured. As He still not discouraged , Another mobile phone calling again.  
Shinichi buys three mobile phones of the same model. But it's different about color and using package number. The first that rings is green is calling that use for the friends and family.  
( The regular number. ... Last call , that guy would like to say something to me. he do not know what to do. I have sense about this call is that he want me to help him for make certain some certainty. ) 

Shinichi decides to answer his friend, squeezing his nose, trying to imitate his youthful voice.  
"The East speaks and changes."  
One understands his meaning is only one person.  
Hattori Heiji, his longtime friend, currently works as an attorney at Probose and Friends laws agency office that pacific headquarter office is located at Osaka. Opposite of the line is smiling.  
He hair up and made his decision to be a tawny, looking like his father during his studies at university  
He decided to increase weight and muscle. Make the present , he became a brawny but still playful and handsome. And he is one of the Japan's greatest swordsmen.

Heiji speaks Looking down from a skyscraper. He just finish to relied on an unusual lunch to eat.  
And to chat with old friends.

"This is the west, this cloud overcast. The storm is coming " Osaka accent is clear. But stating that there was a storm. Shinichi thought. That's a big deal. He continued.  
" You want me to talk on security line? Bros!"  
" Not yet. I just call to tell you. I decided to go to the tiger cave. "  
" ! ….Central Bureau of the budget , Ministry of Finance and Economy .. about the case of Koteyasu Masaya -Sensai Yes? ... who do you tell this? "  
Shinichi realized that. That he said, the tiger cave. His old friends have no hesitation.  
" No , I told you first. I have to tell Kazuha this evening. "  
"It was six years ago. Hattori? ... But if I became you and visited that kind of thing…. I do not even bite like that! ... You need support team if you will do this really . I will introduce the wizard to. "  
" Ho! You have a helper. I'm glad to be a part of it. How are you wounded? "  
" It's better, But it make trouble in my home. About my home now that it's better than before.  
Koshinoya Toshiji , Immigration Bureau at Haneda airport.  
Aketoga Sachi , District of control and planning project, Sogo Trading Agency  
and Kanezuma Yoshito , Deputy Managing Director of Torasoi Construction in Sendai  
and Enokita Kanae, Designing District, Aichi Prefectural Engineering Office ... Will you be out keep up?"  
" Remember that! What are you going to warn me about? If I would contact them immediately, sure I could going to tiger cave safely, Guy. "

"Sachi-chan and Kanezuma-san do not worry. I used to help them both because of some case when I study in university. As Enokita-san, she is the junior at same university that Ran's study. Tell her that Shinichi-kun wants to help. Do not worry. But watch out for Koshinoya Toshiji little ,  
I would associate him to friend but that guy see me as an enemy. "  
"Hey Kudo, you and the golden hair sis ... How are you twos ? " (Don't hang up! , Don't hang up! )  
This sentence of Heiji made Shinichi's bloody. He was holding phone tight and swear it ( Damn you! ).  
Your tiger cave is pretense! You take this to me many time! Don't for my turn to you!. But he don't hang up  
Shinichi breathed before answering his best friend.  
"I made she both hurt. I'm also hurt now, the three of us are looking for a solution. "  
"Three of us ... like to solve this problem! " ( You're quite so wrong!. Let's keep this long! )  
" Bye Guy! …Be careful . After I finished this. To join the team. " Shinichi cuts talk and hang up.  
Hattori Hayashi hit the mobile power save button before put it on the suitcase.  
He did not tell his friend about the lunch that had come through in the restaurant at the Henriaku Kansai Grand Hotel, which was forty-eight floor heights.  
Hattori's eyes looking out of the wide mirror, reveal the northern most city areas.  
He is using that idea. He got a ticket from the past lunch.  
From now on the key point. Where will he go and where will he start?  
A young boy's voice rang from behind him. 

" Dad , Are you waited a long time? " Young boy face like Heiji. But his eyes are like his wife , Kazuha  
He wears a black t-shirt and a light blue jacket. Long hair to the neck until the rubber band. His jeans embroidered the word. Kansai is the greatest on the right leg's pants . 

His right hand is bandaged with bandages. He asked his dad. But show off dissatisfaction.  
"Oh, how's your hand? My tiger cub ". Heiji stroked his son's head.  
"It would be three days. Then dad took me to practice. But I was wrong, impatient. That tell dad to practice fully... what is it? I have to go back home to finish my homework of school holidays.  
Masubara city is far away from our home three stations . I'm off to try it. I have a problem with score of science class. If not , I will tell mom that the day before, Dad came back late to talk about other non-related work at the company. Last year, Dad forgotten the wedding anniversary. Mom is still angry. "  
"I need to get my son to preach?" ….I will give you this , kid "

Hattori Heiji pulls two tickets out of pocket. On paper, it was printing by three-dimensional bar code. And write a message that the redemption right of home delivery His son was pale.  
When he saw that message. Coupons can be redeemed until 30 August 2019. 

"This is a coupon redeeming the Kazma Engine Gear program, a flight simulator program with the new version of Drone!. And this is The 4K DVD Coupon for 1965 sound of music version, starring by Julie Andrews!  
How did dad get them? And delivery to home is means be paid.

What do you want from me? Of this value. Go to the bribe. "  
" You get it or not! Crazy kids! , I tell friend to help find this for you along times And do not tell mom.  
The reparation that I broken your hand... back to home already. Keep up the good work. If it was sent home. I will tell mom later. Two coupons are available. It is a must register, because the number of rights to the amount of it is limited! " 

Heiji did not ends of said, his son picked up his cellphone from the jeans pocket. He quickly filled in the code of the two coupons. Enter the coupon field of the distributor website where the coupon specifies that it can be filled in the designated store. Heiji looked at his son for about four minutes.

His son drew the expression. Eyes show joy as a girl is in love.  
" it's done will come in three days! Thank you daddy "  
"Then come back home. Watch out! you told mom that. Today, I goes back to eat. " He chuckled his son again and his son pretend rubbing from him. His son shook his hand. he will say that.

" Ahhh dad . it is ..." (should be good question)  
" What are you waiting for?" Or that you want to say that. Which of the following would be the girl's best friend that you give dvd to her? Hmm?"

"No, I can not say that. ... the vitamins that your doctor ordered to eat. Eat by the time . Mom warned you. "

Heiji nodded, he holding the plastic box that divide the vitamins by eating at a specific date and time. Show to his son. His son nodded before stepping out of the twelfth floor in front of the hotel restaurant. After the change of his father. The boy holding a mobile and using the redial button.

Find his house number immediately. He waited for a few minutes. Reply with quote  
"Mom, I see dad. Dad gave me a gift of sorry that he broken my hand. ... It will be expensive. I still not tell you , The promise of man …I tell dad about the wedding anniversary .

But I thinks that mom should be pardon to dad. Because twelve is lucky number? ….Mom and Dad have a baby like me but mom want lucky number? Mom , Please stop. I 'm not who make you're angry . Urrr  
Mom , Who do you knowing about someone and dad called her the golden hair sis ?

Shinichi admit the thinking about walking out in the park. He brought all the required documents to the desk. He managed the only book stack that was on Yusaku's desk orderly. He take it to a horizontal line, and putting it in the empty space of shelf . Do not separate categories, categories, or sequences.

Shinichi thought about it for a day. He will set it again. Now he needs to concentrate and take up space to fill the hardest questionnaire in his life. More difficult than any case that he has encountered.

After about an hour , Shinichi begins yawns , He go to kitchen . He brew coffees that Ran just brought. And take it was two glasses. His nerves were tired. Because of the new drug that Haibara had given him. Coffee does not help. Shinichi thought to take a nap. Even though he slept for nearly three hours because of the poison in his body, he checked the papers and only two pages left to finish filling it.

Immediately , Haibara walks hurry up into the library. Her eyes are extremely angry. She changed clothes from the sweater she gave in the morning to a long sleeve dress with two buttons and a new lab coat. She tied her long blonde hair to a ponytail. And wear a slit skirt. She talks to Shinichi.  
" Kudo-kun!, what do you do with Ran?! I patient to her for an hours? What are these questions? Are you really going to do this ?! Are you and her ever thinking of asking to me for this? Before filing the document and send them to the Division of family? " 

" Please calm down , I was treated by Ran to do this. I will finished it. " Shinichi makes shy face.  
" Will finished it?" Are you mad with her? What kind of husband are you? The wife who allowed her husband to marry with her close friend, You and your wife would be mad ! 

Have you thought about that? What happens after this petition is pass by the law process ?  
What are you waiting for her? Wait for you and wait for me. You are making the criminal ! Mr. policeman! "

" Don't called the concerning for our three of us family is the criminal! "

Ran speak sharply and walked down the stairs behind Haibara. Both of her twos were in the conflict to solve the problem about the document that fill in by Haibara must filled.

Ran arks Haibara filled out the documents for both of them in the living room.  
Another room separated from his bedroom with Shinichi and next to Michiru's and Koharu's bedroom.

Haibara denied with respectful voice after she looks the name on the head of document.  
Ran try to explain for her . This is just a systematic fill to solve this problem. For solve problem , Haibara agree with document . But she can not accept it. That is assorted questions followed, listed in several pages. It made her think that. It does not make sense to not solve this problem.

Ran closed to Haibara. She smiled as comforting. Ran slaps Haibara's face but not strongly . Shinichi was shocked as he saw the execution that Ran do it. She never hurt and hit the kids that Shinichi seen  
But now she slaps her best close friend.  
Haibara dazed , she thought she was made Ran to angry, but Ran hugging Haibara strongly soon.  
Ran begin crying  
"R …Ran ….I…It is " Haibara whispered  
" Do not die ...I'm very happy ..My Ai-chan is really not die. She became to Kazumi-chan, my best friend I'm very happy….Really happy… "  
"... Excuse me, I'm sorry to be obscene for fifteen years ... I think you forgot when I became Haibara Ai, and now I'm her friend Kasumi. I'm sorry to hear that. I do not want to spend the past fifteen years. Excuse me "  
Haibara rubbed Ran's back and try to pacify "  
" No! You make mistakes, you have to be punished. " Ran changes her mood face and  
push Haibara away  
Shinichi saw everything. He thought and told himself  
( It's bad, Ran get you now. Crazy girl. )  
" Punished ... means you slapped me at the face ... " she asked Ran. She doubt Ran's attitude.

" No, you and Shinichi were lying to me together that Haibara Ai-chan was died throughout fifteen years . But she lived and still here in front of me. You go to my wedding , You take care of my baby. You do necessary think that I and Shinichi can not do that but It must doing. You do all this!.  
You become the godmother of the children! This is it! This is criminal. Covert criminal . Fill out the forn and get tested now! ..Miss pharmacist! "

If you do this , then I'll forgive you! " Ran do with arms akimbo for round up more.

" A…Are you mad! You will allow your close friend to marry with your husband! ...How can I do that to you?! Damn! I with Kudo-kun just be with friend. Not much and Not overstep moreover.

That I say this is criminal."  
" But Shinichi told me that you are important to him like me and the kids.

You and him with me , three of us are no conditions where the three of us will not be together.  
He dares to tell me. After he recovered , He told me that he was sad, but he secretly loved another woman besides me! And he can not lie to me! Because he loves me and you very much! "

Haibara hissed. She changed her target and retaliated to Shinichi.  
"You told her so? What to eat? What's up? You're going to make your happiness family is collapsed. Your wife is misunderstanding to me. And you're also injuring me as friend both of you and your wife. You and Me ,We twos have nothing to do with . Just to live together for a long time. I just took care of your daughter instead your wife till your daughter attached me. And they called me Auntie . But your wife think that? Should we three to be lived together in a family Really?.You have to deal with it clearly, Kudo-kun. Tell Ran that you and me do not have anything.

Three of us can not live together !

" Not ready. No need to lie to see it again., no matter what Shinichi said. I will not listen. Two of you lied to me enough. You know some of the truth. If you can part with from Shinichi really. Why do you fly to fly to feed our children? Will you visit take care of the kids when he or I are busy, why?

And then fifteen years ago. This peaceful life like this , You have a lot of chances to marry. Why are we two never heard of you having a boyfriend or bringing a lover to us? It's obvious that you does not have to lie again. And do not think that this test will approve it easily. Dare to bet with me! "

The attitude of the Ran changed. She is proud of her superiority. Haibara frowned. Her voice softened.

" What does that mean, that it's not easy to approve?"  
"Because of this, I have to say. You do not get angry Is there a way for you to avoid this? You can avoid the law without sitting up to argue that you do not thinking about my husband.

On the last page of the test conditions. It writes that. If two or more people submit this form, it is considered by the committee. And they had not suitable to live together.

All of people that submit this form can not submit the form no. 334 repeatedly in five years!

Haibara repeated the words that Ran talk to her. If form was considered and not pass , It can not submit  
again in five years. Don't submit in five years.

"How are you? Miss pharmacist? Like big reward as travel around the world? You 've been around for 5 years that Shinichi and I can not distract you like you said. You and him do not have anything else."

Ran hold hand on her mouth and trying to imitate the heroine in the afternoon drama.  
Haibara is extremely angry. She clutched her hands tightly and screamed out.  
"I'm going to win 5 years! I will make you with Kudo-kun and the kids. I'm also very good. I have responsibility and have not thought about your husband. And if we do not pass until I get 5 years that for me! I guarantee that you will know if I get angry at this. You have no way to survive, you say 5 years, right? It will not pass. There is no way. I will return to the questionnaire that it all.

Let's get to the kids first. We will see each other ! " " Five years to get it. Miss stubborn pharmacist, " Ran continues to stress.

Shinichi sees the situation is not very good. He has seen his mother quarrel with his father since childhood. But here it is like one of his houses, there is a sudden flood on the other side, the tree behind the house burns and it is crash to his house, he said.

"Well, before you twos leave, ladies, you twos are not going to get into a fight in front of me."  
"Everything is so chaotic, it's because you're crazy! "Ran and Haibara will speak out immediately 

( I would not die because of the villains. I will die because you two! )  
Haibara is out to get the kids at the city library. Ran still looks after her. She smilie no mouth when her friend admitted to completing all the paperwork in exchange for the 5 years without repatriation.

When Haibara goes away . Ran scam ,she walks to Shinichi immediately. Shinichi shook his head off the table. Ran see the documents on the table, Shinichi filling near finishes. She tease him

" Hee Hee , You talk to me this story does not make sense but you fill it with intentionally till near competition. Actually, you would love to Ai-chan more than when you confessed love to me, the liar detective  
" Ah, I'm afraid you're angry. So I made it. But some answers that it will ask why do not know. Honey ,….you will not be able to move forward with this. I'm with Haibara ... it's so complicated now I'm not really sure yet with her. What am I to do with you ...and I have you and our children? "

"... Do not you pity her? Do not you see that? She set up a giant wall in her heart for fifteen years ...  
She waits for you. Wait, all along, after listening to all the stuff from your mouth ... I can not leave her ... You also can not leave her .Take this form intention! ….For thank her kindness …For saving her from the past, like you saved her from the organization. That is to do for me and our family! "

"And you, you are the only daughter who grew up seeing her parents separated. Your father is dissipated with the orderly mother and she can not tolerate them. If your mother will forgive your father now,

But honey, You are a strong woman and kind. This story is happening because you care me and her too much. But how are your feeling! Ran? " Shinichi tries to find the hidden answer of the run.

"... I like her… Shinichi ... I dare say that. I like Ai-chan all the time. I told you that she like my sister but I never had. When I know that she don't die. She became Kasumi-chan. I'm glad and I will not let her to risk again. I think you with me and her , three of us do not cut off completely, ..

I believe in this world. Only our house can protect her! "  
Ran curler up her hair after releasing it long. She is going to the kitchen for cooking the dinner, waiting for the return of Haibara to get the kids back. Shinichi wanted to thank his wife, but he was still troubled. 

This evening , the moods of the dinner was so great that many weeks. Before that Ran hurried back to the evening and made rice for everyone to eat. And she delivery food to the small building for Haibara.  
Fours of them, parents, children with auntie sit and eat together. The annoying of the Ran has resulted in Shinichi seeing. Haibara was angry at the time and refused to speak with Ran.

Ran try to pick up the many items that she makes to Haibara. Haibara just said thanks and thanks.  
One side is Michiru and Koharu are not talking. Shinichi is a strange person and has a lot of women, but everyone is quiet, he is the only guy in the room and can not say anything.

After eating dinner , Haibara invites Koharu to bathing. But she do not invited Michiru.  
She request to Ran that let Koharu sleep with her at small house tonight . Because Koharu want her to teach English thought that she would like to talk with the children so the children relaxed about the injury. Ran tell Koharu that you must wake up auntie at 7.00 AM tomorrow. Can't late. Our all of family are going to Division of family in the Beika city? OK?  
Koharu nodded. Shinichi also heard after he entered the bathroom last. Mom see you, Michiru, Auntie Kasumi let your sister but she can't let you together.

What's up with you and auntie? What are you talking with auntie?  
Michiru said , Nothing mom . I just talk to auntie something . She should be embarrassed to talk to me now. Ran asked Michiru , Do you twos know that tomorrow? What are we going to do at the Division of family?  
Michiru said , I know . Michiru told Ran because mom love auntie Kasumi very much. But now she're angry to me. I do not want to distract her. Run around her daughter and say  
Good kid , You are not angry that mom did this. Or are you angry with auntie?

Michiru said that I am angry with Dad now!.

This caused of Shinichi is fake coughing and walk out of the bathroom immediately. Ran excitement and frown to him. Like she would talk you are cause of this problem and will dare listen secretly. She told nothing to him and hold Michiru up and said , Sleep with mom tonight and let dad to sleep in the Library only. Or let the books of granddad lull dad to sleepy. Ran iterate Shinichi 7.00 AM! Understand , Mr. policeman! Shinichi bowed. Let's Ran hold Michiru to sleep. Before going up the stairs , Michiru turned to Shinichi and rubbed her tongue to him.

His hard day is ended. And he thought about it. Or tomorrow will be harder than this. "What's your cloth? You don't go to work. The leather jacket with black glasses, why take a tie and tie again. We will not be in the your police department for you to testify. We will go to the Division of family. "  
Ran finished her wearing . She enter into her bedroom with Shinichi that only Shinichi stayed .

Ran wearing a green silk cloth and cover the full-body blue dress. She wears dark pink earrings that Shinichi bought two years ago. Shinichi looked at his wife and said,  
" Honey, we are going to the governorate. Then watch you dress up. Is not it a little too much? "  
" What are you talking about? Today it's family day It's like a trip.  
Dress it up comfortably. Why are you wearing black glasses? Then there's another.  
Why you take three all of mobile phones cause you can't working?.  
Just carry the green. The black and red will not take it! "  
"Ran, I did not tell you. I also stopped at work quarantine in the house, Dear , The reporters were relieved to crush our house almost two weeks ago. I can not usually go to the public. The Division of family is located in the Beika Professional building. I conceal myself, this is not done for me. But do it for our home. I do it for Susumu. He told me that I was going to hide in the house. According to the order by Inspector Takagi,  
I would think that I was going to work. You and our children are to be happy. "  
"Did Someto-kun have a call? What is his wife's mother? Did she get better? "  
"I Did not ask him about it. But it would be better. He has his daughter to do that . I'm ready.  
Kazumi with the kids. "  
" Why are you stay with me only that just not calling her Ai-chan? "  
"I'm scared the kids will hear me. Children will ask who is Ai-chan? I and you called her fifteen years ago that Kasumi.I almost forgot, I have to carry the documents here. I think I'm going to fill it all up. "  
Ran put collar of Shinichi's shirt to set up straight. And she do not forget to use two hands to slap his face lightly before asking.  
"Are you ready for me , for my family . if you say you love me?"  
"Should you mind to failed for this? . Miss Karate girl. ... 

It is very erroneous calculation of time. Over the years, neighboring of Beika , Haido and Toriya cities have become more densely populated.

More cars using the expressway to get to the center of Beika city by Shinichi's thinking for speed. He was blocked by the traffic in the Sunday morning on the expressway. The vast amount of family car that intends to travel outside the city to the nearby area to travel from four. To be back at six o'clock. As a result, Shinichi acts as a driver. In the his Presda the black car that he used to take his family to visit several years ago, he had not used this car for a long time on the motorway on Sunday morning and he did not think the traffic jam.

" I was right to thinking of use this car. If we use the Prasatt at home. This will be lighter than this.. "  
Shinichi is talking about a SUV. It is second hand SUV at his home, he decided to buy it two years ago. In the case of more people on the bus, both parents of Ran with his parents or other close friends, how far away. Yesterday, when Haibara drove to the children and ran to drive while working, he used the Presda cars he was driving. That means the car has three keys: Shinichi's with Ran's and Haibara's  
Ran begins upset , She pungent very much.  
"It's late, We have appointment at nine o'clock in the morning. It's nine o'clock in five minutes. Head down the curved line and continue on two streets! "  
" Yes, I understand you, ladies."

( What's up, I can not escape, I'm dead, it's not a car, it's a closed room! )

" Today, why are you wearing glasses with long braids?, It looks not cute."  
Koharu said as she sat in the middle of the back seat between Michiru and Haibara.  
Not Shinichi alone who wants to hide his face. At the time of the case.  
All the publishers and news agencies of all channels are publishing Haibara's face.  
One of the world's top female pharmacists is the killing target of a global killer involved in the enormous value of drug companies. Her name and face now appear throughout Japan. 

And she survived the assassination. Today she decided to make extra thick. Put on big round eyeglasses. She do long hair braiding and wear a brown fleece sweater with coveralls long blouse on both feet.  
She tried to avoid her scandalous appearance in the news to become a working woman like a writer or journalist

" Make up with a bad dress. Not about making the test fail, Kasumi: "

Ran sit the front seat beside the driver still bites her friend. She thought that the trick was to break the heart of Haibara. " Do not worry. I like her husband It has become known to the face and reputation of the society already. You did not want the kids to be crushed by the press and crying again! Mrs. Mommy "

Shinichi's car with five passengers arrived at the third floor parking lot.  
Beika Professional Building that Shinichi felt strange that he still had to carry with Usagimonji the bag. Inside the bag was a big file of papers that they all helped fill.  
Shinichi sent the four women down the front entrance of the building.  
And meet again in the next fifteen to twenty minutes. If he can keep the car.  
Now bring the bag down. Shinichi sees the zipper in the middle of the open pocket.  
He thought he would secretly to see files of Ran and Haibara. But he weighed down before.  
When he walking away from the parking lot. But watch the wrist watch it. Nine o'clock twenty-eight and the result is very bad for Shinichi now. Because he collided with a working man who was calling and did not see that Shinichi was in front of him.  
Wad!  
"Oh, sorry, I'm in a hurry. What is it? "Shinichi quickly apologized when he saw the other mobile phone falling to the ground.  
" No problem What are you ...! Sh Shinichi-Onii?! "  
" Hey ... Mizuhiko! " ( How awful did you come here? Young TV guy! )  
When the story ended in 2004, and because Shinichi was planning the kids, their three detectives met the death of Haibara Ai Because of his planning . Shinichi decides to tell the truth about his true self that he is Kudo Shinichi, a High school boy stay at the house where the children always wonder who the house is. And to tell the truth about Haibara Ai became Ninokawa Kasumi in 2006 by inviting them to party at home on Christmas's day .  
Two years after Haibara as a result, all young detectives are aware that Edokawa Conan is Kudo Shinichi, and Haibara Ai is Ninokawa Kasumi.

For all of Conan's three fake kids's friend,

only Tsuburaya Mizuhiko who is still in contact with Shinichi. He was in his twenties-seven.  
Hair on the face disappears with age. He graduated in the field of art and design. He became the props and set up equipment officer in Toto TV's Drama production team. And it was him who asked Shinichi to help direct and take care of the script of TV Series . The Furious Cop. Shinichi is very shocked to see Mizuhiko here. He grabbed his old friend, Conan also, to avoid the concrete pillars behind the parking lot. The three of them, Genta. Ayumi, and he decided to stop calling Shinichi. Not Conan and called him Shinichi-Onii by Shinichi's request.

Shinichi tightened his shoulders.  
"Let's do it together for me. No one do not know if me and my family is here today! "  
"T ...Today? I do not know about it today, it's news. I have been suspended. Wait a minute, family?  
Or Are Ran-Nee with Michiru-chan and Koharu-chan are here now!...Ah If...A...i?  
" Stop, do not talk, let's go through this first, and please do this for me . Two days ago, I'm going crazy. I can not believe I'll see you here ... Hey, you and your team secretly follow me? "  
" Do you say something! The producer team ordered a break from the Furious Cop for a month. Everyone in the team is very difficult. The news is not enough people. I came here because I work because the camera team and journalists are not good enough. Look around you.  
Most of car parked in front of the sloop. It's a TV news car. "  
Shinichi looked around at the third floor car parks. As Mizuhiko said ,  
The car are full of news officer and there are several news crews organizing forces out of the parking lot. Shinichi mumbled in his neck before asking.  
"What happened? The case is here. Why do journalists come this way?  
This is just a government district. "  
" It happens the headline news , Onii. You let watch this...Your news are fall now.."  
Mizuhiko retrieves news of yesterday evening. Talking about the big change of the Kotoeda Group,  
the former President Kotoeda Makiko will lay hands and give everything to her son. It has been known in the business for many years. But the story of this family back again because of the leakage of news that.  
The current president, Kotoeda Mitsutoshi decided to file a 334 form to file additional applications with two other women, in addition to his legal wife, Kotoeda Tsukina, whom she signed.  
Shinichi made it through the sources that all news agencies have been notified. He do not know what to do. The filing of Form 334 is the same as the one that was filed with his family's petition happens today. With one family that is a famous businessman. 

" Shinichi-Onii ... are you okay? "Mizuhiko was worried when he saw Shinichi's sudden exhaustion.  
" I'm okay, I think I'm okay, thanks for the news."  
(What's the hell is this?! Filing same petition. Also tested on the same floor at 17th floor! )  
" I have not told you yet. What are you doing here? " Mizuhiko's question made Shinichi hiccup.  
His brain must find a way. I did not know that Mizuhiko knew. He and his family are going to do the same thing as the news of Kotoeda family.  
" I came to handle the paperwork for children traveling abroad. The case may have to send them to a short-term study. My parents told me. I want to give Michiru and Koharu to America sometime while they are not adults. " (Sorry, Dad and Mom! )  
"I understand that. Then talk after. I do not know. This is my first post. Ah, And Kazumi-san,Is she here? "

Shinichi understood Mizuhiko. He was the first person to know the news of Haibara being shot and rushed to the hospital. When Shinichi made his way to the villain in this case. Only Mizuhiko, who stayed as friend with Ran alongside Haibara. Shinichi think he still struck his old senior friend.  
"Come on, she is come. I will be recorded in the document to learn that. Stay with her company with Dr. Asaka and her mansion in America when they go to studies. I have to go back to my family. I have to call ... "  
" Well, see you again later, Onii...Ah Onii...Your bag.! "

Shinichi grabbed a bag quickly and opened the document to see if it was gone. He laughs and lazily But he did not notice that. Mizuhiko enough to know. He was lying from his attitude about the bag.  
( I will call to ask the real reason later...Because you and Ran-Nee and Ai-chan are get heavy  
….I have doubt it. )

On the 17th Floor, Beika Professional Building. The counter is waiting for an appointment to get the test. Shinichi rushed out of the main elevator at the front of this floor. Ran with Haibara and the two children waiting for him for nearly twenty-five minutes. Shinichi scratch head and hurriedly apologize.  
The heat of the parking lot and black leather jacket made him sweat. Ran set his clothes and pick up a handkerchief . Shinichi has noticed that.  
During his go on this floor, police and security forces managed to block all of the reporters from coming up to this floor by closing down the stairs and closing off all elevators from the 15th floor.  
As result , Using two floors to barrier the reporters did not come up with all the crooks involved.

Shinichi's startling image of confusion has started.  
He saw a middle-aged man who would be Mitsutoshi, he wearing an expensive outer blazer suit brand  
Abbas Bagent, staring at the watch, the Schweitzer Gold Limited Edition. He came and waited with anticipation.  
He saw women between the ages of 20 - 40, three in total, left to right.  
One expression is stressful and uncomfortable. She will be Tsukina , Mitsutoshi's current law-abiding wife, that Shinichi seen hers in a news image from Mizuhiko's cell phone. The other two adults woman . It is the people in the news talking.

Participants in the test that became his wife by law process

When they feels that he will be interested in this group much more. So he pretended to embrace Koharu. That's it. His original elevator opened and an old lady who was the final participant of the test came to Kotoeda Tsukina in a spring colored kimono. She walk through Shinichi's face and he embracing Koharu and picking up. The old lady spoke up. Break the silence on the 17th floor at the counter immediately.

"Why do you look so impatient, you think I'm not here ... or think I want to be as good as well. "  
"Mom, today you need a test and you have to join the test. Because the law is so. "  
"I'm so old and still face the press. It must have been around for a while. But they work very well. Do you know that this ugly news? Someone let out some hope for you to repent. "  
" What a ugly news, this is all for our home. And you do agree with me? "  
"That's because I have no choice. Have a only son but you are useless. It becames burdened for Tsukina and Madoka. The two follow me. I want end of the story, I have to disturb her a lot. I also insist on the same word. Madoka, you can also retreat. Then I will find another way, but from this 3 months, you will not be able to stop! "

Kotoeda Tsukina and Tsukemoto Madoka nodded simultaneously. They silently do not say anything.  
While Minosoe Ayaki was angry and unhappy that her lover's mother was seeing her as a piece of wood or a rock, she did not say no to her. She knew many years ago. Her relationship with Mitsutoshi was not accepted by the Makiko. But all the difficult things. She helped Mitsuyoshi all the time. Makiko will accept her work.

Something caught Kotoeda Makiko to stop, she pulled her foot and went straight to Haibara.  
Haibara is complaining and talking to Ran. Why not all fives of you , me and Shinichi with our children stay here only today ? But there is another family to wait for. Haibara says Japanese family law are globalization or ancientlization? .

" Excuse me , Miss golden hair , But we twos ... have met before? "  
"Eh! ... never .. " Hbara answered immediately. She is more wary of the strange old woman.

"If so, ask the little girl that was carried by father . What did you and your family do today? "Shinichi's face pale much. He coped with the sometimes horrible answer that Koharu could not handle. He do not get it in some. Same as Ran , The one who copes with her, in her joking answer, only has Haibara. The two of them join together as well as mother and child.

" Today, My daddy and mommy to make more marriage with that auntie who grandma said to her! "  
(Don't said that! Kids! )  
"Oh my dear, Your daddy is very brave that he bring you and your mommy came with. "  
Shinichi realized that. In the eyes of Kotoeda Makiko , he becomes an enemy to her. With impaired fatherhood and husband.  
" By the law process , but the person making the petition is my mommy " ( there you go. sigh )

Kotoeda Makiko raised a brow in Wonder's answer. She stepped forward and focus to Ran. Ran feels threatened. Makiko's eyes look horrible for Ran. Ran thinks turn away. But Haibara interrupts her hand as if she want to say that ban. Do not come over, go away.  
"... a really great family. ... I do not think it would be difficult to come here. "  
Maiko admired the strange young family she had met. To walk away. And the speakers are on the 17th floor.

( We are sorry to announce. This announce is form Division of family planning and Social of Tokyo disctrict. We are scheduled to take legal tests for filing the 334 forms. Please report and send documents at the 18th floor. Go to The entrance and the test will start at 10.25 minutes. Next is the list of testers and room names that need to be tested and evaluated.  
Group 1 family - Kotoeda Family  
1\. Mr. Kotoeda Mitsutoshi, please wait room 1901, 19th floor  
2\. Mrs. Kotoeda Tsukina, please wait for room 1902, 19th floor  
3\. Miss Minosoe Ayaki, please wait room 1903, 19th floor  
4\. Miss Tsukemoto Madoka, please wait at room 1904, 19th floor  
5\. Mrs. Kotoeda Makiko , please wait for room 1905, 19th floor

Group 2 family - Kudo Family  
1\. Mr. Kudo Shinichi , please wait room 1804, 18th floor.  
2\. Mrs. Kudo Ran, please wait room 1805, 18th floor  
3\. Miss. Ninokawa Kasumi, please wait room 1806, 18th floor  
4\. Miss Mori Michiru , please wait room 1807, 18th floor  
5\. Miss Fujimine Koharu, please wait for room 1807.)

After the end of the voice , Koharu instructs Shinichi to put her down. She went to shake Michiru's hand that she stand against the wall of the building. And say so gladly , Stay in the same room , Stay in the same room. Michiru nodded yes yes ,We stay in the same room. Where we to go?

Ran turn to order her twin daughter . Do not be naughty, if the authorities ask what can not answer. You twos raised your hand. Do not understand, do not answer, understand? The two nodded.

As Shinichi turned to Haibara and said, That grandma should be just grateful. Do not make a scary look. Haibara said him back. That's not the eyes of the old. Like men over the age of fully-grown man.  
You and me meet such people in life. This does not look like that. That grandma do not have to.  
"Why do you know who that group is?  
Why are them filed same petition that Ran request it for you with me? "  
" The Kotoeda family , Businessmen are famous. I just knew this for a moment. ..  
I met Mizuhiko at the parking lot! "  
"Tsuburaya-kun !? What is he doing here? ... what did you tell him today? "  
" Can I tell him that?...Are you crazy? ….that... you and me are applying for marriage registration .he came with the family news. He told reporters that all of the agencies were monitoring the filing of the family.  
They had parade today for that family . Do not you see the procession of journalists who flocked to news stations on the ground floor? "  
"There is a thought. Today , the first floor have many people in front of the building and it is very traffic jam. I tried to stay away behind Ran'back after a long time. For take the elevator to go to this floor. I'mconfused  
"What are you thinking? Kudo-kun?" Haibara saw Shinichi quietly for a moment.  
"No matter what, it will be good. Each family has a hidden secret . "

18th Floor, Room 1804, The participant for Form 334: Kudo Shinichi  
Evaluator: Senior State lawyer, Matsunoi Kenya  
Middle-aged man about sixty years old. Looking at Shinichi, eyes do not blink. He wears a diagonal striped shirt, black rabbit and a suit at all times. Even in the air, it will be hot. Air conditioning works like it does not work well. Shinichi shivered during the request, allowing him to sit in the middle of the room.  
Lawyer Matsunoi uses his eyes as a hawk, exploring Shinichi in every corner. Shinichi touch this old man saw him as an enemy. He told Shinichi to put the file that Shinichi had placed on the table and sat down.  
" Can I take off my coat on the hangers?" "Shinichi tries to solve the game. The tester did not answer. But nodding is permissible.  
He opened the file for about fifteen minutes and began opening the conversation for testing.  
" The famous youngest police officer after being severely injured by a global sniper riot. Bring your wife and herclose friends to make the form 334 to change the marriage registration more than two people  
... headlines like this good? "  
" W.. W.. What do you mean?" (I was dragged without my permission! )

" Let's call you Shinichi-kun instead of Kudo-kun. Seeing this, I'm an avid fan of your father's novel.  
Yusaku-San. Into this story , Mr. policeman . What are you crazy about? To think for making a crime!"  
"Well, my crime is, according to the petitioner, that is my wife."

"That's right, your father-in-law, Mori Kogoro is a very respectable person for the legal profession. You only was a famous high school detective. Now you are a police officer. I have asked. What a crazy thought! "  
To think for making a crime!"  
"Let's explain that. I was initially opposed to this. But my wife refused. We are quarrel each other.  
I have to come here for the whole family. "(Ho Hoi, he is very respectable , I'll laugh or be sorry)  
"The crime is committed. Must be motivated ...  
What motivates her wife to instigate her to commit a crime? "  
"... I think that is friendship. I'm with Ran and Kasumi very closely.  
If I say we have to growing us together. "  
"Miss Ninokawa Kasumi wrote in her autobiography that she was in England . And You with Ran-kun , your wife had to know Kasumi-kun anywhere? . I've read the documentation. As she is, she has appeared in both their lives since attending university. ... I do not think so. Do you force your wife to file Form 334? "  
" I do not have to do it! " ( You want me to be serious! , I have to be angry, Mr. Lawyer! )  
" You said that you was friends by growing with Kasumi-kun and Ran-kun.  
You called together. Explain that to me.  
"Kasumi is the niece of Dr. Asaga's friend. He was my neighbor next door to my parents' home. For me, Dr. Agasa was like my grandpa. Kasumi's frequent fly-bys will often when she learns high school . With her parents she died. So she took care of her. I became a neighbor with her, and as she known to Ran. She was very close. The three of us have been living to this day. "  
(I'm tired, I've got to wear a live version of Conan through the narrative! )  
" Are you close enough to Ran-kun want admitted this form for two of you? "  
"I have a private question. I'm dating my wife since the early days. Kazumi came into our lives late.  
For Ran who she is a daughter that she lives alone. Kasumi is like a sister who Ran never had.  
Ran likes her very much. And all the time. She has a great love for my daughter and my wife. I think this has helped. Let's Ran do this. "  
(Sigh! Thank you Honey , That you tell me about this before yesterday's dinner. It helped me a lot.)  
" The sister of your wife does not have it ... in this write-down. Yours are the same age 36, but Kasumi-kun is 38 years old. What makes a woman older than herself as the sister to ...? "  
"Ah ... I'm going to say that means there has a sisterhood together. "(Then she became a child. )  
"What is your relationship with Kazumi-kun? A close friend or a lover ... is your wife aware of this? "  
"Just a friend. I never thought of anything more than with Kasumi. "

"Is that really true? If you does not mind your girlfriend, or your wife's closest friend, before you and your wife will be married. That's the legal motive of her wife to do this for you and hers is nothing! "  
" It's called nothing, yes, yes, it's called nothing!" "(Very difficult answer. I respect you, my uncle! )  
" Why did you stop your wife before your wife filed this form? "  
"... Because I was confessing to my wife. I secretly love Kasumi all the time. So Ran do this! "(Until then! )

The atmosphere in the room is in silence. Lawyer Matsunoi move his glasses up. And drinking only one glass of water set in the room before Shinichi. Shinichi knows how to do this. The only one drinking water and drinking in front of the is psychology for the question that the asker is going to pursue.  
Shinichi still sweats, but his heart is not shaken. He prepares for the next question.  
" You cheated on your wife by secretly falling in love with woman who both of your friend and your wife's close friend? Mr. policeman "  
" If I ever fall in love with someone, even after marriage, it's unfaithful. Yes, I do! "  
"It's hard to fall in love with someone. You keep this secret with you. Why confess this to your wife? ... or do you do this because you want your wife to divorce? Would you be with your wife's best friend? "  
"No, because I love my wife very much. I do not want to lie to her again. I confess to her. I fell in love with our friends of ours in front of her. I'm already prepared for that. Maybe it was her divorce. "(It was a good drain.)  
" If that's not the case, then Shinichi-kun, how can you do it? It's a turnaround, Ran-kun. Let's talk about her getting married to Kazumi-kun. How do you file your terms or use your wife's sympathy? You just told me that. you loves your wife so much that it is worth the betrayal, it is very hard.  
How do you allow your wife to file this form voluntarily? "  
" I was lucky and I did not lie to you. I came here to protect my family and do this for my family.  
I did not make Ran have sense for me. It's the opposite of what you think. Ran tell me the condition. If I'm not married to Kasumi. She will divorce me! "  
Matsunoi shifts his glasses again. Before he started to ask.  
"You're going to tell me. You love them both. And secretly love Kasumi-kun for a long time. "  
"Yes, I love them both. They are important to me both. "  
"Did Kazumi-kun have a heart for you? Shinichi-kun? "  
"... I can not answer this question. I'm not sure... " ( Sigh..)

18th Floor, Room 1805, The participant for Form 334: Kudo Ran  
Evaluator: State lawyer, Nokagai Misako

"I'm sorry," Ran whispered as she walked in the room and saw a young woman who looked younger than her was ten years was waiting for her calmly. Lawyer Nokagai smiles to Ran. She will say that.  
" Please sent your document to me first , Mrs. Kudo. I'm understand you. ….Are you thinking why your evaluator should be more old person than you?...But I passed Lawyer certification about 2 years ago and I've been working on this for a year now. I assure myself enough. Please sit down. "  
Nokagai Misako in a white collar shirt with a single button and lace necked pattern , with an orange colored chandelier skirt. She also sit cross on her legs during work.

Ran had premonitions . why she did what ask to anyway , Ran have a weak point on spot a woman who is braver and more confident than she is. And Ran was trapped by she misunderstand because of she still wondering about her ages. Ran Sigh and sit down in the middle of the room.

"In this, you and your husband married for ten years, right? Then there are two daughters , They are twins. "  
"Yes, Michiru, the older sister and Koharu , the younger sister."  
(I'll survive. If this is not successful for me. what should I do! )  
"I doubt to their surname. Why are your children using the different surname? "  
"I married and changed to my husband's surname, Kudo. But because I was the only daughter of my family, I could not inherit my father's surname. So I decided to give my oldest daughter to my father's surname, Mouri.  
I use my grandmother's surname because your grandmother changed to a grandfather's surname for Koharu.

Two of them became Mori Michiru and Fujimine Koharu. "(I can do it)

Lawyer Nokagai stopped her pen and put his hand on the table. She changed her face and pushed up.  
"Do you and your husband have any problems with your life?"

"We have it. If you saw the news several months ago. The police were shot at the scene. My husband. "  
"It makes you worry about your lifeline."  
"It does not make me so upset about it. We were together for ten years, and we loved each other very much, but from that case, I decided to do this and I thought, I have to make it for all our families. "  
"Let your husband marry with your close friend ... What will solve this problem? Have you ever thought about that? Actually, you were blindfolded. They secretly meet without letting you know. "

"It's definitely a solution, because I know this because they secretly meet.  
I followed my husband until I found that he was with my friend. Before the case is beginning! "  
(I have to tell her, Shinichi, you're trying to tell me not to talk about that case! ) 

" Wait , you caught that husband and your close friend have secretly visiting, you meet each other privately. Why do you end up supporting you to be together by filing a 334 form?  
It should end with divorce and divorce.  
"At first I thought to do it. I am very angry with my husband. And I was very angry with my friend.  
But for some and something. I decided to do this for him and her. And for myself. "

Ran silently before Lawyer Nokagai speaks again. She knows her duty. Some of the participanta are not involved, she is saying that she skip this. But Ran back to speak before.  
"I know that during the conversation, there may be a recording. I want to tell you this so you can record it as a writing paper. If it would help to make this a legal success, there is more! "  
(I have to do it, I'll do it)

"... I will do as requested. Recorders are here. I closed it and CCTV in the room. No sound recordings. "  
" Thank you very much ... Long time ago. My husband is causing my friend to be suffering. "  
"Are your friend suffering? Have your husband ever had an affair with your best friend? "

"No, Kasumi-chan. My best friend is a very poor person. She had a very bad life, and the one who healed and protected her all the time. That is my husband. "

"... I do not understand what you say, you will say that your husband is bound to your best friend with something that makes you sympathize with them both. And do you want them to be with you the same family? " "No, it was during the two of them that I could tell you the story. I do not know anything about them, I feel I'm not part of them and they are both very poor. When faced with them! "  
" You will tell me. Your husband cheated on you. He have a heart for her because of they are involved in some issues that cause they must be together and bonded. You just know it. It makes you feel guilty that you can not help them. Do you agree to do so to make up for the fact that you did not know it because your husband and her concealed you? "

"It's not unfaithful. ... It's a concern ... my husband is the one who cares for everyone he loves so much for me, he never does anything wrong with me. He solves the problems he faces by closing everything, not letting me know. But with my best friend He cares for her. I told you that her life is bad. And the one who protects her is only my husband. Their relationship over time. I just got it. It's too pathetic."

"You ... hit the compassion for the concern of your husband has for your best friend is love? "  
" No, it's over. I'm with them all the time, I know, they just do not say . But I know and understand it. They love each other very much . My husband love me so much and he love my friend so much. I trust them both...  
They did not betray to me or doing wrong with me. If you say it. I'm with my best friend. We looks alike sisters. "  
" Like sisters..., You love her as well as you let your husband marry with her again? "  
" Yes, we are the same family. Twenty years! "  
"Then your best friend loves your husband? What do you think will affect your children? "  
"I love my friend, I love my husband too. There is no man in the world that she will love as much as my husband. And no one in the world would love and care for my two daughters as well as her. The impact is inevitable. If this test passes, my husband can not marry her. I will prepare to divorce him! "

18th Floor, Room 1807, The participant for Form 334: : Mouri Michiru with Fujimine Koharu  
Evaluator: Senior State lawyer, Hikigaya Kei

"What would you twos like to eat a break before I ask?" Lawyer Hikigaya have been in the court of youth and children as Officials receive juvenile complaint. She is a volunteer lawyer who works against the case about the villain who treated children.

In the eyes of Michiru and Koharu. She's like a good-hearted forty and middle years old auntie .  
Because of reading the novel in her twos father's room. Michiru and Koharu agreed without saying.  
No doubt Most suspicious!

Koharu, sitting on the chair that twice bigger than her, whispered at Michiru. Lawyer Hikigaya started talking.  
"If you want to say something, kid,"  
"My sister said that. Now we two are in the tales. Hensel and Gretel. "  
"Oh, that's so mean. I'm a witch who wants to catch the brothers and sisters. " ( I would be seen her parents. This is a terrible participant. Two little rabbits) "Not a witch. You are the wild to make us two more lost. We don't bring piece of bread, "Michiru explained.  
"True, the tale that the wild is wrong , because the forest makes two brothers can not return home! "  
Koharu added immediately.  
"Are you ready to go into the woods without a piece of bread, or will you get those cakes before calling for a cheer?"  
"We together ready to go in the wild , do not scare me." Lawyer Hikigaya went back to the table.  
Before she start . she make a simple question and set up a rule to make it easier for both sisters to answer.

" If I ask, and who wants to answer . Raise your hand? But if I ask someone but you do not want to answer. You can not raise your hand, you do not reply to me. Are you understand?, the clients"  
(Let's set aside. Long time ago , I have been seen the enjoyable case. )  
"Okay," Michiru and Koharu raised their hands together immediately.  
"Did you know that today, my parents brought you twos here? "  
" To handle the marriage more than two people. So auntie can marry with my daddy! "

Koharu raised her hand. When she answered, she turned back to her sister. Michiru nodded like she said you answer right. Michiru is listening and excitement that she like to imitate police in the movie detective. Lawyer Hikigaya has thought , the younger answers and the older controll. She has been through this. If the two of them grew up to be law enforcers. They must be famous to said.

"Then you know that. Today's society does not accept more than two person types of marriage. "  
" That depends on that. What is wrong in some case or right in some ones? "  
Michiru raised her hand and answered immediately.  
" Then what about the case of your father and your mother is as right?" Michiru-chan "  
(I will you can raise your hand, but you will not answer to me )  
"I and sister know many years since we were born. That the event of Auntie Kasumi are going to take care of ours two, my dad and mom. It's not just love and regret. It's like secretly that she want to be family with my family.I and sister believe that. Auntie love my dad and my mom still loves my dad. Although this will happen. "

" Even if this happens or not? ... you ask your mom to send the form 334 because you want to stay with auntie in your home? "  
"I do not want Auntie to stay with me. But my dad is responsible for the his fault . "Michiru answered without stopping. Coharu was sitting quietly listening.  
"Your father's fault? What is it for responsibility to where auntie live with your family? "  
"My dad has fallen in love with Auntie for a long time, this is my mom know, but not sure to rely on a few days."  
"You tell me that it rely on a few days of you. It's like infidelity, Your dad cheated your mom,  
Why is good for you? "

"It's in the spot where we get it. My dad did not touch or do anything more than the adult called it to Auntie, and there is another evidence that shows. My mom and Auntie are more attached to the word close friends.  
"Oh, it seems like you'll know everything in your house, all right? What evidence? Can you tell me? "  
"yes, yes, I silence for a long time, I want to say the food! "

Koharu raised her hand. Michiru back to the excitements  
"Food or something ... I do not understand what you say. Can you tell me? "(Seems to be fun to see)  
"Well, here it is ... is not it hard to explain? "What are you going to do?" Koharu turn away to Michiru who  
close one's eyes. Then Michiru open her eyes like go to battlefield She slaps her hand on her sister's hand  
Like co-wrestler, like a wrestler. If this story reaches the ears of the evaluator, END GAME!

"Very long time ago. It's about five years old. I have a very common cold. Auntie fly from Maryland to take care of me, because my dad and mom are busy and my sister has to live with our grandmother for four days. Before my mom go to get back me . The food that Auntie cooks for me is eggplant rice, eggplant, thick rubber eggs are good. Warm up and eat it comfortably. It's like surprise medicine. I eat it three days, Cold is disappears. I ask Auntie that it is delicious, but you are a pharmacist.

How do you make a delicious eggplant rice? "  
"And then ..." (Oh, like a drama plot)  
" Auntie said that long ago ...Some sister made she eat.  
She remembers the taste and practiced it herself. "  
" Well then, how about the water, huh?"  
" No, it's over. The point is here. Last year, Dad hit the flu. Because of the storm.  
Mom did not working at onsite studio. Mom returned home and took care of Dad. Mom cooks eggplant rice for the father to eat, but she let me to serve it. I had tasted it ,  
It is all same as the eggplant rice that I used to eat because Auntie make it to me! "  
Lawyer Hikigaya Kei with this issue. She understood what was going on with this family.  
She told herself clear evidence. Closed the case. The most difficult part of the petition in Form 334 is the child born before the petition. But the child have the answer to solve the problem for the family. They also keep secret weapons that allow this passage.  
Lawyer Hikigaya Kei wrote down all the papers and pressed the intercom.  
Conversation with children is over. Take them out.  
With the preparation of break and lunch with the good because it will call them at half past 13.00 Michiru and Koharu leave her and prepare to leave the room. Before leaving the room She thought about it.

" Michiru-chan, Your grandpa by mom will not be .. "(If yes, that would be all right.)  
"Mouri Kogoro the great sleeping detective! We two are the grandchildren of the top detectives with grand children of the queen of lawyer. Grandma Kisaki Eri! "

Michiru answered that confidently and flicked her hair. Lawyer Hikigaya Kei sighed again.  
(Granddaughter of the queen! But her mother supported this marriage. Your grandmother must have been away for ten years. Dissatisfaction with unfaithfulness I have to cheer for you ... the problem is the Senior Kadouchina Sayori here. Come to play with herrself on the side of Miss Ninokawa Kasumi ...)

18th Floor, Room 1806, The participant for Form 334: Ninokawa Kasumi:  
Evaluator : Deputy Attorney Kadoushina Sayori

With the work still to do so, Haibara also has to wait for the Attorney Kadoushina Sayori until three in the afternoon. She also has other business to handle and more importantly

She relied on the 19th floor to test the Kotoeda family alone with three of the judges in the group, Mitzutoshi , Tsukina and Makiko is tired.

The conversation on the upper floor was a problem for her. But she herself was the one who ordered all evaluator for the Kudo family to choose their own tell her team has to choose someone,

but Ninokawa Kasumi is not. She will evaluate this woman. She was very kind to Eri's answer yesterday. The answer that tells her. (Thank you very much for the deal)

" Sensai, Ninokawa Kasumi-san waiting for you few . Will she come in? "

Motoshino Shizuka asks permission of her master and teacher. Kadoshina Sayori drank two glasses of water. And smash her back and wipe her goggles slightly before nodding.  
Haibara walks into the room. She looks horrified. She has never experienced this kind of interview.

Throughout her life, she had only two talents. Dangers of life with the improvement and research of new drugs. As for other things related to society, it really depends on the beginning.

When she became a Haibara Ai, she was a close friend of Edokawa Conan.  
" Come in, Girls, I do not do anything to you," Kadoushina suggested Haibara to sit.  
Feeling angry for Ran. That she doing this is arbitrarily disappears from the head.

The dissatisfaction of Shinichi who did not fight with Ran for this was gone.  
She do not know how to do it. She take her hair to look good lightly. And try to imitate who ever watched the interview preparation video is a gentle slap.

Ninokawa Kasumi 's Documents arrives at Kadoushina's hand before she enters the room for hours.  
After she reads Kasumi's files is ended . She exclaimed Perfect ! . This woman would perfectly shape the job of making this woman like a dream woman many men would like to marry with.

The only one is. Her history never went through marriage.  
Average. Third participant receiver Before joining this application. They have been married for a time. But she still thinks that Eri's answer. That deal with this manage to pass or stop this before it is too late

Kadoushina Sayori smiles. She thinks that she will deal with her younger golden-blonde girl, as she stated in the document that this year , She is 38 years old . And then, Kadoushina changed her favorites pen to another pen on hand. Often times, divert attention. It works every time.  
" This indicates that you are a pharmacist, right? "

" Yes, I am a pharmacist. As noted in the document "  
"You and Kudo Shinichi-kun, it's broadcasting all over Japan. As a celebrity police officer with a world class female pharmacist. And the motives for your product make you look down on the killer. I asks another question.  
How much do you get income for year? "  
"As stated in it. Twelve million.  
"Twelve million dollars here. It is not easy to find money in your old age. "  
"It's an income from the stock. But the document states that the answer is true. I must answer. "

( Herr.. When I finished this. Don't you let I forgive you . Miss Fucking Karate! )  
"The company's products make you risk to dead. Do you think that in the future? Which of your circles will affect Kudo-kun and Ran-chan's family? " ( It starts to get stronger. Sorry to me, Girls.)  
" I think about them every day. So I thought the filing failed. Is there a way to truncate it to fail in the law? I ask. "

" That depends on the consideration of this way. Not you or all of you when you want to submit.  
How to do it? ... in this write You never married Is this true? "  
" Yes, I have never married." (I wrote it and asked why)  
"Do you have any brothers or Sisters ? In this case, no, but sometimes the person filling out the questionnaire did not answer or avoid it. "  
" Not available! "( I'm sorry , Akemi-Nee, sorry to you, Akai-San)  
"If you look at the records, Kudo Shinichi-kun, and Mouri Ran-chan are the three singles child of the family and have been living together for the past fifteen years." "  
" Call it that way. ... It will help to fail, right? "

"We do not forbid marriage because of the participant is a single child. That's not legal.  
It calls Unreasonable . What do you do? Your time in America if you do not drug research "  
"I read the book, listen to the music, I tried to sleep, the doctor said I was too little. Not good for health Some go to the gym. Exercise ... meditate. "(This is an idol interview? )

" What do you do like the women same you do? , Shopping , See Movie , Dinner? "  
" There are some, it is normal to do this. " ( It's not like I can not do it .)  
" Who are you going to? ..You Only ... here I ask, because As you will rest at any time. Will not work at all. As you can reach the peak, you are free now, but you ... like to think that your world is just for you . with the Kudo family " ( ... If you're angry, do not do that. I do not like people like you long time. )  
"... I would rather not answer this question ... "  
" What do you think Shinichi-kun and you about relationship are? "  
"Just a friend, no more or less."  
"But from what I analyzed. Fifteen years ago. He is the only man in your life ... that way you can call that. Because you are with him all the time. He thinks he like you it. Apart from his wife " 

"It's not possible. I do not have anything compatible with him. I will go to fight often. Have a fight with each other " " That means you and him open their minds and talk about everything ... tell them about their children. Your one-year flight schedule is very frequent, with an average of twenty days flying back to Japan and staying up to three weeks at a time. The longest is 9 months. Did you fly back to take care of the kids instead of your parents? "  
"Yes, I love her twos. I saw hers from the first day of the birth.  
" Wife's close friend loves wife's twin daughter and husband. And to fly to fly. You are taking care of their children instead of child's parents for ten years. ... I should call it Love, or the planning for a long time? "

"Sorry, did you thinks I plan on doing it for a long time? "  
"You have no history of dating guys. Never got married Never had a divorce But the care of our daughter of Ran-chan with Kudo-kun good. You are unobtrusive keep your space. ... You have a space in the mind of both wife and husband ... It's called planning? ... I see you. You are angry with me But do not rely on me.

If not for a long time. What is the reason a woman devotes herself to a close friend's family for nearly fifteen years as a the Godmather for her daughter? ... Everybody has to be motivated to act. I want to know your motives? "  
"... The rewarding and the feeling that my life has come back ... called motivation? "  
" The rewarding? …. the feeling that your life has come back? Do you have any feelings for the rewarding with Kudo family ... Are you threes just friends who have grown up together on your teen times?

" Not the Kudo family ... For Ran."  
" For Ran-chan ? What are you stuck with Ran-chan so that you have to take care of her twin daughter with Kudo kun? "  
" I'm stuck with her about the life I have now with her kindness give me ... "  
" Then Kudo with you anyway. ...Do you think You and Kudo really. Is he just a husband of your close friend or he just a your friend?  
"... I ... do not answer that! "  
"You have a heart for Kudo Shinichi-kun? " ( I can not save my hands. I am sorry. It is my stand point.)  
"No ... I'm just friends with him and no less! "  
" I'm not sure about that, I think you think about it alone. This is where I meets Ran-chan yesterday.  
I suggested a bad story, I told her it would be much easier.  
If she accepts your relationship with Shinichi-kun, she will close her eyes. It is better to have a legal document of 334. The legal prohibiting the wrong registration of marriage. But forbid the feelings of people who want to have love ,want to live together and want to have more than one spouse. If it is to say it is form 334 it is designed to create a rule law will accept your love in more than two people. If you accept a law that governs It must be after mutual consent. "

"Sorry, is there a rule? The law recognizes that. If there is this rule. The law recognizes the illegality of marriage registration. Is it possible to make a crime by the law? "  
" Yes, the rule is ethics ..."  
" Ethics? ... What is ethics? "  
" Ethics on cohabitation after the amendment to the marriage certificate. Can take more than two people.  
I'm going to tell you After I suggested closing one eye to Ran-chan. She did not accept it.

She told me that she could not do it secretly. She wanted this to be the most legitimate. Please give her and her family a chance to be evaluated by her family. "  
"What are you saying to me about this? ... would you like me to thank Ran? Or do you want this form to fail? But do not do it because it must be completed before the evaluation. Or do you hesitate after talking to me? "  
"I did not hesitate. But i'm telling you I found the motivation of Ran-chan, insisted that it must be legal. " 

"The motivation of Ran? ….what is this? "  
"She care for you …..Care for the reality of yourself. Your ethics have shown her throughout the fifteen years. Please ask ne again one question. I say you maintain your space well. Do you intend to treat it realistically or do you ever think of destroying space there? Can not do that?  
"... their two spaces. I do not have access to it .. I did not maintain the space ... I did not have it first 

" Auntie come back! " 

Koharu pointed his hand to Haibara as she was carried by Ran . Shinichi and Ran observe her pale face.  
She shows fatigue clearly. Michiru stepped forward to Ran and knickers Ran's clothes. She nodded and placed her hand on her two daughter .She want to take a look at the view of the 18th floor, designed to look at the curved glass wall to view areas of the city of Beika . She let the children relax with themselves.  
Before Ran go , she 's a shame that Shinichi and make her face are screaming to him . Help to gentleman ladies comfort it. You who the cause of all problems.

Shinichi was not exhausted from being evaluated.

He nodded hysterically. Take a cup of coffee on selling machine is set in front of the counter.  
This is no one is watching. After Shinichi had two coffee presses. He watches the wrist watch at five o'clock six minutes.  
" Do you have any coffee? " Shinichi handed his coffee without sugar.  
"If you have a brandy now, it's great! You're a waiter! " She blinked her eyes shut to him.  
"I have just given you this. Are you okay? "

" Will you still ask me that okay? ... I just wanted to let it not pass. Kudo-kun ... we are three adults. As a parent and aunt of children. What will happen next? If it happens to do it. Do you think about them? "  
"... may be thinking ... but ..."  
Haibara frowned at Shinichi's expression, and she stood up and pointed at him. With that started.  
" You! ..Yes! ..Yes! ... You want it to pass! ...You must have thought of it"  
(I should know. Why am I so stupid! )  
"Uhh ..err I don't talk about that !" ( What the hell are you?... I've been able to handle her better! )  
"You! It's chaos because of you ... Run is just dragged to you ! You ..je!"  
Bang bang bang

Guns fires inserted into the ears of Shinichi and Haibara. They both changed their face.  
They know this sound well. When did they hear this? Another kind of drama begins immediately. The specific name of the drama is …the case.  
"…,G…Gun Fire…. , Kudo-kun!"

Haibara 's face was so shocked that Ran with the children are not with them.  
"Stay here, Kasumi! Call to Ran! The sound is on top! "

Shinichi ran out of the counter area to enter the corridor of the building in the seventeenth floor. He decided to use the stairs because he did not know that. Where's the gun noise from?

He ran all the way through the 17th floor of the Beika Professional Building to the right side area of of this floor. That opposites of three elevators are located in front of the building. The construction of this building that build the ladder to the building will be located behind the building and the three elevators are located in front of the building.

Shinichi ran up to the 18th floor. He breathed, used his eyes, tried to find Ran, and his two daughters.  
"Where are you , Ran? Tell me! "( Shit! , Where are you? )  
"I'm here! Shinichi, "Ran at one hand, holding a phone as evidence that Haibara calls her on time.

She breathless breath Because she had to pull the twin daughters from the corner of the glass wall to view the right side of the center of the building, this sailboat on the 18th floor.  
His daughter was obviously afraid. Koharu will pretend to cry. Michiru hugged her sister but she tears in her eyes

" U..Upstairs, I heard that 19th floor's woman bathroom have a shot . I heard a gun fire from a girls toilet.  
I do not dare to look at it because of the kids, " she explained.  
"Do not go anywhere! Go to Kasumi Stay there until I return ... "  
"Where are you going to go upstairs? You were suspended and guns with no signet.  
If someone shoots guns yet ?! ".

" I'm a cop! It is also a break. I may be the only one in this building.  
And the man who made the sound of guns is my duty! Dear! . Call to Susumu . Tell about gunfire  
at so, let him block the area. Gradually evacuate people from the building.  
Especially the reporters below! "  
Ran nod and tell the children to walk down together and stay with mom and auntie .Do not cry, kids.

Shinichi rushed up to the 19th floor as if he was thinking. When he and Haibara heard the sound of guns on the 17th floor and Ran heard on the 18th floor. Position the counter of the office with the view point that Ran with the children standing and the position of the female bathroom on the 19th floor in the same linear plane.

He took less than a minute. Run up the stairs and go straight to the other side of the alley, the 19th floor woman bathroom . Many women and some men are encircled in front of the bathroom door.  
"Back off! I'm a cop! What happens here!"  
" In the bathroom. At first it hang up the caution is repairing . But two hours before , The caution is nothing and it's locked now. But the sound of guns from the room. Me and my friends decide.

I was looking through the cornea cat windows in the room .. then enough. I've got it."  
The female state officer was crying out, her friend comforting, and talking to Shinichi.  
" There was a man holding a gun and shooting in the inner small bathroom! He turned to me at the sight. He aim the gun to the cornea cat window and will shoot the gun.  
I shocked and all of ours stepforward and finding the supervisor. But this is over ten minutes. We do not dare to break the door! "

"I'll break the door for you to keep everyone in the room, do not come out. Tell the police! "  
Shinichi said as he started to break the door. His shoulder is not good, as a barrier to the use of force. But when he started to do. Another man who is testimony came to help.

Door sound is about three times. The door crashed to the ground! In front of the appearance to Shinichi see. Unconscious body of Tsukemoto Madoka is on the ground in a bundle of hands. Her foot and mouth was tied .She unconsciousness. And at the long rows of sinks. All the windows were smashed. Glass scattered and fallen on the floor of the bathroom.

Shinichi slowly rose. And walk slowly to the innermost women's bathroom.  
The futuristic presence of Kudo Shinichi is the depressing figure of Kotoeda Mitsutoshi, who is sitting on the toilet flush by his eyes open but his eyes had no life sign.His funeral was shot three times from top to bottom.  
The head and the middle of the body in the chest three shots. It equals the sound of guns that Shinichi heard. At that time, Tsukemoto Madoka gradually came to mind.  
She slowly rose and dazed with the picture in front of her eyes, the glass shattered the bathroom and saw Shinichi stunned with the dead body.  
She turned to look at the same way that Shinichi looked at the innermost bathroom , she said with a slight shriek before screaming.  
" P…..President ….Ahhhhhhhhhh "  
Her screams open the curtain of murder that occurred in the Division of Family planning and Social of Tokyo. 


	7. 4

**Hello , Thank you for All readers and reviewers**

 **7 / 12 / 2017 – 15.59 This is full of chapter 4 .**

 **Let enjoy this.**

 **My leader is at company tell me that what the hell about my usable conjunction skills.**

 **Yes , I promise I can do it better.**

 **PS : All characters are every reader knows is belong to Aoyama Sensei and Shokakgukan**

 **All character are every reader don't known is my fanfic.**

 **Family of the Fate : Chapter 3 : Three Injured-Two Corpses-One Sword**

The scream of the wounded person from the front of her room. Many people in the floor were in front of the room. But no one stepped into the room to help or watch because them was ordered definitively that do not come in. This room with crying out is one others of the another location away from the main scene. That is the woman toilet on the 19th floor.

This another location of the scene is located at the 21st Floor, Up from the first scene location is two floor located. At Beika Professional Building and the number room is Room 2107.

In the room , there are two dormant bodies . The living body is in the emergency state , and the other is dead body that lie down.

"Be patience , Brave oneself! . Ambulance is coming! "  
Shinichi's voice loudly around the room for the victim . He tried his best to keep the injured thigh in the left thigh with a multi-purpose knife. It stabs at her left leg and a non-stop bleeding. She was stabbed in an unimportant position, but was deeply pierced .  
Shinichi tried to use the bandage and basic nursing equipment from the medicine cabinet in her room to keep her mind as she could.

" Ouch!..Ha Ha ….I ..."  
The woman's consciousness starts to fade due to blood loss.  
Shinichi uses a bandage and disinfects medicine with a wound healer to her. He knows as she realizes that her body is not tolerate it.

"Do not sleep, I told you that is not to sleep! "  
Shinichi still yells not to stop. When person who come in the room to help the situation better. Lawyer Matsunoi Kenya came into the room and guided the rescue teams in time. Rescue team report to Shinichi. He reports brief situation to them. Before they could start saving lives and notify the event on the radio,

Rescue team already can reached to the emergency area on the 19th floor. In the room where one victim and one person died. The victim suffered a left thigh injury from being stabbed. 

( There is blood loss and unconsciousness. The dead were shot in the stomach two shots. The victim will immediately move to the treatment immediately. While rescue team will protect and prevent the evidence area for guarding from moving and destroying the evidence and the corpse. )

Lawyer Matsunoi tried to breathe. About twenty minutes ago, He ran around with Shinichi. He take charge of the contacting to an ambulance and coordinated with a security guard on the ground floor for the ambulance can entering the area with the rescue team on the 19th floor.  
When Shinichi came out of the room. He stopped breathing and asked the victim immediately.

" Shinichi-kun , Sh.. Shizuka-kun. How she is?...Will she have a chance to survive?"  
" Her wound is deep. She was stabbed at the left thigh. She's starting to fade shortly before the rescuers get in."

"What would you be like? How crazy is this kind of thing going to happen here? "  
Lawyer Matsunoi grinned and expressing regret and provocation. His experience as a state lawyer came to a great deal. But he had never seen such a case in his work office and had never thought of it before his own eyes. And participate as witnesses at the scene.

" Matsunoi-san, I ask you that the man who died in this room of that Motoshino-san. As the rescue officers are going to check his body. Do you know him? Have you ever seen him? "Shinichi began his investigation as a police officer.

Lawyer Matsunoi try to remember the face of dead man who was shot by gun in the room of Motoshino  
Shizuka who is his colleague immediately . He and Shinichi are two people who can reach the front of the room and can enter the room before everyone else arrives. Matsunoi spoke up immediately.

"I never seen his face. I don't know him. He was die by the shooting of that smith and wesson gun.  
Or is he a criminal that you knows? " Lawyer Matsunoi pointed his hand at the gun. 

"No, I never seen his face. But he would be the man who the witness see him at the woman toilet on the 19th floor. A man who wearing a hat , covering his face and pretending to shoot at the cornea cat window. And he's the one who fired Kotoeda Mitsutoshi-san to died in the toilet when almost twenty minutes ago! "

About twenty minutes earlier.  
At five o'clock and nineteen minutes, the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Office.  
At Large lunch room of Police 1st Division , Someto Susumu is starting to the night duty. A police officer who is little plump and bouncing out a little fat. His two large eyes made him look like a mascot by the amusement that all children would like.

If he wearing cloths normally . No one will think that. What does he do?  
He had to leave for a break between the afternoon duty and evening duty for about forty minutes. He quickly used the chopsticks to curry rice that purchased from the canteen to finish. He drinks half a bottle of water drinking and with vitamin B, brand Seho flash.

Someto Susumu's phone is calling , He smiles cheek until his colleagues from another division look to him .  
Many people come to see. Some people slap his back and tease him. Hello daddy. I said to you that I found a guy like me! Susumu angry that tease and use his hand shuffle to banish his colleague. But he has secretly thought. If his daughter call it that way. Will I come back to Aomori immediatly? Don't working!

"Hello, Good evening. Nanami , This is Daddy. … I eat rice ... I eat ..Daddy eat already ... how are you? Kids? How is the working at Grandma's bakery? Really?.. ? What do you have to say to your Uncle Genda? Don't think that disturb his uncle. He and your grandma knew each other for a long time, Dad knows it. Dad knows…Yes, yes, it is that. Dad would to see your crepe shop which you make it with your friend together.

Ah! Dad going to call him out! . Dad has to be brave to do it!. If counting, Uncle Shinichi is a civilian because he was seized police signet and gun. Don't say that to me. Kids!. I have the same idea about he will hit back to me. Uncle maybe his injury is better because I was outcry by him with cell phone and He ask me about anything case.! …That's all , Dad has another calling. Dad will call back to you a moment . Yes,  
Dad understand you. Kids. Bye.

Someto Susumu hanging line and immediately answer the next call. But because he hurry to answer the phone, he don't see the caller's name. The caller who is other person that he knows. 

" Hello, I'm Someto " He remained calm. And raise drinking water to drink.  
" Susumu-kun , It's bad! , Help me! " The shouting of Ran is at the end of the line. It made Someto choke water, He quickly put his cell phone on the table. He try to swallow some waters that make him to be lodged in the throat. 

He beat his chest to help himself for the swallowing. He is short breath before lift the phone.  
" Ran-san! What happen? " Someto urged Ran. He thinks why his respect senpai's family is happened frequently. And previous time , it depends on the case. He thinks Shinichi, who has been with him for a long time since he was in high school.

And Shinichi was a volunteer teacher until he went to the same university as Shinichi .

After that , He and Shinichi can admit to police school and became policeman together.  
His senpai may not be ordinary person. With Shinichi around that he knew and seen .  
The other two of Shinichi's friends are always the case and the trouble.

" The sound of guns happened! . Three gun fires is loudly in the Beika Professional Building. I'm asking for police force. Then watch the reporters below. Do not panic! "Ran tells Someto with speedily , as Shinichi told her to do.  
"B… Beika Professional Building! It is downtown! Is Shinichi senpai here? "  
"Yes, he is here! He is entering the scene at the woman toilet on 19th floor of building! "

Someto Susumu cut off the line by his instinct. He held his head and crushed hard to restore consciousness. He saw another senior fellow in the department coming to eat. He asked in a loud voice 

"Nagai-san! Where is Inspector Takagi now? "  
"Inspector is at on the 9th floor, Inspector is speeding up the review of the menstrual period to make a plan to reduce the surveillance of influential groups. What is it? "  
"The case! I have to report to the inspector." 

"Hey ..Ordering the patrol in the area come to see! . No big deal! "  
"It's big deal! Very very big deal! , No time. Thank you very much"  
Someto Susumu rose from dining table. Then he hastened to the 9th floor, where is located of headquarters of 1st Division of the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Office. In the 9th floor that is office of the murder and maltreatment department. Every police was busy shutting down and organizing the monthly papers. Show off the work of the police. Acceleration of court documents. The talking circle of polices about the case is in front of whiteboard. And the chart board looked at the incident sequence of the case with the progress of the case was not closed at all. Someto Susumu walk to reach the inner workings. He tried to calm it, but it was not peaceful. 

"Inspector Takagi, Sir? The case is Happens! " Takagi Wataru is sleeping and stay tuned for about fifteen minutes. He was shocked and upset. He did not return home for two days. This is not much time for him but it's worthy. He got up and wanted to scold Susumu about why he don't knocked the door before?. But Takagi saw the shocking expression of Someto Susumu, he knew it was not normal. 

" What's up? What happened ? Someto-kun?  
"The Case, Sir! Have a shot in the Beika Professional Building! Sir! "

"Beika Professional Building! , It's at the downtown! . Then there is established to Government Office of Beika City. This is Sunday. Who are kidding to you? " Takagi was talking about the Sunday schedule. All government offices must be closed.  
"No kidding, Inspector, because the person who call to me is Ran-san! "  
"Hey! Ran-kun ... Shinichi-kun's wife! What is it about? Explain! "  
"Ran-san call to me about five minutes ago. Three guns shot is at the 19th floor in the building. Let's send a police force to enclose the area. Because of the front of the building is full of reporters. We have to hurry. The criminal may still be in the building! " 

"Wait! Wait! ..Shooting , Building , enclose the area... Do not tell me that is what I think ! "  
"Yes,Sir! Shinichi senpai is there. He told Ran-san to call me and tell me this. He went to the area to see the scene at the 19th floor. Then I was confused. Why is he there? On Yesterday's afternoon, I called him and he still stay his home! " 

"Shinichiiiiiiii You're Crazyyyyyyyy " Takagi yelled with all his might and loudness all over 1st Division office.

Shinichi is thinking that he should be checked at the corpse of Kotoeda Mitsutoshi. Or block the woman toilet's door for defending the evidence at the scene. He reluctantly asks the male staff to help him break the door and takes the victim, but does not die. Tsukemoto Madoka goes out of the toilet.

He has barely got a coat and a regular work outfit to the metropolitan area. Shinichi proof of identity equipment. Immediately , Shinichi thought about one important thing. He turned to the open double glazed windows of toilet instantly. because it had no door to the outside of the terrace that installed on the toilet wall.

And when he comes to toilet , he saw the unconscious woman , He saw all of mirror in the toilet was broken up and fall on the ground that is in front of wash basin in the toilet .

And the corpse of one man is at the inner toilet of the woman toilet!.  
It caught his eye that he forgot one important thing! Shinichi rushes to the window and thinks fast.  
(The murderer is not here! Before I came into this room, there were three people here! Where is he?! The who witnesses tell me he holds gun and threatening! …The window is open, the shadow that swinging! Or..! )

Shinichi exhales the windows immediately. Outside the window, there is a terrace outside the building and lined up all the way to the building. But no steel stairs to connect up to the floor. 

Shinichi thought this was an emergency exit when asked to get help from the staff to pick up the case. Take the normal exit or get to the point where there are no fire escapes.  
If he look over the top, he will not see the balcony.

When he saw what he thought. Shinichi felt that. He mistakes as a police officer.

" Damn it! He prepared hook rope for escape by climbing to the next floor! He escapes to the upstairs surely! "  
The rope resembles a rescue rope and swinging by wind streaming. It sways in the face of Shinichi. 

Shinichi walks across the double window of the toilet and pull the rope for check the strength of robe .  
But the height of building and the wind streaming blows from the outside of the 19th floor of the building in the evening . Two conditions have stopped his reckless thinking.  
( If I fall down , It is very horrible! Should not my shoulder get better! .This murderer is the professional of this job!)

" Hey everyone, what happened? Then that's why the door ... Sh ... Shinichi-kun? " 

Lawyer Matsunoi, who did not know what was happening in the 19th floor of the building. He was sleeping in his room next to the woman toilet . He heard the noise and awake by shocking.

He will not be able to sleep well. Since after he completed the assessment of Shinichi's suitability, He slept all the time, seeing the people in this class stand apart from the 19th floor women toilet, and when he reached the door of the toilet.

He saw Shinichi standing outside the terrace. Shinichi climbed back into the women toilet and went out to see Lawyer Matsunoi Kenya.

"What the hell is that? T….That mirror? The last room it drops is bloody ?! What the hell? "  
" Do not get in! This is the murder scene, Matsunoi-san. Don't need to ask me. Now i'm in a hurry.  
That rope is swinging. The other end is hook! The hook bears at the next upstairs' terrace up to two floors from this floor! I beg you to go with me to find that room. The murderer are still there!"

Shinichi still uses the main stairway on the back side of the building.  
This time, he has Lawyer Matsunoi following with him. When they comes to the 21st floor, he does not have to find a room with hooks on the outside because people in the floor are looking at the room that Shinichi believes the murderer are still in the room . As soon as Shinichi is about to reach the room,  
The guns sound is louder again! 

**Bang! Bang!**

That two guns shot made Shinichi to hushed and people scrambled again.  
Everyone went out of the room immediately. Because everyone know that gun sound from the inside of the room. Now, Shinichi did not care.

Will the murderer inside? He decided to kick the door twice. The third time that door was broken.

Shinichi stepped into the room. The light is not there. He's looking for a switch. One sound comes out  
" Ow..H…Help me…"

The sound come from another bedroom in the big room. When Shinichi came into the room. The image is in front. The murderer that the witness said he wearing a closed-up suit closed his eyes and used a gun at the cornea cat for shoot a witness. With the woman who was stabbed by the knife on the left thigh. Lawyer

Matsunoi entered the room immediately and knew who was injured. He came close to helping Shinichi.  
"Shizuka-kun, you got stabbed here, it's blood! "

"An ambulance, call an ambulance and tell the police now. There are shooting and four victims! With murderer!, its blood flowing very fast. She is going to shock ! "

At six o'clock and five minutes. In front of the Beika Professional Building. On the ground floor after being informed by Someto. Inspector Takagi Wataru and Someto Susumu arrives in front of the Beika Professional building. In sessions on the ground floor with more than twenty police officers. 

When they walking into the building. Takagi had to seen chaos. When a group of reporters fluttered to him and the policeman coming in. Inspector Takagi did not understand what was going on.  
Why did the reporters come to the area soon? From the moment, Someto was notified of the news to him, and he ordered people to access area. It just comes through time about forty minutes only. 

"Inspector Takagi, Sir? What about the shooting is concerning to next month summit? "  
" Inspector, Sir. The sniper case about four months ago. Is it related today? Is this a government center? If so, is this a continuing terror?! " 

"Inspector , Sir. We had the news that Mr. Ninokawa Kasumi, the famous female pharmacist and Lieutenant Kudo Shinichi , you subordinator . Actually they here at the scene. Are you know that? Sir . Please clarify it! Sir "

" Be Quiet! You all have the right to ask. I and all officers have no right to answer. We have not received any news reports yet. Let's stay calm, everyone listens to me, divided into two teams. Let them stay here! Do not go up with ladders and elevators since the 15th floor! Tell everyone we need more staff. There is nothing we will notice. Someto and the other two went to the 19th floor with me.

All of you on the ground floor going to the main broadcasting room of the building. And announcing to , the case is going on here. The police will speed up the process of asking everyone to stay calm. Please stay in your room. Use one lift is a specialized lift for only officer!. Everyone who is not involved in the all elevator. We use the big elevator that is middle location. Everyone who is not involved in the case can not uses the lift except police officer , rescuers or other units that we have to call. Do you understand?!"

Someto nodded. He and three other police officers following to Takagi.

They go straight to the middle elevator of the building to head up to the 19th floor.  
That be notified by Ran , the woman toilet was there at the crime scene.  
When Inspector Takagi and his police force retreated, A female news reporter who watched the police's movement and Takagi always .

She was not going to attend the interview. She leaving from the group of reporters.

All reports still on the ground floor. The remaining police forces are herding them by order of Takagi.

In her eyes , Group of polices are forced all reporters to stay in the room from floor 1 to 3.  
If all reporters want to settle in this building , they can stay on floor 1 to 3 only .

And main staircase and all elevators except the middle elevator were blocked by other local officials who came in the day. Now , on the ground floor of the Beika Professional Building.

There are over fifty police officers for watching out to all reporter.

"Hello, Chief Tsuburaya, Where are you?. The ground floor became the closed area then I'm here. There are no journalists or news teams in the building now! " The female news team telephoned her supervisor.

She calls and take plastic board to prepare the next order to make the latest big news that will happen. " 

" OK, You're very good. Chiharu-chan, listen to me, now I'm away from the fire escape stairs on the other side of the main staircase around the 10th floor, I'll keep walking until the 19th floor.

My contacting maybe to contact for a while. I maybe to hide to group of people in the building. I really thinking that when I hear from the upper class, The people walks speeding down and they heard the sound of guns. I also quickly dodged this line before. Now, our Toto news agency, rating raise absolutely!  
You and your team found a way out of the area and parked in the nearby building.

Tell everyone not to go back and preparing to stay on the Internet café , karaoke or in the car. But do not go home. Then open the mobile email or secret group in another channel waiting for me. I will contact you periodically! "

" Roger that!, Chief! "

Isaka Chiharu hangs a phone call from Tsuburaya Mizuhiko, TV producer deputy, reporting on the crime.  
In the field, Chiharu tries to keep the leap. She cried in a very happy way.

(Yes, yes, this is it. If this job passes. Just keep up the good work for next summits ! Sign Out! Salary!  
Or I spend money to travel on next year go to Spain is not dreaming! Chief! Fight Fight! ) 

Tsuburaya Mizuhiko is gathering courage and determination to prepare for the best news.

He was walking on the fire escape and up to the 14th floor. The air pressure and the opacity of the ceiling made him dizzy. He carried two bottles of drinking water. He raised it to sip. In the mind of the man, he make request to when he was in the group of young detective friends.  
( If I do remember, I can't visit Genta and Ayami-chan for four years ago.

I want to join the group to be five more ... to do it anyway. Conan-kun became to be Shinichi-Onii. Ai-chan became to be Kasumi-san and get ten years older than us.

If I do not remember the mistake of the incident. 4 months ago, Shinichi-Onii and Kasumi-san  
entered to Haido-Shuoh Memorial Hospital together. ... since that time, we have not asked why they met the sniper and were shot at the same time. ...

Shinichi-Onii, If you happen to meet me again.

Please do not get angry to me. You're a policeman , I'm a journalist. We two like parallel lines.

Before Inspector Takagi and his fellow officers in the 1st Division that who are Shinichi's police friend arrive at the scene for about half an hour. After sending the victim, Motoshino Shizuka to the rescuers who came to the area before.

Shinichi immediately began acting police. He asked the two rescue officers to watch the incident. The second point of the case was Room 2107 that is the third victim's room.

He walked down the stairs from the floor 21 returned to the first scene is at the woman toilet on the 19th floor. With Lawyer Matsumoto Kenya is a follower along with him.

Shinichi observed to Lawyer Matsunoi. He had not a good look after he saw Motoshino Shizuka in her injuries status.

" You're Okay, Matsunoi-san." Shinichi grabbed his arm. When he was about to walk down the stairs.  
"Oh thank you, I'm very old. Moreover I have trouble sleeping. It is not enough to become sleepy. The doctor has said that. I'm anemic, here's my candy. ... Shinichi, I'll ask you, Shizuka-kun. Will she survive? "

" Do you know her? I asked you because you and her are on each other floor . And the staff of this building is very much , so I think she is just another officer of the other unit. She had no connect to division of family planning. 

" More than known. The Division of family planning and Social of Tokyo , subdivision of Beika district office. There are forty-seven full-time state officials. Twelve senior attorneys who included me. And general state attorney such as Nokagai-kun who just interviews Ran-kun , your wife. All are twenty-three.

But Motoshino Shizuka-kun who you saved her life. She is special for here! "  
" Is she special, Who is Motoshino Shizuka-san? Her ages is less than me. She is not senior officer.  
In fact, she is a relative or family member of the proprietor of this building.

Because this building is very large. This morning, I came across many sections of the building to take advantage of. And she's on the 21st floor, not the 18th floor, the main office of the division of family planning that I arrived in the morning! " 

"It's the opposite of what you're thinking, Mr. Policeman.  
the division of family planning is ownership of this building from the 17th to the 24th floor in the three-year leasing contract of the office building. And Motoshino Shizuka-kun that you helped.

She is the deputy secretary of the deputy attorney Kadoushina Sayori, director of the division of family planning. If the comparing about Kadoushina-san is Queen of the division of family planning. Shizuku-kun is the closet maid of honor , You are helping the queen's maid of honor. You 're leather jacket knight! "

( the queen's maid of honor..Really? When working in the 1st Division, I remember that the friends at the Division of children and youth tell me deputy attorney Kadoushina Sayori has another nickname.  
The third mother of the daughter-in-law.

Because she made a case and received a lawsuit that the husband hurt his wife, but the husband will hurt and hurt again. That all husband do not want to see her face with their wife's face ... Shinichi , goodness me! Are you possible to find trouble by indulging to Ran…. For punt here ...)

" Here you take it to used. Mr. Policeman ! "

Lawyer Matsunoi handed a two-headed pen and a torn piece of paper to Shinichi. Shinichi received a puzzled look and thought that he was not prepared for the police today. He can remember that he carry many things in this morning are one wearing clothes set , the leather jacket that covered all himself.

It makes him very hot and sweat. The Presda car's key that he come with his family , House's key , three mobile phones have energy. Level energy is online about half a day by no charging. ..And the partner eyeglasses , Today he choose it called Seaman to used.

"Thank you, if so, please use it. I do the duty. The first three shots in the toilet. You came out of the room that it is next to the toilet. After I left the terrace outside the toilet. Why you come out so slow? Guns are so loud that I'm with Kasumi on the 18th floor can hear it together with. "

Shinichi asks a detailed incident with a Lawyer Matsunoi. One moment he secretly thinks ou act like my great psychiatrist grandpa. I like you, do not be suspicious.

" That might be because my health. I'm a hard sleeping man. Two years ago I was diagnosed with sleep apnea and my doctor gave me two sleeping pills that producing by herbal ingredient for one day. And did not harm the liver metabolism. But today I ate two pills twice, morning and evening, after separation with you. I eat one set of two pills. And sleep since the third afternoon. Until I will wake up when there is a noise outside. " 

"I understand that. Thank you very much. Now , you come to the 19th floor and wait in the room. I need you to tell everyone not to walk. And it's very important not to go into the woman toilet. "  
( He is not criminal . Cut him off)  
"Um ... is that?"

Matsunoi make a dubious face. Shinichi observes that he has something and he wanted to say.  
" What do you remember? "  
( Herr ..Because this is, Maybe I don't want to see another case when I have more age. )

" Nothing , I just tell you. If you needs a glove for pickup what a evidence. At 14th floor , There has selling machines for office equipments . It sells a collectable garbage gloves. This is it , Mr. Policeman."  
" Thank you very much " (I still can not cut you off ...)

Shinichi returned to the woman toilet at 19th floor.  
After he spending time for walk down to the 14th floor.  
That selling office equipment machine is setting on this floor by Lawyer Matsunoi said.  
Shinichi quickly dropped his 1,000 yen banknote and took it out of the three pairs.

On the way back to the 19th floor, he had a sneak peek to visit Ran and Haibara at office counter on the 18th if he look at from half a block of floor than the building far away about twenty meters .  
He also saw that. Ran are crying and ranting fitfully.

As Haibara have to pacify Ran. Actually, he wanted to leave the case and stop for a five minute to visit Ran , it was still good. But he could not do it right now. But he don' do that even now.

He will do it temporarily. Because he was seized the signet and gun by the disobey an order. He is now a full-time civilian. But the case was in front of him and he was involved in the matter. he can not stopped halfway.

Shinichi thought. When he solved this case faster , It is only way that he can come back to home with family soon.  
Shinichi tells himself, if this case is solved otherwise, he will not care all about it. He blamed himself for he is bringing the family to the murder.  
Shinichi thanked everyone who was waiting in front of the toilet. Not to destroy the scene. He told me that the police would be waiting in the room for an interrogation. The glass is full of broken glass. Some pieces are on the ground. Some pieces are fall into a row of empty basins. Shinichi does not have time to pay attention to them. He turned to look at the corpse of Kotoeda Mitsutoshi, chairman of the Kotoeda Group, the famous capital that he met him this morning. Shinichi began to think and imagined the events that occurred over thirty minutes ago.

(... When I came here at about five o'clock in the evening. I take to help the woman in the toilet and take her out of the room and found the corpse about three minutes. Till I thinking about that rope. And go up to 21th floor to visit  
Motoshino Shizuka-san was again set for nearly seventeen to eighteen minutes plus a minus. This is a case whose it was closed because when I found a murderer, he was shot at two shots.

The gun is supposed to be a killing weapon at the time, because I hurries , I can see it a moment . And it is really Smith and Wesson .357 revolver . It falls on the side of the murderer... It has something weird...?) 

" Hey Hey , You can not go in here. That policeman told us to stay outside, " State employee said  
"Leave me, my lover is here in. Mitsutoshi-san, Mitsutoshi-san! "

Shinichi turned back to the sound. Minosoe Ayaki 's sorrowful voice raged around on the 19th floor instead of three shots at almost thirty minutes.  
Shinichi felt that he will not control the situation. He is the only police officer who has been here for more than thirty minutes. But there is no police force. Maybe because of that, Susumu told him yesterday that 1st Division - Division 6 of Tokyo is upset with two international conferences. 

Shinichi saw the families of the participants in the same assessment as his family in the morning. Except for the woman in the toilet who called Kotoeda Mitsutoshi as the president.

" Retreat from here , Retreat from here. I'm a Inspector Takagi from the metropolis . Ask the police officer who is responsible for entering the area, please follow the legal order. Out of the area! Now! " 

Inspector Takagi's voice was long and far from the middle of the elevator.  
That Shinichi had not used it since the morning. When Takagi and Someto arrive at the toilet, Shinichi is checking the corpse . Shinichi realizes that. Takagi who is both a commander and a respected elder brother since he was Edokawa Conan was angry. Takagi would never forgive Shinichi for doubling his own command twice in four months.

" Well, Inspector,sir ... I'm sorry! "

Shinichi is prepared to be damned. Takaki rushes into him and begins a sermon.  
"You're crazy! I told you that you should stay in the house. What else is there in the scene? Why are you here? It should be arrest you! Or fire out from the Department!

You were suspended and seized the signet and gun. You disable to entering the scene and act like a police like this! Yesterday, Someto-kun reported me you stay in the house with Ran-kun and Kasumi-kun with your children. What are you doing here, Shinichi-kun! "  
" Well, it's a long story, but it's important to keep the evid..." "

" You don't say! Do not get involved in this case. I asked the scene from the witnesses around. The guy who shoots this man up on two floors. We will handle this on our own.

Someto-kun take Shinichi-kun goes home with his family.  
The reason that you and your family were raised here until they became involved with the case is that later! "

" Excuse me. Inspector ,sir. I can't do that. Because The first witness to see him die here is me. The witness to rescue the unconscious woman in this room is me. The first man who break the door into the upper room to find the murderer and help the second victim is me again. I do it arbitrarily. I'm sorry. Inspector, sir! " 

Inspector Takagi grows angry. His veins are so strong that he can see it. He thinks this crap became a professional police . He knows the investigation process well.  
The first witness at the scene will not go until the investigation is completed.

What would I do with this crazy guy? What are you joking? Hm!

Inspector Takagi turns back to the same contemporary police's friend with Shinichi, who all almost laughs out. Shinichi is pleading for Takagi to stay in the area.

Takagi sees the people outside. This scene is not in the situation that must collecting evidence for too long. ... or maybe this crap have to check and preliminary investigation completely . He has to find glove for this case . I really do not give a guy.  
"Do not investigate. What will be called? But if the story is finished. Assume I order, Can you go home? "  
"I got your order! "  
(Completed by this story. I've been meaning to head for a long time, not a righteous one anymore )

" Mommy,Please stop crying. Michiru-chan , help me to pacify mommy , Do not press the phone, "

Koharu said to her sister. While Ran is crying because she has no idea after having found the murder case on the day that she thought it was a very important day in her couple life with Shinichi.  
The thirty-six years old mother who is famous vocalist.

She cried for more than twenty minutes. And she did not seen her husband. She had no call to him.  
She did not dare to call and he disappeared into the building where he ordered her not to go anywhere with the children and her close friends , who acting for his another wife.

" Mommy , Your crying can't help daddy come back quickly . People said that there was a corpse of man in the toilet at 19th floor. He was died by gun shot. Daddy just go to the scene and he can't detach from the toilet.  
I heard the police come into areas and I saw Uncle Someto when I sneaked up to 19th floor."

Michiru continues to explain as a principle and as a scene. But she also worried with Shinichi really .  
Only Koharu have seen her sister that she feels temper with this situation.

Because during Michiru press her phone , Her hand trembling while she always press it together with that the message she sent to her distant friend that she called Teacher.

" Look at her twos! Kasumi! Two kids are children of Shinichi surely! They aren't children of me! Both of them are your children with Shinichi too!

Her mother can't solve the incidentally case that she doesn't want visit. Two kids still standing overmuch! As they are Conan-kun and Ai-chan unmistakeable!

You're Idiot Shinichi!. Are you going back to twenty years ago when we twos as a teenager come back?!"  
Ran careless to talk about the twenty years ago past .

Before her daughter was born. Haibara turns pale on her face suddenly.  
( Anyway , You're mad! Are you go mad? Why I ever lived in small body and admire you thatyou're very strong?! )

" Err.. Who are Conan-kun or Ai-chan? " Koharu said ,  
She never heard these names before. Ran who feels slowand remember too late. She failed irretrievable and be speechless.

" Ah…err..It is…Animation!..The character from cartoon animation that mom likes too much. Mom see it everyday  
when mom is as a child. I compares you twos like as the character that I like it when I saw with grandpa and grandma before sleeping time as I was child! ( No! It's worse , what do I do? )

" **Just now , mommy tells us** **when we twos** **as a teenager come back. It means more ten years ago ,  
mommy still watch that animation with daddy together?... "**

The wording of Michiru that leave away from the mobile screen. But her ear is still listening.  
It made Ran would to crying harder than ever,  
she turned to Haibara like she beg her to solve this problem.  
How do I do , Please help me . I am frightened!  
Haibara's face grim. She does not like to be forgiven and said softly.  
( Your kids really? Manage yourself! What am I make the sin to you and Kudo-kun?! )

Like the sound of an ambulance that get patient immediately. Shinichi was told by the inspector Takagi to stay with the family. After he gave the necessary information and collected details in the area of the 19th floor, Inspector did not allow him to follow the his police's friends to collect evidence and check the situation at the scene of the room room of Motoshino Shizuka.  
He was take controlled by Someto Susumu shrugged off. He must stay at the counter of the 18th floor ,Division of Family Planning.  
Shinichi walked and carry to Michiru. He feeling that he was far away from his eldest daughter for this time .

" Hi , Tiger girl! Are you miss daddy? Kids?  
Shinichi kiss Michiru's cheek. But then Michiru asked back with a grin.  
"Daddy. A moment ago, Mommy saying something strange is that ..."  
"Ah, no, that is ... Yes! Why do you come here now? You tell me to wait, I'm waiting, but you do not call me. The villain has gun and people in the building said five shots were fired!. You do not have a signet with a gun at the scene. If you were shot, how would you do it?! "

" Yes! You're so bad , Kudo-kun. You don't contact to Ran or Me . Kids keep quiet because they are shocked!  
Daddy back! What do you say after you ran to the villain without guns? What kind of father as you?  
Mr. silly fool policeman!"

"... I'm sorry, I'm wrong" (I went to work, what am I wrong? )

The explosion of emotions by Ran with Haibara are very real.  
Actually , both of her twos do it to cover up the question of Michiru.  
That it will mess up because of Someto stay here.

Someto pales. He heard that Shinichi is very enviable for the single policeman group. The image persistence that the single policeman group discussed it.  
It means sometimes , Ran with Kasumi and Shinichi's daughter come and visit to him at Metropolis Department  
on that day he work out for such as tour , dinner and back to home.

According to the police's friend of Shinichi in senior group , junior group or contemporary group saw him to walk out from office with Ran , Kasumi and two daughters are very happiness while he is out of duty.  
Those image appear to the police group called themselves Executed the jerk Kudo of 1st Division for many years.

Several times, Someto became necessary weapon for attack to Shinichi and induced to member in this group.  
Such as betraying to Shinichi , find out some weakness of Shinichi and make something to Shinichi feel ashamed.

Someto had heard someone complain when he were drunk.  
It about the crazy Kudo! or You're jerk crazy Kudo!

You have a pretty wife as Ran-chan.  
Why is Ran-chan come to office ever time? She also come with Ninokawa Kasumi-san!  
The most beautiful woman is as her why she is as Ran-chan's close friend only!  
Why she also come to office alone?  
I want to associated for dating with her extremely!

Of course, Shinichi never heard of this. And Someto never told Shinichi.  
"Hello, Ran-san , Kasumi-san . How are the wound? Kasumi-san " Someto asks Haibara when she turn to him.

" It's okay, thank you very much, Someto-kun."  
( herr..I see young man about 7-8 years. What is he fall in love with Kudo-kun? Following the poor guy as shadow. His life is very poor.)

"Okay, who is dead? If we can, can we all go home? It's six o'clock. Children have not eaten dinner yet. Children are hungry, right? " Ran ask the children. Her mind is scared of Michiru's question.  
" Yeah, Koharu wants to eat cheese burger of Uramaya reatuarant . Add two eggs? "  
Koharu changed the subject immediately. 

" Crazy. If you eat like that now. Otherwise Kazu-onii don't like you. " Michiru continued to attack her sister. Koharu turned around. Now, her eyes wink look like Yukiko when she was angry to Yusaku too. And Shinichi carry her , He thinks ( Have you with an aura like grandma really? Koharu! ) 

"Wait a minute, Michiru, Kazu-Onii? " Shinichi smirked  
( Hey, do not tell me that last summer ... That is question 4 page 5! ) 

" Daddy, I have questions. My dinner maybe cancel because we could cut it off and we could not leave the building. The reporter should be on the ground floor, right? Uncle Someto ? "  
Michiru began to ask questions similar to detective games.  
"Really, Someto? "

Shinichi asked because he thought that those reporters are back when they did not have some news

" It's true, Senpai. Inspector ordered that the 1st - 3rd floor be the media area. He tells them the case is updated after investigation that he declares to media. Inspector said If you would to stay , Stay! If you would to go . Go! But all medias and reporters can stay on 1st floor – 3rd floor and waiting in front of the building.

I thinks they would like to parade at here more and more."

" This is trouble , the building is going to turn into a big dead room. My family , you and our police's friend  
with Inspector can't quit it until this case is progressing ….Michiru , What are you ask Daddy? Kid? "

" When daddy go up to tell mommy that mommy go to this floor and stay with auntie. I saw a lot of people on the 18th floor at the viewpoint with me , mommy and Koharu. They were very scared and struggle very hard when they hear the gun shot.

But they did not come to see view of city on the 18th floor before the sound of gun was happened.  
Because they were quarrel together! "

" Quarreling? What is group? Kid? "

Shinichi made a knowing face. He never took his two daughters to the scene, but he was met with the great observation from his eldest daughter. 

"The rest left for Koharu, she saw with me! "

Michiru turned towards Koharu. She is still angry with her sister. But then she responds Shinichi well.  
" Most of the people is the group that my family seen them in the morning , The scold grandma who talks with auntie Kasumi and come on to mommy. The auntie who quarrel with the another auntie who her slender eyes  
like as the eyes of antagonist in the period drama.

Only one isn't here that the sister who wearing glasses and always look sad. And another ones is uncle who has furious face and he called grandma is mother.  
Shinichi nodded. The remaining characters of this case. Why do they stay on the viewpoint , 18th floor during before this case happened on the 19th floor? The stroke is too good

"There is another story. Daddy , it is important! " Michiru continued  
" What's. Kid? " What is it, Michiru? " ( These days, you twos are awesome. Daddy really admit)

"The gun sounded at first three times. Daddy can hear it because daddy go up and remind to mommy.  
Auntie also said she hear it when I . Koharu and mommy are stay this floor. If I thinks the dead man who is uncle that he don't stay in the group in the morning? Right?."

Shinichi was shocked at what was happening. He thought he had not told anyone yet to Ran with the kids. With Haibara , he do not told her. How does Michiru say that the dead man is Kotoeda Mitsutoshi!

" Are you sneak up to the 19th floor and see the scene?! But daddy told you to stay with mommy!"

Shinichi protested and thought only.  
"I admit that I secretly up. I just wanted to go looking for daddy on the 19th floor, but when I got there , people say that. The first policeman who went to the scene at toilet on the 19th floor. He was not there.  
And up to two floors. I just heard that a guy died in the toilet.  
That's it! And one who tells me about suspect of dead man is uncle who likes bad-doing man in the morning.  
She is Koharu! Not me!"

Shinichi turned to Koharu. He thought that he was Conan, and then spoke something to hard knowing. Because he is himself. It makes it normal. Why do adults and other people are so shocked?

But today , he has encountered this event with himself. Two of his twin daughters became Conan in the girl's version. And it make him was shocked.  
" Koharu , How did you know that the dead man is that uncle in the morning? Kids? "  
Shinichi shivered. He does not think his daughter will become like him.

" The scold grandma said this . Why do you make face that? Or really you want me to die.  
This speech means that uncle treat his mother do not well. The kind of him must do all something to appeal to many people want to kills him surely! "

Koharu explains clearly. Both Michiru and Koharu know three words , motivation, the situation should not happen, and the suspect.

" Sh...Shinichi-senpai...W.. Why your two daughter can..Are they just 8 years old really?! "  
" I'm just pissed too. The family of dead man stay together when I ran out on 19th floor. I don't know yet?  
Ran,our kids ? "

" I'm so puzzled. Normally , I see them get the book from your library to read it and play in roles  
or copy acting from the character in the book. But this is real event. Shinichi ,  
The story that they saw and tell. I don't know what happen that?!

" It's not strange that they could explain it. Michiru has IQ 114 and Kocharu has IQ 107! "  
Haibara inserted immediately.

Shinichi confused that Haibara tells him. He and Someto already open their mouth to ask.  
But Haibara say spoiled before.

" About one week ago , I allow kids to sleep with me in my bedroom. The central examination document of USA that included in group of my research document and my incomplete working were took out by your kids.  
Your kids think it is homework in class of America's child.

They try to do it. I check and recheck many times.  
But I have no chance to tell you and Ran.  
Your two daughters don't know and understand things at the same level as other kids think.  
Now, theirs thinking is about 15 years old girl! "

" V….Very Excellent! Michiru-chan and Koharu-chan are the best! Kasumi-san! "

A strange sound coming from behind Shinichi. He was puzzled by person who face up.

Tsuburaya Mizuhiko , who met him at the 3rd parking lot and he should be grouped with reporters from the building floor in the building from the 1st to the 3rd floor. On the other hand , he appears at counter of Division of family planning on 18th floor! Someto pointed him immediately.  
"Ah, you're a Shinichi-senpai's colleague at Toto TV Station! Police force blocked this all areas.  
Why you can entering this floor?! "  
( What the hell day of me?! Because of Senpai surely! , this I respect man who is my unlucky gods!? )

"Excuse me, Onii. That I eavesdrop. When your friend come with Inspector Takagi. My junior colleague who stay on the ground floor. She heard all operation that police operates because Inspector Takagi shouted very loudly. Just now, I stay at the 10th floor's escalator. I sneak up from the escalator to walk up this floor!

" Don't excuse me! The TV guy. I know that. Immediately , you stay at the floor below here. When people shouted about the gun shot , you knows police's operation method that must be blocked the ground floor and main way for don't allow all reporters to reporting. You are nested plan by sneaking up to go to area that had problem about lack of police's force such as escalator surely! "

( Use it all lesson that I teach you when I became Conan! This guy! )

" Yes , as you spoken . H…Hello , Ran-nee. Hello Kasumi-san."

Mizuhiko is very embarrassed to called Haibara as Kasumi-san. For almost four months, he knew that Haibara returned to Shinichi's home. But do not dare to go. Do not dare to call more! As Haibara nodded. She remembered the ominous after shot gun.

Both of Ran with Mizuhiko, another one who cares for her at a coma.

" Senpai , we have a journalist now. Can your family not go out of here. You can not find evidence with the investigation team as you said. Case closed is golden ticket to help you go out this building before reporter see you with Kasumi-san are there. How do you do? " Someto said

" I think I have to give my family and myself a chance to be here. One more thing, Mizuhiko, I'll ask you very much. Stop interrupting anyone you're supposed to contact to get your channel ready to report progress. I think I'd like to buy about 18 hours later. In exchange for Toto TV station, you can get news before other station 6 hours. Can you promise me? TV guy! "

"Yes, that's it! Now what if the news was released before the prime time tomorrow. I'm get it all! "  
( Thank you, Conan-kun, we are really friends too)  
" I'm sorry , Boys. Can I interrupt to your group? "

Lawyer Matsunoi Kenya always heard the conversation of this young group at the counter on the 18th floor. Since Michiru and Koharu have been playing amateur detective games that he has been quietly listening. Matsunoi thought Shinichi's family is very perfectly.

In truly , When his family is very perfectly. Why would Ran need to add Kasumi in this family?  
But when he see the real Ninokawa Kasumi is not a photo. Not history.

And he also see Shinichi who is surrounded by his family now. He had a pungent feeling and wanted to shout at Shinichi. You are the killer of future fantastic dream of a young man!

" What are you, Matsunoi-san? Ah Kasumi , Ran . He is Matsunoi-san who evaluated to me? "  
" Really? Thank you very much! What is the result? I want to know? Can I know that now? "  
" Err...Ran, Th...This is .." ( Hey, what are you doing?! There are two of guys here! )

" What is evaluation? Shinichi-senpai? Ah, that's important!

Why are all your families here? With also Kasumi-san? Why do you know that Sunday the government office closed? But here is open! Why you come here? Inspector Takagi Takagi damn you after you walks to this floor. That guy is hunting case lion or what?! And now , He makes the hunting case with family yet! "

" Exactly! On the ground floor , My junior colleague tells me that young reporter from Nishiuri TV interviews to Inspector Takagi. She ask him she heard Miss Ninokawa Kasumi , the famous pharmacist and Kudo Shinichi , the policeman who investigated the sniper case are here together! I thinks Onii stay on the 10th floor , division of family recording management as you tell to me. But why you are here on 18th floor?! "

"Ah…that is ….Kasumi-chan , Help me! I….I will not do it! "

Ran started crying like she was a 3rd class primary school kid that hide behind Shinichi's back.  
When she and he are playing the fear test together.

"I do not care it! I also can not take it anymore!. Kudo-kun do something now! " Haibara roared.  
"..Err...Matsunoi-san. I beg you for fifteen minutes to solve some problems with my family and a circle of friends. Then I will listen to your request. Everything that you want me to help. I'm glad to help all. "

Shinichi chirped. He was prepared to be like. This problem means like Yusaku likes to talk to him.  
The secret is no matter how close it is, it will find a way out to the people. My son!  
" Hurry do it. The queen of this palace is waiting for you. "

(Deputy Attorney Kadoushina Sayori? ... Her palace has murdered here. Equivalent to rebellion!  
She want to know about the progress of this case. It is not strange. ...

Not surely, Inspector Takagi arrives to meet the queen.)  
After calming down, And let Ran take two kids went down to the 12th floor , which was told by staff in the 18th floor that there was a small restaurant for well-being of state employees and open up to 10.00 PM.

Ran decided to take the children there. Shinichi reiterated her that three mobile phone of yours were open  
every times. If possible, It was good for Shinichi's group to buy food for four sets from the restaurant and take them to his group. Moreover , Ran should be to find out cell charging automatically point for used.

Because all of seven persons in his group may contact together frequently for half a day.

Shinichi drinks a large bottle of water from the vending machine until it runs out of the bottle.  
His leather jacket used to disguise himself today is worthless. Useless the disguised plan failed because the case was irretrievable and happened suddenly.

Shinichi turned to look at Haibara. She drank the minerals concentrate drinking and vitamin B mixed the collagen into a third bottle. She caught her collar shaking. And she starts let to setting her light blonde long hair and catch it to tidy.

The image appearing that Ninokawa Kasumi for Someto Susumu and Haibara Ai in adult for Tsuburaya Mizuhiko were seen by two young man. She disentangle her hairs and drank vitamin that glamorous and magical

Shinichi smiles in mind and thinks  
( Yes , even two young guys that I knows and they had to be innocent about women. They still know that you are the uncountable sexiest woman…..If I don't meet Ran , But I meet you before …What will become of it? )

" I told you twos that how long will both of you look at Kasumi? "  
Shinichi cuts the tension of the day with an accosting conversation.

" What that? Are you crap to me? You let Ran go but you let me stay! What is this? "

" This two guys is not kids anyway. Mizuhiko works in broadcasting industry that has 10 million viewers per hour and Susumu has eleventh years old daughter. And we all don't talk to understand and indirect in this conversation. It is an aggressively from now on." Shinichi's face shows commitment but Haibara still angry.  
She thinks she was annoying by Shinichi used the two guys as a tool for annoyed her.

" You say it… I also confirmed that I do not relate. " ( I should not be applying that form! )  
"Okay, I'll say it once. ... I have fallen in love with Kasumi for a long time. And Ran know it , I and Ran quarrel together and…. "

Someto opened his mouth and pointed at Shinichi  
" That is divorce! ! Senpai come to here to divorce with Ran-san! And you bring the children! "  
" Onii! ..Why do you do this? Ran-nee is be pitying!..Ka..Kasumi-san , It means you and Shinichi-Onii "

Mizuhiko's face grew pale, his heart pounding. And the brain is not in a conscious state.  
His mood mixed with excitement and fury.

"Listen to me first. After that , Ran forced to me , what happening between me and Kasumi?.  
And I told Ran everything. It's more trouble , Ran tells me that I must decisive and because of I confessed to Kasumi.  
It makes her scandalized and Ran scrambled this story long time. It ended by Ran decides on my behalf completely.  
She will divorce to me if I can't marry with Kasumi.  
For three of us can live together to one family status as same as ago. Ran manages to filling the form called request for Amendment of Marriage Status.  
The number of this form is No.334. You can read it from internet.  
Today, I ,Ran with my kids and Kasumi come here and we access to this evaluation.  
That can I and her marry together by the law allows?  
and can still became family together with Ran and my kids? I do not lie to you twos. Including that.  
I have a heart to Kasumi long times "

Someto and Mizuhiko gape already together and sit on the others stone benches at the counter.  
Haibara's face is not good and she wants to punch Shinichi too much. But she can't do it .Shinichi says every word is true. But his last word also made her to be angry.

Someto returned to consciousness. He rose and said:

" S…Senpai…I'm glad to be cheer up you and Kasumi-san!.. It may hear not good for Ran-san.  
But I always thinking senpai and Kasumi-san have a heart secretly together.  
Kasumi-san is very perfectly woman.  
She should be marriage with the most perfectly man as senpai! "

" Ah!...S…Someto-kun.. You can not decide that for me! " Haibara blames immediately and stand up.

" You don't know that all single man in many divisions of the metro department wrek to me about they would to how to murdered Shinichi's senpai , Has he a weak point? , and if no the crap! . Their speech is end by word such as Kasumi-san , Kasumi-chan and Kasumi please!. And the serious talking that they chated after there are out of duty is why do the jerk Kudo have wife's close friend and wife to take home together!?  
Kasumi-san must have a heart with that jerk Kudo surely!

I listen to them until my ears are gone. You are the secret idol of the metropolitan office! "

Someto recites his retension like he release the pressure that he becames victim by Shinichi all the time.

While Shinichi listens Someto , He though hardly but Mizuhiko who sit on others bench that unconsciousness now and the three remaining members in the conversation are not aware.  
" Hey , Someto . It is as same as event in the past? " Shinichi thinks thoughtful.

" What! As same as event in the past? I'm not understand you! Senpai! " Someto scratch head that made Shinichi to remember that.  
" Ah Err…Forget it! "  
( I became Inspector Takagi in the past and you becames lieutenant Sato Miwako , who is Inspector's wife in the present day surely. …Hey , this is predicated to me maybe under command of you and Ran forever? )

Mizuhiko returned his consciousness. He stand up and turn to Haibara . At once , the hard working props  
staff of Toto TV and the former member of youth detective club of Teitan primary school. He decides to do something that he can do it today! Mizuhiko used his hand to catch Haibara's hand tightly.

Mizuhiko makes Haibara frightened. Shinichi and Someto seen what was going to happen. Mizuhiko started a stuttering conversation and wanted to say the most in his life.

" Ah…M..Mizuhiko-kun ..W..Why? " Haibara shy. Long times , she has not close up with other man without  
Shinichi and Agai. But the relationship of her and Agai that of course he thinking to her as sister.

" Kasumi-san ,…No No…Kasumi-nee , I want confess to you. Many years ago , I always have a heart to you secretly. I ever think if we became to adult and our age are roughly equal. …I….I want to marry with you..  
I spoke in my heart. .. Please answer to me that what do you think to me? ...I…I ..the past I did not say  
because I'm afraid of losing my relationship with you!"

Shinichi is to be speechless and he don't know doing.

He knows about Mizuhiko. In youth detective group , In the youth detective.  
The one that Shinichi believed to have the highest maturity and maturity more than the children at that time was Mizuhiko, and only Mizuhiko that Shinichi believed he thinks very seriously about this.

Haibara and Shinichi remembered when he planned for Haibara to die in 2004, only Mizuhiko who did not eating and sleeping. He fell ill for half a year without knowing the cause.

Shinichi and Haibara are very concerned about this. Shinichi decided to tell to all children in Christmas 2006 that Shinichi invited them to tell the truth.

" Excuse me ... for you. I see you as my brother that I love you so much. ... There is a good woman who better than me is waiting for you too. Thank you for your feeling that you feel with me so much "

Haibara replied comfortably.  
" Thank you!..Nee-san , Do you love Shinichi-onii forever?

Because that you stay with Shinichi-onii all the time! "  
" Uhh ...! Are you crazy with me? I and this guy are friend only! Do you became another like Someto-kun  
that thinking to support and cheer up this by you don't hear my feelings!

( Around of you are your disciples yet! You brainwashed them to do this right ?! )

Mizuhiko shook his head to get a good look. He raises anger at Shinichi and points at him.

" Take care of Kasumi-nee ,Shinichi-Onii! If she was what's up!. We all do not forgive you!  
Either Genta and Ayumi-chan! I…I will not forgive you surely if you make Kasumi-nee to crying and regret like  
past time! " ( You're very bad! Conan-kun! )

" Oh, do not be mad at me. Evaluation is difficult. It's not easy to approve. "  
(You're talking to me or talking to Conan? Herr..Will Conan or Shinichi? I don't want to be anyone anymore.)

Lawyer Matsunoi led Shinichi to the main office in the 17th floor, which was the same room where Ran come to met deputy attorney Kadoushina Sayori yesterday.

The door is labeled with black steel, the gold letter shows the name of the rank and the position of the unit clearly shining to Shinichi see and wonder.

He wondered why Kadoushina Sayori, who Shinichi had heard that she specializes and professional in criminal case. Why does she permit to be in the family law court and the juvenile court?

Everyone is talking the same voice. Is your position a deputy attorney, not a attorney or a family planning agency? Are there one who are bigger than her? Because of in this building since Shinichi stepped in.

No one does not show respect for her. The name position " Deputy " in front of her position that what is for?  
" You 're late and let elder to waits! Crap!"

Inspector Takagi stand up to wait for about fifteen minutes. But he can't come in to the room because  
the directed order from the Deputy Attorney Kadoushina that she want meet Takagi and Shinichi concurrently . Did not meet them separately in two.

Shinichi nodded apologetically. Lawyer Matsunoi knocked on the door and inform immediately

"They both arrive. Madame! . Inspector Takagi from the Tokyo Metropolitan office , Commander of 1st Division and sergent Kudo Shinichi. They already visit you at the front of the room, Mrs. Attorney.

"Let them come in. Mr. Matsunoi. " Kadoushina's voice came out of the room.

Matsuo nodded to the two police officers. Inspector Takagi moves ahead. And Shinichi, who was about to step following Takagi that stopped by a sentence that Matsumoto had told him.  
" Shinichi-kun, I must tell you earlier, I made a mistake something for you.  
After meeting the attorney. Please forgive me. "

Shinichi, who was still puzzled by Matsunoi. He nodded and went into the room behind Takagi.  
Kadoushina Sayori sat on the room. She feels in the facial had no expression or frightening.

She did not show any signs of rejoicing or panicked about the division under her command that she is  
commander. She held hands up on the table. Her eyes are aggressive but not malicious.

Shinichi and Takagi interact. She does not use a regular official. She should have been through a lot of work. And should be associated with the work in the system has not been recorded by many bureaucracy.

Why do she who has this level of visibility come back to the Division of family planning that is probably smaller than the city and county councils?

" Sit down, you two policemans. Three of us are facing a situation where we do not want to meet. We boarded the same boat. I can not be bossy with you! It's not an invitation. It is my command! "

"Let's get permission, Madame" Inspector Takagi answered. He sweats at all . Although air conditioning  
in room is working normally but Takagi feels it is very cool. "

"Let's get permission, Madame" Shinichi thinks

( I hear that you signed the approval to Ran through a simple request. Looks like I'm going to misunderstand you from the rumors in 1st Division , Madame.

You're not a queen. You're more like a female general. )  
" In this , Inspector Takagi The case was made at the woman toilet on the 19th floor is murder case certainly. Right? "

" It was a murder case surely , Madame Attorney. And we found the corpse of murderer who died in room 2107. He was shot at his belly by two shots. He died shortly after the crashing on the door for save live of the third victim who found in this case is

Miss Motoshino Shizuka-san , your secretary. Madame. "  
" What is her symptoms? Mr. Inspector Takagi. " she asked back with a low voice. But move up her eyeglasses one time.

" She can not regain consciousness. We have to presume that the villains use the rope attached to the end of the hook. We found as evidence on the outside terrace of the women toilet at the scene to escape from the toilet after he cause the case.

According to our simulation, we found that the villain would enter Motoshino-san's room and then he climbs on the rope with the hook down to the terrace outside the toilet.

Then he could to hide by what the way in the toilet. He should have a trick of calling to Mitsutoshi-san , who died because he was called to murder by the Smith and Wesson.357 revolver.

The gun that we found it is put on beside the corspe of murderer. But unfortunately, when he was using the rope, he climbed up to Miss Motoshino-san's room to use it as a way to escape. He back to find her first.

At that time , the scrambling for the gun is begins and Motoshino-san would to use a multi-purpose knife for defending herself. But she was stabbed on her left thigh by her knife during he and she fight together.  
In a few minute later , The police officer reach to her room.  
We believe her knife should stabbed stickly on her legs and that gun falls by her side. She will use the gun to kill the murderer. ...we believe she defends herself by law .. "

"... Will she survive? Because of the wounds on her leg. "  
" She was unconscious. And yet, it is not possible to depose , "

Inspecter Takagi replied immediately, but he knew during Kadoushina asked to him. She looked towards Shinichi. Takagi does not want to be what he thinks.

" I did not ask you , Mr. Inspector. I asked Mr. Kudo Shinichi is beside you. I got news. He is the first officer to reach the scene in the 19th floor and 21st floor ... Will Shizuka-chan survive? Shinichi-kun? "  
" I have to answer the fact. Her thighs do not stab the important point. But her wound is deep because her weapon. The multi-purpose knife that stabbed her legs. It is special equipment.  
It is a knife used in the rescue and climbing. It has a smooth and sharp blade.

For sometimes , It can be cut with enough hardness materials such as fiberglass , ceiling roof or aluminum bending. I think it is long about 4 centimeters and half. ... She should have survived. Bur will she still be available soon? I do not guarantee it. "

" You are the first aid to her, right? Shinichi-kun, the government staff told me that. The police officer entered the room with Mr. Matsunoi-san who following you there and tested you on the assessment today.  
Matsunoi-san tell me you tries very hard to search saving life equipment and drugs in the room to save her life , My secretary. I want to thank you from that point of view. "

"It's a duty, Madame ... we focus on. What do you want from me that you call me in the room?! "  
" Sh...Shinichi-kun! Hey! You can't do this. Madame Attorney has a higher commander rank than me.  
You must be submissive more! "

" Excuse me. Inspector ,Sir. I can't do it. I want to solve this case to bring my family here. Now I have no signet and guns.I have no way to bring my family take a home, Madame. I feel very guilty about I am bringing my family into danger place.  
I want an express way ticket for take a home. That ticket is the fastest solve this case as soon as possible for my family. And now I'm not a police. I am a civilian.

The authorized of Inspector and the authority command of Madame Kadoushina can't order to me!  
" Shi ….Shinichi-kun! you! " Inspector Takagi had bloody. He thinks his subordinator is berserk and overdo.  
" Do you hold his police's signet and his gun? Mr. Inspector? "

Kadoushina moved the questioning goal back to Takagi.  
"Well, yes, Madame Attorney. Because of the impact of the sniper case."  
"Oh! The sniper case that made Shinichi-kun, Ran-chan and Miss Ninokawa Kasumi-san had to come here today. Return his signet and his gun to him, Mr. Inspector. It's short-term. It's a direct command from me! "

" Ah..Err..Madame Attorney,Ma'am. Shinichi violates serious police discipline. I ordered him to be banned from the sniper case. He was one of the victims and escaped from the hospital to hunt down the villains.  
He still break up by my order. I can not follow your orders. And the case will be over because the victim was died and the murderer also was died . Only that we doing document for the case and managing the criminal investigation system. "

" Are you thinks same as your commander thinks or not? Shinichi-kun? " When Attorney Kadoushina talks end. She hold the glass of water and drinks it.

" The answer that appears is perfectly too many, Madame " Shinichi ask to her at once.  
"The answer is perfectly too many, What is mean? Can you describe it to me and Mr. Inspector Takagi  
to understand?

" I think the case is not over yet. Now the police know that the deceased is Mr. Kotoeda Mitsutoshi , President of the Kotoeda Group. Over the years, This capital group has many conflicts and cases. The president Kotoeda is also very concerned with the society of the victims from his family business and the society among the employees. He died here today and the murderer died because of a coincidence that the killer would have resentment to the dead. Because the president Kotoeda who is victim are a lot of enemies.  
Not long ago, I would know who the murderer was.  
But my sense as a police tell me that. I and Inspector Takagi are facing a complicated case.  
I can not enter the area and there are many points that I do not understand many points.  
Please excuse me for I trespass you a moment ago, Madame

But I want to make sure that you have tried to solve this case. Not obscure what something to Inspector Takagi . And I want to ask as a subordinate. Please use persuasion to allow the inspector to accept the return my signet and my gun to me. So I have the potency of police investigation.

The using direct orders from you will cause a feud between Inspector Takagi and Madame Deputy Attorney Kadoushina certainly. It is not a good collaboration between the agencies in the future. "

Shinichi's negotiating techniques make the Inspector Takagi is be amazed.  
He felt fooled by the plan on the hand of his right hand.

Kadoushina smiles happily. She said to the Inspector Takagi very kindly.  
" When you and me help him can working in the case properly according to police regulations. Completed this case. We are looking for a way to get him together. Mr. Inspector? "  
"Well, I'm glad to hear from you, Madame. And I'm happy to be in charge of this guy after all!" "  
(You were finished by me, Shinichi-kun! I guarantee you will find more than just hanging out.! )

"If so, I and Inspector asked to enter the area to investigate the incident and start the investigation again. You must first apply for permission. Because you are the boss of all the people in the scene. "  
" Yes, you can do it. I permit you all have fully empowered in this investigation with you and every member of the police team to help resolve the case. But before I allowed a full investigation.  
I have a few things that need to be said. And it is very important that you all listen! "

Kadoushina changed his expression as Shinichi thought. This is a confrontation with the enemy.

At this point, Takagi's position with Shinichi are the invaders of the kingdom.  
They are to be obedient and to fall back on the territory whose she has forbidden. Otherwise she will give him and Takagi go back with alive.  
" Yes, if the announcement did not result in a blocking of the investigation and the case" Takagi said  
" Then I do not care. I firmly believe you keep the secret in the secret in the government regulations . "

The secret in the government regulations. Make Shinichi wonder and Takagi worry. Kadoushina Sayori reached out to the wooden drawer beside her. She pick up a remote. But that remote controller is as a TV remote in the room.  
She returned the remote to the two CCTV cameras in the room. And press the third button to the bottom of her table. There was a voice coming out from under her oak desk. Takagi fumbles with the story.  
But Shinichi is stunned more!

( Automatic secret box ... Of course the thing is in the box. It must be more scary than this case! )  
" You should know it, Mr. Inspector. Or you ever heard about it. The symbol brooch that it has just guard handle of sword but it has no blade. Don't do that. You have been in the circle for a long time. You need to know that this may happen someday!  
" Ah!...Madame Attorney Kadoushina!. So you become a member of the companion of swordless lords? "  
" W…What that? Inspector,Sir! "

( I'll say why! She is a secretive member of organization! And She is a very high level member. And Inspector Takagi knew it too. The companion of swordless lords! )  
" Be quiet!, Shinichi-kun! You can't know this. I and you are desperate! …Madame, I.."

" All you can know it. Because I'm letting you twos to know, do not panic. Shinichi-kun,  
I'm a high-ranking official and still one of your current government.

The companion of swordless lords is the nickname. The real name of this organization that I and many other friends are affiliated with is

 **Central Commission of the Supreme Judicial** **Board** **for the National's interest protection!**

This organization has the duty and importance stated in the 4th class level of security document by the Office of the Prime Minister. We has duties and provisions in place to deal with domestic and international lawsuits relating to the security, welfare and interests of the territory in which Japan has the right to claim the ownership on direct and indirect.

But we are not spies. Not intelligence. And we can't force to command any forces.

We only judge the conflicts in Japan. Or to make a central resolution to ask the government or any agency to investigate a group of people that may be detrimental to the nation and the welfare of the people.

I and all my friends are like a centralized voting machine in case the current government does not solve the problem and needs an alternative. ... We will vote and choose it! "

"Ah, then you reveal your identity and your most secretive position to me and Inspector Takagi for the sake of your benefit?"

( This is going to get big. The case is going on here. You will need to make sure you are. You have decided to bomb this secret ... Hey, I'm glad you're here. It's tricky. Here it is, desperate! )  
"Shishinichi-kun! It's too high for me to deal with. The prosecutor is one of the parties. She is not a supervisor anymore. I do not have the right to talk to you too! Sorry. What do you want us to do? "

"I'm having trouble finding a solution. Find a way out. And I want you to accept the following two conditions before taking this case in 15 hours, with me and you two having a time enough!. Will ours be stuck! "  
" Will be stuck! 15 hours ?! "

( It is very terrible!. ..Less than three hours of my contract with Mizuhiko. This time, we will be counting thirty. By the time we have time to solve this case, it's only ten o'clock tomorrow!

"Yes, let's listen to finish it. I am old enough but I still have great nervousness. I'm so good at it.  
But I don't want to lose my mind. And I still stand the same words. All this happens in this room. Let it end with you twos and me. Just three , No one don't know about this.Now from this, Are you twos understand to me?

Because of this has been the case since three gun shots are happening on the 19th class woman toilet. And It was past for about two hours, but has not progressed, and no information has been provided on the cause of the case. I'm going to tell you the importance of this.

The gun that you find it is Smith and Wesson.357 revolver. It can't to check and identified about weapon recording in every database by all the way to specified it!

 **... Because the gun is my positional gun that I came from when I was not in the position of attorney.  
But it is my position gun that I ****received it** **after I'm being a member of the Central Commission of the Supreme Judicial** **Board** **or saying.**

 **It is my sword in the** **companion of swordless lords!** **!** **  
**  
And I got this secret membership nearly six years ago. But that gun has been gone since nearly seven months ago.

As a rule of this commission is concerned about security protocol.  
If the equipment, documents, and other representations of the members of this commission have disappeared. Or destroyed or accidental.  
Do not report and bring to the criminal justice system strictly!

You can only contact the Cabinet and the Secretary-General of the Commission, so it's in your hands now. Find out how to return it to me later and do not get rid of the event of its acquisition.

I can only tell it was generally purchased under the Basic Budget Division. Ministry of Public Health  
Its registration number is 74691. You have the right to know it. And do not know more! "

" Y…Yes, Madame Attorney. I and Inspector know this and follow it!  
( Your sword is lost! But all you reputed your organization is Swordless or not? ,  
This is the real Swordless! )

" There is another story to tell you about the time to investigate this case. But I have to ask you questions first. Shinichi-kun, she thinks that the people in this building. What position do I have? "

"You are the queen. And here is your palace, Madame.  
But I have to tell you after listening to the whole story. You are not a queen for me , Madame.

This is a battlefield town, you are a very strong female general. The city has not broken long, but now with a fire in the city. You don't worry, but if fire is on again. The city is really cracking. , Madame.

And you need a good mercenary. Keep secret. That must be followed by that.  
I and Inspector are not a good choice! But you do not have much choice.  
You , I and Inspector are looking for a way to both extinguish the fire and make the fortress unbreakable and we have only just dawn of tomorrow.  
Before you may be taken over by the command from above. But I have a question. This town or Division of family planning . It's a very small town. Why is it so important for speed up solving the case?  
( I don't want to be involved with you anymore. For my life and myself. It will be exciting! )  
" Sh…Shinichi-kun. You're suspicious of the secret order, that question that you can't ask to Madame! "  
(Damn it! Guy! What the hell is my day? Why do not I sleep in that room? Or I take sick leave because the flu about two days ago! )

"This is the sharpest question for me today. Shinichi-kun, I will answer one by one. I'm not queen, Shinichi-kun, I'm not queen and not the female general. And this is not a palace, not a battlefield.  
The true identity of Division of Family Planning and Social of Tokyo , Beika sub-district is really the bank!  
And I'm the bank's director!  
And I'm going to say that you figured that. This is a small town. Yes it's small.  
But this small town, I am a are important functions.  
The function is take care of in-out assessment stream of gold! "

" B...Bank?! Really? And Gold! I don't understand. Madame Attorney " Takagi will barely breathe.  
He thinks.  
( It will not end it again or here! This is a case that will bury me in the hole. Miwako-san! , my love!  
I want to go home and go back to you and Miwaki , our daughter!  
I will not go home at the wrong time and drink the vegetable juice that you make every glass.  
After breakfast from now on!)

" In each year , All the countries of the world. The government officer and the power tycoons in the business, political and industrial fields are face to one of the most serious problems of their time in this age of speeding information.

They all have the secret to their children, friends, legal rights, descendants, or even control of ownership rights in the contract with the state and private in their own country.

They are afraid of people knowing and fearful of losing valuable, worthy benefits that they must deliver to the heirs or people they deem appropriate.

What will they do? Hire lawyer , Attorney and Sued the court. Or not, it's a better way. How do you do it?  
Ask the government to set up the National Private Information Bank!  
You have the money and power. You have the information that you want to protect now.  
The government itself agreed that it was necessary to have established such as that place.  
And it should be under the control of the government.  
Government needs to guarantee.  
You have to pay taxes to paid and insurance information protection too.

And every place in the world is known. Japan is in the same vein. And the true status of Division of the family planning and social of Tokyo is that secret information bank.

The problem now is enemy forces like journalists are mobilizing here.

It's like a thief to break into it. Because they know that the fire inside the safe. And they will invade and take the property.

By the way , they don't know It's dangerous and worth it more than gold.

But that all gold has no weights in this here maybe enough to make what a terrible for many societies in Tokyo and other parts of Japan.

It is dangerous more than if meeting summit next month will fail.

I think again and again to tell you about this and the lame part. Hope all you to help me out and comfort!  
So that I don't have to ask to my superior commander who above me about the confirmed bank emergency Confirmation"

Shinichi answer immediately " I understand Clearly and Superstitious ! "  
( Ran! Honey!. You also bring me with my family and adds Haibara to meet what the hell thing!  
This is up level from our family problem to national security problems gone! 


	8. 5-Incomplete

**Thank you for all reader and reviewers  
Merry Christmas and all god bless you.  
This chapter is uncomplete. It is ¼ part of all  
I promised I can do it to complete.  
It is hard to do it for me about translate it from my mother tongue to English.  
I try it harder.  
Let enjoy this about a little bit.**

 **Silverplan – 27/12/2017 – 23.29 PM.**

 **Family of the Fate : Chapter 4 : Laws-Secret Contact-Responsibility  
** Grack Glick!  
The sound of door on the Deputy Attorney Kadoushina Sayori's positional room, It open and close quickly. The both of two men that just met her are facing to terrible problem and the puzzle of problem is to be in very high level. 

Inspector Takagi just left the room of Deputy Attorney Kadoushina Sayori. He is trying to breathe deeply so that his lungs with his nervous system feel refreshed and prepared for many the changing that may have to happen in the future. 

Fifteen hours are the deadline. Deputy Attorney Kadoushina Sayori just give the deadline to him and Shinichi. Meanwhile, the dealing for this case has an answer that is in front of him and Shinichi. But it happens the complex twists over and over again.  
By chance or intentionally. But he still can't get the situation right now. He felt the tremendous pressure after the Deputy Attorney Kadoushina told him and Shinichi. 

Please don't let me ask for an emergency order from the commander above me to close the bank!  
(That sound likes. Takagi! After this result, you became the patrol policeman! Because your mistake is  
pedal to the authorized person! …I have not done anything truly. My life already is over!) 

Shinichi reads and gaze at the six with half statement pages from Deputy Attorney Kadoushina Sayori.  
He feels that the senior government official and the commander who order him and Takagi. She depends him to submit the conditions of this case that she yields and choose to give this secret statement to Shinichi.  
However, She must be very disturbed. 

If she doesn't get it back from Shinichi's hands by it is to be the same condition.  
Shinichi still remembered the matter nearly three minutes before in the room.  
"Any other questions? My mercenary? " Kadoushina Sayori palters on her voice but her eyes are very strickly.  
She told Shinichi fifteen hours is fifteen hours only! No more and no less of this!  
"Yes, Madame. But I don't dare request for something"  
(I never go back and march ahead downright for solving the case. Please you pardon to me,Madame.)  
"W..What! What do you want something form Madame Attorney?!..I promise Madame that. I will allow you to enter the area. Do you still want something else? Shinichi-kun!" (Stop do the crazy thing that! My heart will break and

I'm die now! I'll be fourty-eigth years old and I don't want to be deadly disease at criminal scene! )  
"What do you request to something from me? Shinichi-kun. If I can give it to you , I will give it to you. So my bank is not terrible than this situation! " 

"I want to request you to borrow ... the secretive statement that described the identification and stating status of your positional gun in the companion of swordless lord organization that you have already claimed and deliver the statement to the Prime Minister's Office with the secretary general of swordless lord organization's office!  
Madame." 

Shinichi slowly said in earnest to find the answer to this. He determined that he needed to get all the information of that has it gone since seven months ago? And how did it appear in this murder case?  
"A..Are you crazy!? You are the guy that I scould you are extremely crazy of my life! Do you know what you say that? The secretive level of this statement must be protective under the protection by the Bureau of documentary and article's history,the Prime Minister's Office. How will it be here? Shinichi-kun!. You are being charged with in breach of the charge of interfering with the scope of government classified documents without access. It's a security case! You must apologize to Deputy Attorney Kadoushina. Now! "  
(What the hell how I did to you?! Are you my surviving method for all this terrible story of me , or are you my dead end method or not?! ) **  
**

"You request me to give that statement because you believes I really have it and keep it with myself,  
Shinichi-kun? " (Do you thinking you want to test me likewise? Boy. I'm not surpirse you after I read Ran-chan's recording document from Nokagai-kun with Kasumi-chan's recording document that I start to do it by myself.  
I getting to understand yourself why are you have two superlative women to be infatuated with you! )  
"I believes it in fifty percent of my thinks, I'm not sure. I thinks you have it but you told me you haven't. I don't believe you too. And I can't ask you to permission about you bring it to me to used to be composed of the investigation. It's probably not. ..Nevertheless, I believes you always recollect yourself that your positional sword is lost, It makes very trouble problem for your standing point in the organization. That statement is only one thing to help you proof your loyalty to your organization too!" 

"You think that because I told you about the gun that it lost. It shows you the faith that I have it. Will I have to be honest after it's gone so that I can continue to be in the position of the bank's director?  
If I suppose I haven't not it or I have it but I can't give it to you. What would you do after? Shinichi-kun? " 

" With your brilliancy, I believe that you have the statement!. The statement of your sword's status is one of the proof that you treat the organization honestly. As a result, you still managed and controlled at the bank because the organization trust you too. "  
Kadoushina Sayori stare on Shinichi's eyes. His eyes aren't lie to me. He believes I have it but should I give it to him? Kadoushina Sayori close her eyes and smiles. She thinks she going all money with that boy who she has met. She thinks I will nearly down the pit little more. Forget it!. She stands up from her positional chair and walks to take the transparent envelope file. The file was collected in group of many document files on the third shelf  
of all of five ones. They are locate behind her office's desk. The statement whose picked in the transparent envelope file was writen and recorded by whole handwriting. It's not use computer printing to write substance.  
Moreover. On the head of statement was sealed with the seal of the Prime Minister's office. Repeatedly wrote,  
Do not publish at the highest level. Never in the system. Do not copy absolutely.

" That's the manuscript edition. I kept it to remind now, I still taken that secret punishment from the organization. I believes that if you resolved this case by it helped you. My punishment will be forgiven by the organization as well. Send it to me by your hand.Mr. charming policeman?"  
Kadoushina Sayori is stabbing to Shinichi's heart with his family's problem.4 

"Thank you for your kind support." ( You are the hardest for me to cope with! )  
Takagi and Shinichi are saluting to Kadoushina and they twos will walk out of the room. Kadoushina want to revenge to Shinichi. She felt that she was humilated by Shinichi because he caught her about she has this statement with herself. She spoke immediately.  
"Shinichi-kun, Ask I to blame you slightly? It's not your commander but as an adult teaches children. "  
"What is it? Madame." ( If I have no respect. I get it. It does not disappear! )  
"You made yourself so badly that you make Ran-chan sorrowful too!  
And you are the worst for Kasumi-chan's mind!"  
Shinichi feels tingle on his back. He can only bow. And when he reading the statement with his mindful.  
The finally of Kadoushina's speech makes problem to Shinichi again. 

"Why did you and your family with Kasumi-kun come here today? "  
Takagi widened his eyes and extended his forehead to Shinichi's face.  
"Ah…Wa..What is it, Inspector, sir?"  
(It's terrible. Inspector left out before me. He is at behind the door and he heard it all! )  
"As thought, Madame Deputy Attorney known both you, Ran-kun and Kasumi-kun well before this case happens.  
Why are you and your family with Kasumi-kun come here?!

The-crazi-est Ku-do Shin-i-chi-kun!" 

"It..It is a very long story,sir. Please I beg you I solving this case finished. After I promise you to describes this ! "  
(I swear that from now on, if I go back to work, I will not try, do not spoil, and will respect you by all my heart! ) 

"I still hear all words. Madame Deputy Attorney say that because of the sniper case is reason to bring you, your child and Ran-kun with Kasumi-kun came here until your family visit this case even if this day is Sunday.  
The reporter on the first floor talk to me when I arrives, You and Kasumi-kun stay in the building together when  
this case is happening.  
What-are-you-do-ing-here-and-why-are-you-come-here-with-Ran-kun-and-Ka-su-mi-kun?  
Ku-do-the-most-creak-i-chi-kun?" 

"I…I tell all story to you now,sir. ..Please go backword,sir "  
(Love is not Cyanide,Mom. It is misslie that lead to destroy my life more.)

Shinichi tells all his family's story to Inspector Takagi. Like that he tells with Someto and Mizuhiko to heard it before. Takagi makes the mood of his face as same as his two feels shocking about the cause that Shinichi with his family must visit this case. He and his his family should not be visit it.  
"Wa..What?!..Ran-kun tells you if you can't marriage with Kasumi-kun , Will she divorce you?!"  
"Yes,sir. It is the most crazy. It is my mistake. Inspector,sir"  
"And because Ran-kun ask to forced you do this, So you come here for protecting your family?" 

"Yes,sir. Because if I can't do that. The person who have the most misfortunes with this problem is my two daughthers. They just eight years old. They must known about her father cheated on her mother.  
Not enough,they still know her father must divorce her mother because aunt that they feel the most loved.  
I have tried very hard to get into the case to find a way to bring my family go back to home.  
But after I came out from Madame Kadoushina's room.  
It makes me realize that the exit is far away like as light year."  
Inspector Takagi Wataru slaps forehead. All story that he heard from Shinichi is complicated as not less than as  
the case they twos are facing. Indeed, Many years ago that Takagi has some hidden things and wants to ask Shinichi for a long time. He just knew that the right time was arrived now. Takagi slap Shinichi's shoulder and  
turn around to prevent others from hearing. 

"Shinichi-kun, Kasumi-kun is Ai-chan. Right?"  
"Ah! Wa…Wa..Wa! "

Shinichi is be stunned that Takagi say it. About the truth that Takagi knows He is Edokawa reveal his secret to Takagi with Sato Miwako who is Takagi's wife since 1999. But the secret of  
life about Haibara Ai still alive in present day and She becames Ninokawa Kasumi.

The group of person that known this truth are Shinichi,His dad and mom, Agai with and Agai's Family included all four kids of Teitan youth detective club only. Shinichi tells with himself. He can't said this truth for protecting the life of Haibara continually.

And pesron who just know this truth a few days ago, Only Ran ,his wife that she knows it because of the mistake by Shinichi when the chemical sniper case is beginning. 

"You made your face shows shocking,it is real. I was right!"  
"I was right! Who tell you? Inspector,sir! No!…No!..This secret has to leak is be bad! ..I..I think I'm careful not to say anything what about Kasumi has link wth Haibara Ai all the time!..How is inspector know this?! 

"How many years have I known you? Twenty years. Just like the face of Kasumi-kun looks like Ai-chan.  
Do you think I can't look at this? Several years ago, when Miwaki-chan still baby. And I and my wife walked on in

front of the Okuho Department Store. We happened to meet Kasumi-kun with Ran-kun and group of Ran-kun's high school girlfriend. But we did not get into it. Did you know Miwako-san,my wife talked what about Kasumi-kun

... she said that Ninokawa Kasumi-san,Ran-chan's friend is familiar with someone , My dear. I think you and me must have met her but I don't remembered so ... " 

"Ah..Ha…ha..ha" (Sato-san, She never sense still sharply as before…How do I do?"  
"This shows that since you became Conan-kun, you and Ai-chan. You twos… " 

"No, not yet... I would have been more serious about her other than Ran after I and Ran were marriage together.  
Enough it happens the chemical sniper case. It made me realize that.  
I have a heart to Kasumi and caring for her that is be equal to I feeling this with Ran."  
"Ho!..My right hand who had been to take all incomplete job of 1st Division and He works all to finished in one week. But you can't find to solving for this case...

The two of us have to enter all of criminal scene and check everything. You must leave behind your family's problem before. And regain your intelligence back to help me  
solving this case first. I don't know How long the army of reporters endure to listen and calm down with the caution by your police's friends?. That I ordered them to prevent all jpurnalists to wait in the 1st to 3rd floor.

After listening to the order of Madame Deputy Attorney Kadoushina, I think you and I are lucky now. We have no reporter in the building. We have work to do it. The first, The shit sword! We must handle it! " 

"The speech such as we have no reporter in the building of Takagi. It makes Shinichi's face is very pale.  
He thinks he would to tell about Mizuhiko who is one of reporter can sneak to the addition, Mizuhiko

orders his Toto TV's team are wait to standby for the reporting. But it stay ahead better. Shinichi has to do it. The story of the positional sword of Kadoushina is supposed to be on the investigation team now. And he go to deal with proof that lawyer Matsunoi asked Shinichi to forgive him.

The main manor of the Hattori's family is located on the suburbs of Osaka. The manor is far from  
headquarter of Probose and Friends Agency in the Pacific area. The company that Heiji works and it located at the Abeno city just one railway station.

Hattori Heiji is leaving from the railway station with his bag. Just twenty minutes, he will come home by bus. But young lawyer are feeling that he storm is blowing at home because some sentence.  
(This evening, Dad will go back home to take dinner. )

The sentence about the dinner by Hattori spoke to his son. To force that he isn't back to home too late. It controls his time mustn't over 7.00 PM. But now, it's five minutes to 8.40 PM.

Many times he promised this to his wife, Hattori Kazuha.  
All times, if he is back home too late. he will call to his wife every time.  
Today, He didn't call!.

Hattori visits a flower shop to find a gift to extenuate about his wrong is come back late for his wife before he back to his home that he stays and growing.

Hattori Heizo and Ikenami Shizuka,Hattori's parents allow ownership of the manor for him.  
Two of them decided to buy a small plot of land in the Setsu district and established their other small house.  
They moving away from this manor almost four and a half years.  
This main manor's owner is Hattori Heiji. It should be like that.

"You're late, Mr. Lawyer?" Kazuha wears her working clothes with napery and wiped her wet hands after she began to clean the dirty in the gym on the backyard of the manor.

At present day,Hattori's family sword gym is divided into two parts by period time of weeks. On the 2nd and 4th Friday of every month, it will be used as a sword training facility. And all of Monday and Tuesday with the second and third of Sunday of the month. It will become an Aikido training facility of Kazuha.  
"Ah, Err..my dear .I…I'm wrong. "

Heiji knew he was wrong while he sneaking in and don't turn on the neon lights in front of the manor  
But the sound of big door when he opened it. Even if Kazuha is cleaning in gym but she was looking forword to her husband. She heard it immediaetly. Kazuha looked at the bouquet. It is a holly inflorescence.

The language of this flower is that I never forget you.  
"Well ...eat it. I warmed up the soup and kept an Aji fish tempura when you come back."  
Kazuha turned back and she does't look at her husband's face.  
It's normally more. Heiji known it. Kazuha is angrying.  
He didn't wait his wife walks to the third step. Heiji grabbed his wife's hand. He started talking nonstop to solved the situation.

" My dear, I'm sorry. I know about the deeply in your heart , I think you hurt and I was with you through the time that we were happy to start living a couple. And you may think we have Kazuhiro now.

Because that I'm so apathetic to treat you. It's not like that, but I still have to do it.  
And I can not recognize something. It was rather difficult, but I thought I was going to tell you. "  
"You would like to take the exam as an accountant auditor.  
At the central budget office , Ministry of Finance and Economy "

The answer of Kazuha makes Heiji steps backward. He kept this with himself. Tell only his old friend,  
Kudo Shinichi and he just told him in the morning. Why does his wife know this secret?  
"How do you know? ... I think. I told this story to my father only? "

Kazuha changed her took her hands behinds and stepped closer to Heiji. Her eyes are fixed on some of his reactions. But Heiji didn't know about it. The story what she would to know and ones what she is saying. It totally different story. 

"I'm not sure about that. I have some skepticism.  
What you might have been doing is not doing well in the last half year ago to say that you've found a friend or you meet with a client, so I let's call the company.  
They say you have a good team. You order the job and let them do it.

You will find out in problem what to find and you prepared the solution for solving it when your team call to you.  
Your team's jobs are are comfortable and your company is comfortable.  
But it is not comfortable for me.  
I am the daughter of the police, Heiji.  
I beg my father's old underling to following and look at you a little.

Actually, you don't think it was because your father said it and my dad went to hear it.  
Your father may be very old and he is more talk than when he working as a police officer.  
But he knows that,the importance of the his son should not say .  
Even with his daughter-in-law likes me or with his old friend likes my dad."

"Herr, Honey. You make me to be surpirsed." ( Like as my spying skill is rustly).  
"There is another story. We'll have to talk to you before you tell me about ministry of finance "  
"There is another?" If I could tell, I would tell you. "  
(The wedding anniversary surely! Or not the gift that I gifted it to Tiger kid.)

Kazuha walked closer and closer to Heiji. She use her hands and took it to his shoulder. Her eyes glow and she talk to him with deep and sharply voice.  
"….What are you sneaky talking with Kudo-kun? ….about the story of Kasumi-chan, My friend? "  
( ...Holy Shit! ... Kazuhiro, After I completed this story. Dad thinks dad and you have talk it together...)

Shinichi arrives in the scene at 21st floor. The room 2107 where Motoshino Shizuka is living. She was brought to the Shin beka Memorial hospital by emergency team already.

Inspector Takagi and Shinichi have been notified. Her symptoms are safe.  
Her surgical wounds on her leg have been treated but she is not recognized.  
At least, the one of witness is safe. Because the weight of the case from two corpses increased to three corpses. This crisis would be the catalyst for this case to manage this area stay in peace and Deputy Attorney Kadoushina accept it has more corpse, it becames more disorederly.

Shinichi approaches the Inspector Takagi. He starts whispering  
(Inspector,sir. I was informed by the investigation gun is the Smith and Wesson.357 revolver truly.

According to Deputy Attorney notifies it before. I ordered the investigation division to keep it.  
Do not move or prove bullets until you receive the order from you.)

(Well, I heard that it makes me to improve relieve a little. … Wait a minute , When you came into the room. The gun fall on the marking chalk area, right? It's the point beside Miss Motoshino-san's hand. You saw that gun.  
Why do you say that? That gun? )

Shinichi explained that when he came into the room. Before the door was crashed by him. The sound of two gunshot that happened for the protecting herself of Shizuka. The fire in the room is very dark and not open light. After light is open, what Shinichi was interested in and fixed before saw the gun.

There have two persons in the middle of the room. And yet there is one person still breathing.  
He was quick to save her life before he will interesting kind and identification of that gun.  
He used that word ( that gun ) instead of ( that Smith and Wesson gun ).

Takagi has been ordered to insist that everyone don't move the corpse of man who he is murdurer and kills Mitsutoshi on the 19th floor.  
Takagi is walking around the corpse of a mysterious man that he was shot by Motoshino Shizuka shot himself  
for protecting herself.

" Although we took off his veil, I feel I never met him before. His photo that we was shot him. It would take more than thought to find out from the database ...You were quiet for a while, What are you thinking? Shinichi-kun? "

Shinichi is exploring the outside of terrace that banister was hung by hooked rope. He looked down to the bottom of the rope tip. It was dancing by the wind and the air mass was on the first criminal scene.

Shinichi goes back to the detective Takagi before deciding on an important story, which he asked to allow  
Inspector Takagi for he went to investigate alone.

( Inspector,Sir. I have to tell you something. When you say why I called it that gun. )  
(Hm , why is it? I used that word to say to you because I thought that. When you see the gun, why you still talk to me same as it's not there? )

(Someone who have eyes better than human eyes. He saw that gun suddenly and he usen't the word like I used.  
I use the word that gun, But he use one is that Smith and Wesson gun!  
I'm going to meet him. I will report to you later.)

The effect of the fact that Mitzuhiko hearing from the mouth of the Haibara,who actually replied her feeling to him and she said to face him. The fact is going to make Mizuhiko to returning in 2004, that he failed in his life.  
It makes him can't eat, can't sleep and very sad. This feeling is same as his feeling when he known Haibara was fake death in 2004. And now, it's harder. He falls in love with a woman older than him for ten years.

She denied him the most politely. And the politeness will make him hurt for a long time.

The young deputy chief of TV news slaps his face two times. He tells himself that he isn't 1st level primary school boy on that day and he has work to do it. He started turning around. His eyes search so what something to do it. Then he saw Someto is scatching his head and talking with Ran.

Ran just back from the restaurant at 11th floor. She take her children go back together on the 18th floor.  
She buys meal boxes,breads and various drinkings for group. Haibara walks to talk with Ran. She saw Koharu  
as nearly sleepy. She hold Kaharu and hugged her with cherish and lull her to sleep.

She found another free bench and no one was sitting next to her.  
Haibara uses it as bed and uses her own lap as pillow for Koharu slept. Then she heard Ran talk with Susumu.  
"Eh!, My husband followed Lawyer Matsunoi-san to meet Kadoushina-sensei at her room on the 17th floor. By Inspector Takagi is waiting him. Until now, Did he not come back and call back to you really? Susumu-kun! "

"I thinks they shall consult about important thing in this case. Ran-san, I didn't receive any news.  
Inspector is worried about the reporter on the first floor. He tell me if what happens, He will be ordered to me.

At first, do waiting this floor. Because of Inspector want to coordinate many parties gathering information of the dead and the murderers who died on the 21st floor.  
This case is a serious matter because it was happens in the government office and still happen in downtown.

"Shinichi has no signet with guns! ... That guy! He going to ask Kadoushina-Sensei surely!  
So I with my family and Kasumi can't go home. Ow…Have husband like him. I'm hurt!  
We don't need the case. We want to go home! "

"You can't do this,Ran-san. Now, the reporters are full on the first floor.  
Ran-san's face was remembered by everyone as a famous vocalist.

Shinichi-senpai's face was more remembered because he is policeman who was shot in that sniper case.  
So Kasumi-san's face that is accepted as genious pharmacist. Don't you know that, Three of you have become well-known family of Japan society . If they know about the 334 form, it will be chaos! "

" Wait! How did you know that? Who told you! .. "  
Ran makes eyes thinks this is your solving really? Shinichi!  
" Who! So one only do this! Your husband that you finding out him! "

Haibara closed her eyes and yelled from the bench.  
Tsuburaya Mizuhiko wears a journalist's soul. While Ran turns back to Haibara and starts talking to her.

I had to do something to get out of here. We leave Shinichi better. Haibara said that if we twos used elevator to escape from here and no way to visit reporters. I go immediately!  
You and your husband took the children have suffer this. You are wrong apart!

Misuhiko performed his duties. He use his pointer touch the back of Someto Susumu, the young policeman turned away and made a puzzled face.

"Someto-san,the junior friend's Shinichi-onii is at police school,Really? I met you when Shinichi-onii took you to Toto Station and he request you about your opinion in drama script. I'm Tsuburaya Mizuhiko, junior friend's Shinichi-onii when he was high school student and he has been working as a temporary teacher in elementary school. " (This is no problem to tell this)

" Oh, yes. I remembered you. Shinichi-senpai said that this guy is crazy about TV and camera since he was in elementary school. ... to ask the case, right?! No way! I don't have it yet. I almost get involved!.

Find the way to go to the 1st – 3rd floor and stay now!.  
If Inspector came to see you , I and you are be finished surely! "  
( Although senpai isn't there, his friend made me so miserable! )

"Do not say that,Someto-san. When I came and stay this class, I'm sure this news is spill the beans that what 's  
something happening? There is the downtown. How many hours you can hush news? I ask you deem help together. Who is dead? Just ask is also good. ( You're so clever. I mistake )

" Would you want some news? Uncle Tsuburaya? " Michiru who is out of nowhere and hold grabe juice box. and drinking it. She looking one journalist and one police are argued that the duty to do, but they are conflict because theirs occupation that they work for moment ago.

Michiru thought that maybe she could find some help to her dad if she talk with twos of them.  
Someto is be gaunt suddenly! The news of murder in the building is leaking out .  
Michiru is very smart. Because he has seen what she can do.  
Mizuhiko make eyes sparkle. Little goddess is come to help him. He went down to hold the Michiru's hands. It makes her a little shocked.

"Tell me! Michiru-chan. After that, If what you want or you need. Uncle give it to you all. Who is dead? "  
" Not at all! Please! Michiru-chan,Uncle beg ,This case is be bustling more enough. You,your mom,  
you auntie and you sister are stuck here. If so this news leaks and the reporter known, they march to this floor.  
How do we do?! Do not say anything! " Someto asked Michiru.

"There has dead at here. As if uncle Tsuburaya said. It was not long to conceal. You should to tell about some right thing that should know and believe uncle Tsuburaya's teams for his team prepared and managed it to inform by tell something and no tell something. Right? " Michiru is looking for exit way for two her dad's friend.

Two Shinichi's juniors that diffent time and place are face to face. They think this time, they dependence together is the best choice.  
" Give one's word to me,Tsuburaya-san. Your team must manage and kept this case before report it moderately.  
Don't increase rioting. Otherwise, Toto TV was aimed by Tokyo Metropolitan office certainly. If You can agree my  
condition. I will tell you what I know and can tell to you.  
" Yes, Someto-san. I also help Shinichi-Onii with police to solving this case. I ask you now.  
Who is dead? And Do you know why he came here today? "

"I just knew that he is Kotoeda is a famous businessman. He was shot three times at head and body on the 19th floor. But the gun whose is weapon that kill him. It is in room 2107 on the 21st floor.  
You finding a way to make it lighter and less of a hassle! "  
" What?! the dead is that President Kotoeda Mitsutoshi of the Kotoeda Group?Really?! Ha..How that!? Though ..Ha Ha..He is…This is so very big and to be big than I thinks! This make me can't finding a way to make it lighter  
as you want! I can't do it! ( Really big scoop! Oh! God. But I can't report it out of here! ) 

"What do you mean that you can't do it? Can't you report it softly? You only report this case that there has the man was murdered at Beika Professtional Building. It is enough! ...This is just news. Can not do that? "  
(That guy thinks betrayed me surely! .He avoids my opinion to want more news! )

" Where are you going? ! Today, I and all of reporters come here because we have news that leak  
about the president of Kotoeda group came this office to do some processing of law. The processing is filing legal documents. And his family came here with him. If this news is leaking out about there has a man who died with gun. All people must know that president dead here! The news about he coming here in the morning that is almost known! Can't report it absolutely! "  
( Has your metropolitan's office no TV? Hu! )

" Ah. Wa What's that?! All of you are parade to this building and cause me, others police and Inspector Takagi are to be in trouble. Because of the news about that dead president with his family come here and doing law  
document really? What 's the law document that he and his family's member are going to do it today?!  
Even though, he and his family are famous in society! This is not a reason! "

 **Mizuhiko shouting to Someto.  
"It has to be ****big** **news sure** **!Someto-san.** **All of member in Kotoeda's family come here to request the petition form No. 334 that it is like as Shinichi-Onii's family case** **!** **The** **request for amendment of marriage status form** **!  
** **(** **This is very biggest news but I can't do it and report it!** **..** **Why am I unluckiest too?!** **)** **  
Someto also outcrying.  
** **"** **What!** **He is request to the form as same as Shinichi-senpai's family case!** **  
** **(** **Why am I unlucky repeately and continually like this?!** **)** ****

Room 1903 on the 19th floor, whose is the room of Lawyer Matsunoi. Matsunoi Kenya is jittering.  
He walked around and went down to his chair and drank about two bottles of water in his room with sip.  
Now, he wanted to meet Kudo Shinichi at the farthest. And he is also concerned about Motoshino Shizuka.  
His co-worker with looks like one of his apprentice.  
He thinks that girl is a very good kid. Why has she visit the trouble like this?  
Why is this happening here?  
... What is the intention?

Door knocking sound is very strong like it was smashed. Lawyer Matsunoi hurriedly opened the door.  
He thought who knocking was Shinichi. It appears that it is not.  
In front of him was Nokagai Misako, a state attorney who just evaluated Ran, Shinichi's wife. The time that she tested Ran about afternoon past ago. She is very tired and her face is panic. Matsunoi speaks up.  
" Wa..What is it! Nokagai-kun? Why is not in your room? There has murder case now! "  
" Sorry. Matsunoi-sensei. I can't meet Kadoushina-sensei and Hikigaya-senseu is not involved to evaluate of Kotoeda family.  
The only people involved in this evaluation are Kadoushina-sensei and Matsunoi-sensai.  
I hurry to come. It will be related to the Kotoeda case. Please let me in the room and explain! "

"About the Kotoeda case? Oh, ... Yes. ...You know the rules of this office about the notification to the elders officer in case of the information of petitioner has problem. But now I can't focus it .. "

"If I am in the room that help your focusing returned and help you understand about her problem, I'm glad! "  
Shinichi appeared. He heard the both of two of different ages lawyers talking.  
He did not speed up to find lawyer Matsunoi.  
He decides to use the brooch to identify himself as police.  
Inspector Takagi gives it up and allow Shinichi walks down from 21st floor with elevator only for the relevant staff.  
" All of what you want to tell me, I will listen to all of this, but now I want to hear her testimony before.  
I'm Kudo Shinichi, the full investigative officer in this case! "  
" Hello, Lieutenant Kudo. I'm Nokagai Misako, the state lawyers of family planning division office. I am evaluator of Mrs. Kudo Ran-san,your wife. Go in the room please. This is important!  
Matsunoi invited both of them into the room. Shinichi decides to take his leather jacket and leaves it in room 2107. The room has corpse of murderer lying.  
Shinichi do it to walking easily in the building. He told to Takagi about ordering evidence department to find the 40- 60 years old man who specialize in rescue and climbing.  
Shinichi idendified with strength and agility of climbing to using climbing rope with no fear that after shooting person and then invade into another room.  
He should be solitary, talk a liitle with people and to be probable in a job without relationship with people such as  
factory, mountain , or storage office.  
Takagi told Shinichi let to solving the mysterious trouble sword immediately before it will cut all head of related persons. Everyone wish you as the hope. Shinichi-kun.

"Look here, it's a mistake to answer this questionaire. At question no.14 page 18 " Nokagai uses her pen to point the problem that she check and find out it.  
Before Shinichi reads it. He flipped the applicant document at the first page.  
He looked at the name's blank of applicant.  
"Who is Miss Tsukemoto Madoka-san? What is her relationship with this case? "  
Shinichi asked and he thinking that it was not right.  
"She is the applicant that was evaluated by me as Co-wife of Mr. Kotoeda Mitsutoshi who died.  
She is a second applicant of Kotoeda family's case and she is the unconscious woman who was helped by you from the 19th floor's woman toilet that she slept near with the corpse of Mitsutoshi."

"Is she that I help her? I apologize to you, Nokagai-san. Question no.14 page 18 wrote that ask Are you have personal disease or health problem? She said no. Why is it? "  
"It was important during my evaluation at 10.00 AM today. She asked to go to the bathroom very often. And her face was pale. I think she should be asthma. I'm not sure if this is a good idea. But this is cause of technically problem for rule of form no.334. It has problem! "  
"What is the problem? " 

"I'll explain that ,Shinichi-kun. according to the form no.334. There is a real disguise of health status, and later the other co-couple do not recognize it, and the symptoms of the disease are aggravated. It is a lie to hide the health information that may affect future heirs! " Matsunoi describe it for Shinichi's question.  
" Really! It means this form takes into the birthing of the heir that will birth on the future.  
Will the health and sincerity of all applicant affect the evaluation through or without passing? 

" When this event is dangerous and became the murder case. We can not hide anymore. To help everyone involved in this case,Shinichi-kun. From now on, I beg you to let listening the history and information of Kotoeda's family that filed today from my mouth with Nokagai-kun. I have to say that. If I compare your family with  
the Kotoeda's family. It's like two films that are very different.  
Your house is a family-oriented movie. See also how many fun to be glad.  
But Kotoeda's house is not! It is movie about conspiracy, power , war and wraith of ancient era! " 

All over more thirty minutes later, Shinichi recording information about Kotoeda's family by his hand writing.  
The story makes his throat dry parched. Kotoeda Makiko, Mitsutoshi's mother is the famous influence business woman. The supplyment parts and product of her industry's group are be required in many economy fields and  
industrial system. Her husband , Mitsuie was died almost ten years ago because fall down accident by car.  
In that time, Mitsutoshi who is her son was traveled with her husband. Mitsuie was died but Mitsutoshi was alived.  
The group of three women that they came here in the morning and Shinichi saw them all. One is Kotoeda Tsukina  
that Shinichi knows her because news clip. Tsukina married with Mitsutoshi and lived together about eighteen years past. Both of them have no child. The health history of Mitsutoshi whose is copied edition that Nokagai receive it. It has identified data about Mitsutoshi has problems with sexual performance.

This is likely to be the main reason for filing today. While the another woman that Koharu whispered to Shinichi before he say goodbye to take his test and went into the evaluation, His younger daughter whispered that  
(She is paramour aunt surely. I looked out! ).

The woman is Minosoe Ayaki, a long-times secret lover of Mitsutoshi and his personal secretary.  
Shinichi strike one's mind with this. 

" Kotoeda Mitsutoshi-san with Tsukina-san that they were indicated both of them have no children. This fact becames the point to filing form 334 in this day. But on my checking, Mitsutoshi and Tsukina bring only Tsukemoto Madoka-san to entrance the evaluation for the acceptance process is enough. Right?  
Why they must Minosoe Ayaki-san, Mitsutoshi's long-times lover and Makiko-san,Mitsutoshi's mother come here?  
What is the law condition that she twos must come here? 

" The law condition is rightship for the permissioning of join. It is identification of Form 334. This essence is  
in the case, the family has lawful wife but they have more one applicant who request to evaluated after filing.  
In this case,Mitsutoshi-san who is filing by himself. He gave Tsukina to accept the joining of Minosoe Ayaki-san before. From now, Tsukina-san and Ayaki-san must sign together to admit in the permissioning of join for Tsukemoto Madoka-san can join in filing and entrance to the evaluation. This result of law is complete!."  
Nokagai decided to write sequence chart of the permission processing on paper. It helps Shinichi thinks  
Is this form not common law? It's very complicated like this? 

"The design of this system is to make an evaluation that all parties accept and the consequences will be legal.  
In one year, many people are filing this form not less. It is a common law.  
But it has a very detailed procedure. Both the filing and the evaluation.  
If this murder case wasn't happen and the first day of your family's evaluation has some problem ,  
It must to sent the document and invite your family on Tomorrow. And next two days , the evaluation is also necessary the result of testing from document and testimony by your parent side , Ran-kun's parent side and  
Kasumi-kun's parent side."  
Matsunoi see his watch quickly. Shinichi knew he is worry. Shinichi is finding to close this conversation. When  
he hear about the invitation for evaluation of Ran's parents. Shinichi feels strick in one's throat suddenly.  
He thinks how do father Kogoro with mother Eri accept this? Did you submit this form without reading the details?  
My wife! 

" Nokagai-san, I ask only question to you . What is relationship between Mrs. Kotoeda Makiko and this petition? Because by this law process, the evaluation of parent side is beginning after the evaluation of spouse side is complete. Right? "

"It involed this. It heard joking but Tsukemoto Madoka-san has law status as the adopted daughter of Kotoeda Makiko. By condition of law 334 , if the participant has law status as the adopted child and will take the evaluation. The person who is adoped parent must take evaluation in the same day for check requirement personel opinion and all evaluator will assess by the evaluation of the two sides to include the possibility."

" It same as she was patronized for this day. The woman that I helped her from the toilet. She is very poor " Shinichi imply 

Nokagai Misako left the room for about more two minutes. Shinichi told her he request her to borrow some documents that he need it to use for investigating this case. Because in the 2nd crime scene , He and Lawyer Matsumoto are co-witness with him. He must ask and talk with Matsunoi and with the procedure of investigation  
Nokagai Misako , who wasn't stay in the Room 2107 on that time. She has no right to listen this talking. 

Then Miss young lawyer ask Shinichi to leave by Shinichi forced her.  
Before the door was closed that Shinichi is open it for she leaves , She said to him gently  
Ran-san is very well. But you're very bad!  
He thinks Very bad ... two times on today ... But ( you're crazy ) is how many times that I hear it ? 

" Excuse me, because Nokagai-kun make it use more time. ... But Is it useful to investigating? "  
" There are so many, I think I came to you on the right time. ...  
We beginning for our secret that you and I know it. I'm pardon to you about the gun that you conceal me  
about its history. ... I ask you directly , Matsunoi-san. Are you a member of companion or not? "  
Matsunoi change his face's mood He looked at Shinichi for a moment. He thought he had heard that Yusaku was not just a novelist. But there are several important cases that he involved. But this young guy will be brave more than his father. Matsumoto walked back to the desk. He sat and cross his arm before said to Shinichi. 

" Sayori-kun is be stalled for this story. She tell about her secretive position to you, Mr. policeman.  
…But this is my mistake when I'm shocking after I also saw that Sayori-kun's missing gun when it was fall and lying flat on the floor as a murder weapon. I would be too old for kind of job. "  
" You forget and said to me with your phase That Smith and Wesson gun . In the room , It is very dark and it has two persons are lying on the floor. After open the light , I neccesary to help Motoshino Shizuka-san suddenly.  
It make I have an inkling to think that you said immediately the gun is that specified. It means you know it well-known and when I listen about Madame Kadoushina's secretive government position. I understand you hide information of the gun to me but you can't tell me about Madame Kadoushina is one of companion of swordless lord." 

"Yes it is that. It is my responsibility to protect her as a advisor. "  
" Advisor? Really? What is the relationship between you and Madame Kadoushina in this Department?  
Matsunoi-san, sorry. Madame Kadoushina has told me about the bank! " Shinichi thinks  
( It does not make the case more escalate this. ) 

**Update – 4 / 1 / 2018 – 4.58 AM.** **  
** **I'm very busy. My office is change continued  
Next chapter is start to deep freeze.**

 **Update – 27 / 1 / 2018 – 8.11 PM.  
**


End file.
